Living Together
by sWtKaNdIeSaKuRa
Summary: Look for diff version, Living with You! Sakura and Syaoran are now both 19 freshman in College and just happen to live in the same appartment...good? Will living together affect their love? What if Syaoran moves out?!
1. How living Together is like

Living Together by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Heyo everyone!!! This is my 1st fanfic so please don't be to harsh!  
  
Kero-chan: It's guna be hard  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Kero-chan!! just for that i won't put you in chapter one!!  
  
Kero-chan: aww please!!  
  
SwtKandieSakura: crosses arms nope nope nope  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: It was a joke!!  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: My feelings are hurt sniff, Aniwaiz, I don't own CCS got it? Although I do wish i owned Syaoran...and Ken from Weiss Kreuz but aniwaiz onto the story, Syaoran and Sakura are both 19 starting there freshmen year in college and are roommates.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
  
  
' ' = Thoughts -  
  
  
  
" " = Talking -  
  
  
  
= Action (not much of that) -  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place -  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Different time -  
  
  
  
( ) = Me! talking (try not to put much of that either) -  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 1 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok , one, two , three" Syaoran said softly, standing next to Sakura's bed where Sakura laid peacefully sleeping Syaoran tipped the giant cup and out spilled the ice cold water. He quickly ran out of her room "AAAHHHHHH!!!" "SYAORAN!!!!" 19 year old Sakura ran out of the room soaking in her nightgown from head to toe. She had long honey brown hair that went to her mid back and stunning emerald eyes. Her body was fully grown, she grew to be 5'6" with soft supple skin, finding 19 year old Syaoran sitting in the kitchen table reading a newspaper. He still had messy chocolate brown hair with intense amber eyes. He had a very nice built body and grew to 6'1" "Good morning to you too" Syaoran said with out looking up from the paper. "Syaoran!! That was mean!!!" Sakura said about to stomp on his foot Syaoran, with quick reflexes, quickly moved his foot away "Hah, you missed" "besides" Syaoran saying ducking the plastic cup that was aimed for his head "How else was i suppose to wake you up" he said dodging her kick. "Oh, i duno, there's something called tapping and shaking lightly" Sakura said about to punch when Syaoran stopped her "Sakura, you do know that you are soaking wet right?" Syaoran said starting to look at her body "YEAH! Thanks to you!" Sakura said angrily about to throw her other fist, Syoran blocked with out even looking, continuing to stare at her body. Syaoran then looked back up at the emerald-eyed girl's face then said "And you do know you're wearing white right?" Sakura stood there shocked, then quickly ran to her room blushing slightly. Syaoran chuckled and went back to his cereal.  
  
  
  
~~~~~ After 20 minutes~~~~~  
  
  
  
"HHOOEEE I'm late for class!!" Sakura said running out of the bathroom just finishing up her hair. "Correction! WE'RE late for class! Come on! Hurry the hell up!!" Syaoran said while holding the door open. "All right, all right!!" Sakura said running out of the door while putting on her baby blue jacket. "Why did you wait for me then" Sakura said while both of them was running to class 'Good question' Syaoran thought. Sakura was wearing a pale pink blouse along with a white mini skirt with her baby blue jacket. Syaoran was wearing a forest green sweater, underneath was a dark blue short sleeves, along with khaki shorts They quickly ran into their first period class, math. There was only two seats left, so they had to sit next to each other. Right then the bell rang. The professor walked in, "All right class today we are going to study chapter 5" and drowned on. Sakura softly groaned "Ahh, nothing like starting the day with good ol' math ne Sakura?" "Shut it" Sakura said and started to take notes.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Lunch*~  
  
  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan! Where do you wana go for lunch today" Sakura said energetically "Hey there Sakura" 19 year old Tomoyo asked. She had long curvy purple hair along with amethyst eyes. She also grew to be 5' 5". "Gomen Sakura-chan, Eriol and I are going somewhere to eat lunch" Tomoyo said sadly "Nah, its ok, I was planning on going to my apartment anyway, Ja" Sakura said walking to her blue BMW convertible" When she got to the apartment the door was unlocked "Hoe? hmm oh well." She walked in and found Syaoran cooking. "Nani (what)? Syaoran what are you doing?" Sakura asked "What does it look like cooking smart one" Syaoran said without looking up. "No really? Couldn't tell" Sakura said sarcastically "Anyway, that's great! 'cus I'm starving!!" "Oh? and since when was i cooking for you?" Syaoran said raising an eyebrow. "Since now!" Sakura said then left to her room. "Oh yeah Sakura..." Syaoran began "I'm not listening!!" Sakura yelled from her room  
  
  
  
  
  
~*English Class*~  
  
  
  
"All right class, take our your paper and please pass them forward, after the bell rings you are dismissed " the teacher said. Sakura searched for the paper in her backpack. 'Ah!! It's not here!! Oh no!! I must have left it in my room!!' "Oh god what am I guna do!!' Sakura began to panic 'Isn't this worth a big part of your grade?!' Suddenly the door opened and in walked Syaoran. All the girls swoon and sighed and stared at Syaoran while the guys gave glares. "And what can i do for you sir?" "Erm, I have something to give to Miss Kinomoto there," Syaoran said nervously. "Well then by all means please give it to her, we still have 10 minutes of class left" The teacher said beginning to get impatient. He handed it to Sakura then walked out of the class room followed every single girl's eyes, except Sakura who was busily looking at what he gave her. Her paper!! 'Ah thank kami!(god)' Sakura thought.  
  
  
  
'Oh no....now i owe Syaoran something' 'Great just great' Suddenly the bell rang interrupting her thoughts. "Class dismissed" Sakura then walked out the door and found Syaoran waiting for her and also trying to get rid of some girls. After the girls left Sakura and Syaoran started to walk to the parking lot. "Well?" Syaoran began "Oh yeah, um thanks" Sakura said slowly ' Ah it feels so weird of Syaoran being NICE to me instead of the opposite...' " Hahaha" Syaoran said, "What's so funny?" Sakura said "Oh i get it, theres a catch isn't there? Now I owe you something" Sakura said happy that the conversation was starting up "Oh you got it, big time" Syaoran said putting his hands behind his head "And since it's Friday i suppose we can go watch a movie" Syaoran said "Wow! That's what i owe you?!" Sakura said surprised that it was nothing "Yup! and the fact that you have to pay for the movies and food and I get to pick the movie" Syaoran said smiling "Oh...dammit" Sakura muttered "Can i invite Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "Please, it can't be just us two, we have too much of that already, besides I'm guna invite Eriol" Syaroan said taking out his keys "Ok!" Sakura said as she saw Syaoran slip into his Silver Porsh convertible as she did the same in her Blue BMW convertible. "Hey" Syaoran said both of them starting up their cars, "Lets race" Syaoran said with a smirk "You're on," Sakura said with an evil smile. They both pulled out of the parking lot 50 MPH. Sakura almost running over a guy. They both sped up to the traffic light. It was on red. The wait seemed almost forever.  
  
  
  
Suddenly it turned green. They both sped off again. Sakura seemed to be in the lead when Syaoran suddenly made a sharp left turn into a small neighbor hood "Hm? What are you doing!" Sakura yelled Syaoran just replied with a smirk. 'Aw how cute....' Sakura thought 'Ah! What are you thinking! You must have breathed in too much gas!' and continue waited for the red light to turn green. Meanwhile Syaoran made sharp turns to the left the right then finally the freeway. 'Ahahaha! I'm soooo guna win!!' Syaoran thought, then smiled 'Haha she looked so adorable with that confused look' 'Oh my, what did i just think?' But was interrupted by the presence of magic 'Ah! what is that magic?' Syaoran concentrated on the aura 'Ah! Its! SAKURA'S!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
'Ohohho! I hope Syaoran doesn't notice I'm using magic!! He must not be after all he must be gloating of wining right now' 'Come on dash! just a little bit more!'  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Apartment Parking Lot*~  
  
  
  
Suddenly two cars pulled up the driveway. Sakura's car getting in first 'Damn' Syaoran thought as he got out of the car. "HAHAHA i won Syaoran!!!" Sakura said jumping out of her car. She continued to gloat about it until they reached the apartment door. "I WON!!!" Sakura said "True Sakura you won, but you CHEATED!!" Syaoran said pouting "What ever are you talking about dear Syaoran?" Sakura said making an innocent look 'Aww he looks soo cute when he pouts!' Sakura thought then turned back to Syaoran "Sakura, were you by any chance using the dash card?" Syaoran said "Oh erm..Maybe.." Sakura said looking guilty 'She looks like a little kid that just got caught for stealing a cookie' Syaoran chuckled "Whats so funny?" Sakura asked looking confused "You're not mad?" Sakura asked "Nope, BUT you have to give me something for cheating" Syaoran said "Aww, it better not be paying for something anymore" Sakura muttered as the apartment door unlocked. "Ohh what shall i receive from you that would be different from anyone else" Syaoran said looking up "I have a bad feeling about this" Sakura said. Syaoran smiled "Oh! I know!" "A KISS" Syaoran said ending his answer triumphly "NANI!!" Sakura said shocked "Yup I want a kiss, and I want one now" Syaoran said smiling evily. "Oh..ok" Sakura said. She slowly tip toed over to Syaorans cheek and planted a small kiss on his cheek and quickly opened the door to find....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura :Ohohhooho! Cliffy! not a great one but hey...it's one  
  
Kero-chan: Oh my! you were serious! you didn't put me in this chapter!!  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Yup you got that right. I hope you people liked it! Tell me what you think of it! Please review!! give any ideas that you thought was good or bad or what i can change or anything! I need to know what I'm doing wrong an-  
  
Kero-chan: Everything  
  
SwtKandieSakura: KERO-CHAN! do you want to be out of the 2nd chapter too?  
  
Kero-chan: Hmm? Oh i said nothing  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Thats better, Ok aniwaiz PLEASE REVIEW! hehee thanks! ok until next chapter, JA! 


	2. Fun even with you

Living Together By SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hey minna! Thanxz 4 the review. you few people who actually liked it -_-;;. ::sigh:: I just guess that this Fanfic is really bad =[ . Well 2 be honest I already wrote like 15 chapters ^_^;; so I WOULD stop writing this fic, but I already wrote so much. Sigh I sux. O well. Thanks 4 those hoo review.. you 2.-_-ll  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Oh! No Kandie You're great!! Don't feel like that! whisper how low can you go to suck ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: KERO-CHAN  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: ahhahaha should we get on to the story?  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hai, by the way...I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!! ok on with the story now ^_^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = talking  
  
  
  
' ' = thinking  
  
  
  
= action (won't do a lot of that)  
  
  
  
~* *~ = different place  
  
  
  
~- -~ = time passes  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = mee! talking (wont do much of that...hopefully)  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh what shall I receive from you that would be different from anyone else" Syaoran said looking up "I have a bad feeling about this" Sakura said. Syaoran smiled "Oh! I know!" "A KISS" Syaoran said ending his answer triumphal "NANI!!" Sakura said shocked "Yup I want a kiss, and I want one now" Syaoran said smiling evily. "Oh..ok" Sakura, said. She slowly tip toed over to Syaorans cheek and planted a small kiss on his cheek and quickly opened the door to find....  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol making out on their sofa.(A/N ok ok! Lousy thing. But hey~ I kant think of anything -_-l) Sakura and Syaoran stood there forgetting all about the kiss. " AHEM " Sakura said loudly. Tomoyo and Eriol stopped and looked at Sakura and Syaoran. "Number one, how the hell did you get in our apartment, and Number two please don't make out on our sofa anymore, some people need to sit on it" Syaoran said nicely.  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes -~  
  
  
  
"Ok, good that you people are here, Sakura has nicely decided to treat us to a movie of my choice" Syaoran announced "No, you decided, I have no choice" Sakura replied back "Same thing" Syaoran said. "Oh thatsound like fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "We're sorry, but there will be no making out during this movie" Sakura said "Oh, that's not fair!!" Eriol complained "Just because YOU TWO don't have anyone doesn't mean" "Eli-chan (A/N: ok ok bad nickname, but can you think of anything better? I thought not!) Why don't Sakura and Syaoran just go together then ne?" Tomoyo said giving an innocent smile. "HEY" Sakura and Syaoran both chorus at the same time. "OHOHOHOHOHHO!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "All right enough of that, let's go to the movies." Eriol said. They all left to see the movie..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 30 minutes -~  
  
  
  
"Damn! What's up with all these parking spaces! Geez I couldn't even find one!!! Eriol exclaimed. "Well we couldn't either!" Sakura said. "Come on, lets go buy the tickets now!" Tomoyo said rushing to the enormous line by the ticket booth. "Shimata(damn it)" Syaoran said  
  
~* 30 minutes later *~ "Wow, we're finally next" Tomoyo said. "I know!" Sakura complained. "Matte (wait)" Eriol said suddenly. "What are we watching?" Everyone looked to Syaoran. Syaoran smirked.  
  
~- 1 minute later -~ "NNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!!!!!!!?(what)" Sakura yelled. "Why must we watch "The ghost?!" Sakura yelled. "Hey! It's my choice and we're watching it!!" Syaoran yelled. "Demo.." Sakura said pouting. "Nope, sucks for you, no pay!" Syaoran ordered. "Thirty Dollars please" The ticket master said. "Kusso (shit)" Sakura said paying for the ticket, then pulling everyone into the theater. "Matte" Eriol said again. "Oh my kami (god), what is it now Eriol?" Syaoran asked. "These start at 7 o clock. It's only five." Eriol said. "Well I guess we'll just have to go someplace to eat first ne?" Tomoyo asked. "I guess, where do you guys want to go?" Syaoran said putting his arms behind his head.  
  
  
  
~* 10 minutes later, at a diner *~  
  
"Who'd thought we'd come here" Sakura said talking a bite out of her burger. "I thought we would go someplace nicer.." Tomoyo began. "Yeah, well if you want to pay more Sakura" Syaoran said putting a fry in his mouth. " I get it, I get it" Sakura said chomping on her burger.  
  
~- 6 hours later -~  
  
  
  
Sakura laid in bed tossing and turning "ah that was scary!! mou, baka Syaoran I can't sleep now!" Sakura said. Suddenly lightning stuck "AHHHHH!" Sakura wailed. It started to rain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 5 minutes later-~  
  
  
  
Sakura's mind was made up. "I can't sleep!" Slowly she walked to Syaorans room. "Syaoran....I can't sleep..." Sakura began. Syaoran just turned the other way "And besides, its your fault i can't sleep!" Sakura said Syaoran just turned over a few times. Sakura sat on Syaoran chair. Lighting struck again Sakura let out a yelp pulling her knees toward her. "All right! All right! i give up! Syaoran said moving over "Heheh arigato Syaoran" Sakura said slipping in his bed. It was warm from his body heat, She adjusted herself on the pillow. "You're lucky we have no school tomorrow" Syaoran said half asleep "Oh? and why is that?" Sakura asked "I assume you fidgit and kick in bed" Syaoran replied Sakura just smiled and after a minute the drifted off, then unnoticeably Sakura hugged Syaoran "Hey, hey get off" Syaoran said half asleep (A/N: Yes sorry s+s fans) "Awww" Sakura said pouting "I forgot to bring my teddy bear, or even Kero-chan (A/N: Hah, see? put you in there!) "Oh well sorry" Sakura said half asleep also. "Oyasumi Syaoran" Sakura muttered "Oyasumi Sakura".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Morning-~  
  
  
  
Sakura heard birds' chirpping and her eyes fluttered open. She seemed to have a lot of space. 'Hmm... I wonder..' Sakura thought. She then pulled herself to sit-up position and saw that Syaoran was not on the bed 'Wait, it's Saturday, he would'nt wake up this early' Sakura thought. She then was about to get off the bed when she saw Syaoran lying on the floor. 'NANI!! oh shit!! what am I guna do!' 'If Syaoran ever found out, he'll never let me sleep here again! and it was so nice and warm and Concentrate Sakura!' Sakura then pulled out her key and softly commanded Windy to pick him up and put him on his bed. When Syaoran was about to touch the surface of the bed Syaoran said "Nice try Sakura, do you actually think that i would be so stupid to not know if I was sleeping on the ground?" "Ahhh, sorry Syaoran! It won't happen again!" Sakura said quickly "Damn right it won't, you're never sleeping here again" Syaoran said pulling the covers over his body "Mou (geez)" Sakura said then walked off to the kitchen. She then cooked pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausages and other food that smelled wonderful. Syaoran then got up after 20 minutes and sat down to eat breakfast waiting to be served like a 9 year old boy. "Syaoran, I'm not going to serve you"Sakura said. "Yeah, yeah Syaoran said getting up to get a plate. Sakura was also trying to get her plate at the same time. They both reached for the same one and started fighting for it. Both pulling on one side "It's mine!" Sakura said, "No, mine" Syaoran said, "It's only a plate Sakura you can get the other one that's less clean! It doesn't make a difference any ways, once it reaches your mouth its dirty" Syaoran said pulling the plate with more strength.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran suddenly yanked it and pulled the plate to him. That wasn't the only thing he got. Sakura went flying near him. They were only a inch away. Both staring at each other. Emerald orbs in Amber. Suddenly Syaoran said "Sakura, you know, you have a pimple on your forehead? " Sakura quickly pulled away "Oh whatever Syaoran" Sakura said. They both had breakfast and Sakura went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that she fried her hair and looked in the mirror and began to wash her face "Stupid Syaoran" Sakura muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So" Sakura said after washing, "do you have any plans today?" "Nope" Syaoran said sitting on the sofa watching cartoons. "Gee Syaoran" Sakura began "Don't you think you're a little old to be watching cartoons?" Sakura said "And don't you think you're a little old to be afraid of ghost?" Syaoran replied without looking away from the TV. "Hmph!" Sakura said and went into her room. 'Ahh there's nothing to do' Sakura thought. She lied on her bed and began thinking of the one that she had a crush on..... Suddenly the phone rang. Sakura shot up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Sakura said. "Hello? Sakura-san?" a voice said. " Yes, and who is this?" Sakura asked curiously "Ano...it's Brian" Brian said. "Oh! Hi!" Sakura said blushing (A/N that's right, it's who Sakura likes) "Ano...umm I was wondering" Brian began "Yes?" Sakura asked, "Will you go out with me?" Brian finally asked Sakura began to smile. "Sure" Sakura said hoping not to sound too desperate. "Yes! I mean oh allright, that's cool" Brian said. "Pick you up at 7 tomorrow?" Brian said. "Sure that'd be great!" Sakrua said jumping up and down. "Ok, see you then, Ja" Brian said "Ja" Sakura said then hung up. 'Oh my kami!! ahh this is soo cool!' Sakura thought smiling even bigger. She then quickly called Tomoyo. "Hello?" Tomoyo said "Hey Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed "Oh, *muffle* Hi....*muffle ohh tomo- chan..get your *muffle* over here *muffle* Eli-kun! giggles I'm on the phone!" Is what Sakura herd. "AHEM, Tomoyo!!" Sakura yelled "Hmm? Sakura- chan?" Tomoyo answered "Guess what!" Sakura said all excited again. "Hmm?" Tomoyo asked. " Brian asked me out!!" Sakura practically yelled. "Oh...." Tomoyo replied. She didn't like Brian, besides she wanted her with someone else (A/N all you S+S fans you know who!! Syaoran of course) "Huh?" Sakura said confused "Are you not happy?" Sakura asked "Oh, its nothing I'm happy for you Sakura-chan" "I have to go!" Tomoyo quickly said before Sakura could ask more questions.  
  
Sakura then skipped into the living room "Guess what!" Sakura said "I herd" Syaoran replied. "Nani? How did you know?" Sakura asked "Sakura you know you talk really loud" Syaoran said " You're just like an elephant" Syaoran said continuing "You're loud and big" "Syaoran, you are soo lucky I'm in a good mood right now" Sakura said cheerfully "Anyways, I'm guna call Tomoyo and Eriol and see if they are done making out yet, maybe we can go to the amusment park" Sakura said beginning to pick up the phone "I got tickets" Sakura said (A/N dun ask..I'll change it later) "Don't bother" I already tried with them" Syaoran said turning off the TV "Oh..." Sakura began. "Well, You wana go anyways?" Syaoran asked "I suppose, we can bring Kero- chan too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Amusment Park *~  
  
  
  
"Wow!!!" Sakura exclaimed "Where should we go on first?" "Ano...How about the haunted house" Syaoran said giving a smirk "Syaoran!" Sakura said "Well there's no line for it, and I am planning on going on all the rides" Syaoran said "Demo" "Daijobu, After all, I'll protect you" Syaoran said triumphly "Har Har I feel so safe" Sakura said both of them walking to the haunted house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After 10 minutes-~  
  
  
  
"You see? That wasn't so bad" Syaoran said turning to a freaked out Sakura "Did...dddidd that ghost chop off that persons head?" Sakura asked "I think.." Syaoran said "Ok what next?" Syaoran said trying to change the subject. "Let's go on the roller coaster!" Sakura exclaimed after feeling better "Ok..." Syaoran said  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Lunch-~  
  
  
  
"Ok, What will you get?" Syaoran asked. "Ano...I'll get a cheese burger with chilli fries and a coke." "And Kero will have pudding, chicken burger and fries" Sakura said taking out her wallet. "Alright" They ordered their lunches and Sakura was picking them up. When she was walking she tripped over a rock. "HHOOOEEEE!" She closed her eyes and waited for her face to hit the ground. But didn't feel anything. Then she opened her eyes and felt strong arms around her while staring into Amber eyes. Syaoran stared back at Sakura. "Sakura......" Syaoran began "Did you wash your face?" Sakura immediately stood straight back up with their food. "Lets go eat ne?" Sakura said going to their table. While they were eating Sakura began "Ano..arigato for saving me, Syaoran" Sakura said nicely "Well I was only doing it kuz of the food" Syaoran said half mouthful of a burger "Here Here!" Kero-chan said starting on the pudding "Mou" Sakura said and took a sip of her Coke  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Ferris Wheels-~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mou, can't believe we actually went on the Ferris Wheel" Sakura said looking at Syaoran who was sitting across from Sakura. "Yeah well, the amusement parks about to close, it was the only thing with no line" Syaoran stated "Yeah, who would imagine there was even a haunted house line" Sakura said wincing at the flashbacks in the haunted house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Apartment-~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed, "That was FUN!" Sakura said lying on the sofa of exhaustion. "Yeah, despite I was with you" Syaoran said putting the keys in the hook (A/N Do people actually do that?) Sakura gave him a Hmph Look. "Anyways I'm going to take a shower, Oyasumi" Syaoran said entering the bathroom with clean boxers. "Oyasumi" Sakura chimed She then remembered that tomorrow she had her date and quickly celebrated and went to bed couldn't wait for tomorrow  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Okay dun with this chapter. Teehee I saw that it was pretty short.. so I added more 2 it ^_^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Do i get a BIGGER part next chapter?  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Yes Kero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: You hear that?! Chapter 3s guna be awesome!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: What ever kero. Ok please review!! tell me whats good/bad! Arigato!! JA 


	3. I should have known

Living together: By SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hey everyone!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: WASUP!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Ok, I wana thank everyone that review!!!! * gasp * thanxz soo much. I'm sorta on writers block right now -_-;; even though it's only been 2 chapters. Ahahahaha.-_-ll  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: just right now?  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: KERO-CHAN!! ahem aniwaiz..i'm sorry if its too short or just not that great!!! Ok so anyways onto the story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living together chapter 3: by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed "That was FUN!" Sakura said lying on the sofa of exhaustion. "Yeah, despite I was with you" Syaoran said putting the keys in the hook (A/N Do people acutally do that?) Sakura gave him a Hmph Look. "Anyways I'm going to take a shower, Oyasumi" Syaoran said entering the bathroom with clean boxers. "Oyasumi" Sakura chimmed She then remembered that tomorrow she had her date and quickly celebrated and went to bed couldn't wait for tomorrow  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Light entered Sakura's room. Brightening the place so the walls and bed had a soft pink touch to it. It then reached Sakura's face, Sakura pulled the pink comforter over her head, no use, she was up. Sakura groggily stood up and check what time it was, it was 6:15. "Since when does the sun come up this early?" Sakura said as she walked in the kitchen to get a drink of water, still in her loose pink tank top and loose soft pants. She slowly walked to the kitchen, half asleep. When she exit the kitchen she suddenly felt a gentle gust of wind, then it disappeared. 'That's funny, I don't remember the windows being opened' Sakura thought half asleep. She then realized one of her tank top straps broke "What the" Sakura said out loud. "Oh sorry 'bout that" Syaoran said. "Huh?" Sakura said just noticing Syaoran was also in the living room. She saw Syaoran, holding up his sword, half-naked wearing sweat pants. "What the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked blushing when she saw his muscles and abs. "I am training" Syaoran said simply getting back to his position. "What?" Sakura asked. "Its called training, a way to stay in shape, and you need it" Syaoran replied squatting in a horse stance, then lunging then putting the arm that was holding over his head so and putting his other arm out front and bringing his finger to the tip of the sword. "Oh...I never knew that you knew martial arts THAT well" Sakura said now awake. "Yup, i trained since I was 3" Syaoran answered. "Wow" Sakura answered. "Do you practice every day?" "Yeah" was the answer she got back. "Can i watch you?" Sakura asked curiostly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, but stay back, I wouldn't want you to think I tried to kill you on purpose this time." Syaoran replied. Sakura sat on the kitchen counter. Syaoran first did a stance then quickly moved the sword around doing a jump inside-crescent kick and landing on one feet. He then swiftly threw his sword up and did an arial and caught it, followed by a back round house kick. He then did a jump front kick while swiftly moving the sword across followed by a jump side kick. Then he quickly made another horse stance along with a cartwheel combination followed by a butterfly then landing on one foot after another inside crescent kick, then continued on to a jump wheel kick slashing his sword along with it. He then landed kneeling. The vase behind his was sliced in half and the top part fell down, It was a quick clean cut. "Wow Syaoran, you sliced that vase very evenly!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yup, so if you ever need to cut your hair" Syaoran said winking. "Har har, I don't think so" Sakura said. Syaoran then continued He then stood up and did a punch swing followed by a wheel kick and a jump horse stance. He then did a jump front kick and a inside crescent while swinging his sword up and landed on the ground, one led spread, the other one crouching slamming his sword on the floor, stood back up punched then followed by the- 16 kick combination and a arial.... (A/N: Hahaha -_-;; did you people get that? lOL I take Kung Fu.. so yeah its really hard!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 2 hours later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura sat there, amazed at all the martial arts stuff that Syaoran just did. Syaoran was sweating, "Alright, enough for today, I'm guna hit the showers" Syaoran said walking into his room first to put his sword away. Sakura then started breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked out of the bathroom and began to join Sakura on breakfast. Syaoran looked at Sakura, she was munching on her food happily, "Sakura, what day is it today?" Syaoran asked shoving half a sausage in his mouth, "Its Sunday" Sakura said "So, any special plans today?" Syaoran said "AH!" Sakura said almost choking on her bacon as she herd what Syaoran said  
  
"How could I almost forget?!!" Sakura said rushing to her room "I need to go to Tomoyo's and get ready," Sakura said grabbing her purse "Sakura its at 7" Syaoran said. "I know! I don't have a lot of time now do I?!" Sakura said running out the door. "What the" Syaoran sighed collecting the dishes 'What to do today?' Syaoran thought while washing the dishes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Tomoyo and Eriol's Apartment *~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura pressed her slender index finger on the fancy designed doorbell (A/N Yes, they have a pretty fancy Apartment, I mean Hello? Tomoyo= rich Eriol= rich, hahaha actually everyone is pretty rich, but Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran are more...gomen nasi Sakura its just the facts =( but its ok i don't write much about this =] ) "Come on Tomoyo" Sakura said softly. Suddenly the door opened. "Ah Tomoyo thank god!!" Sakura said running into her apartment. "Huh?" Tomoyo asked " You know, my date! Hello? Tomoyo's what has happened to you? You usually remember all this stuff!" Sakura said urgently "Oh...oh yeah..hahaha i'm sorry, I didn't get that great of a sleep yesterday" Tomoyo said lying. "Ooo Tomoyo, naughty girl!!" Sakura said "Yea, whatever" Tomoyo replied "Now lets get started hmm?" Sakura asked "Oh, nah, we don't have to start THAT early" Tomoyo said "Nani? Tomoyo! My first date you woke me up at 6 A.M. just to make sure that my forehead didn't have any wrinkles" Sakura exclaimed "Well, What i meant was, lets go get sum lunch ne?" Tomoyo suggested "I suppose.." Sakura said getting her purse. "Where is Eriol anyways?" Sakura asked waiting for Tomoyo to get her purse. "Oh, he went to Soccer practice, hahaha can't believe we made it all the way to champions!" Tomoyo exclaimed "Yeah, ever since Eriol joined" Sakura said also thinking of someone else who caused it "And Syaoran too" Tomoyo said getting her keys "Sakura, why do you always seem to be so mean to Syaoran? He's a pretty nice guy, not to mention hot sigh but no one could replace my Eli-chan" Tomoyo said beginning to get stary-eyes. "Ahhahaha" Sakura said sweat dropping  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* FLASHBACK *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?!" Sakura asked walking into her new apartment. "Wow, it's beautiful! I can't believe I actually got to get this room!" Sakura exclaimed walking in along with her two suitcases. 'Hm.. i didn't see my roommate when I came to see it last time, I hope the persons here today' Sakura thought. She then looked around the living room and kitchen. "Hello?!" Sakura asked again. She then went to the living room looking at what was there, there was a big screen TV, vases, books, almost everything. She took out her coffee that she had just bought and placed it on the table where she saw a sword. 'I wonder if this is real..' Sakura said about to touch the tip, when suddenly a boy came out of his room and into the living room. "No! don't touch that!" the boy exclaimed. Too late, Sakura touched the tip and it began to bleed "ITAI!!!" Sakura exclaimed waving her hand around. Then suddenly she knocked over the coffee and it went all over his sword "Hooeee!! oops!! Gomen-nasi!!" Sakura said "Hahah, Hi, I'm your new roommate" Sakura said reaching out her other hand...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*End of flashback *  
  
  
  
  
  
~- At Lunch -~  
  
"NANI!!" Tomoyo said almost spitting out her ice tea. "You knocked coffee all over his sword?!" Tomoyo said nearly laughing. "Mou (geez), I didn't mean to!" Sakura said pouting. "OHOHOHOOHO!" Tomoyo exclaimed "Sakura! You know how precious that sword is to Syaoran! And how valuable it is might I add," Tomoyo said "Yeah, I know" Sakura said playing around in her pasta "Haha, don't worry Sakura, everything is fine now" Tomoyo said 'Except for..' Tomoyo thought but was interrupted by Sakura "Ne, Tomoyo lets get my outfit ready k?" Sakura said standing up "Sure thing" Tomoyo said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- At soccer practice -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Syaoran" Eriol said in the locker room "Yo" Syaoran said reaching for his practice clothes. "Hey I heard today the coach is guna be extra hard on us since the championship is so close, especially since you're the captain and I'm the co captain" Eriol said taking off his "Really? Damn, i had a big breakfast" Syaoran said taking off his shirt "Oh, did Sakura make it?" Eriol asked "Yup, Lets jut say she owed me something, I have to cook dinner though," Syaoran said putting on his practice shirt "Eh? Why?" Eriol asked putting on his shoes "Oh, Sakura's going on a date with that jackass Brian" Syaoran said tying his shoes "Brian? damn bad taste ne? He's such a player always fliritng with girls...especially Kimi-chan" Eriol said standing up "You got it." Syaoran said, "Well, get ready to play" Eriol said while they both walked out to the field "Bring it on" Syaoran said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* At Tomoyo's*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sugoi (cool)!!" "Tomoyo this dress is so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed looking at herself in the mirror. "Thought that you'd like it" Tomoyo said giving a smile 'Sakura seems so excited, Maybe Syaoran and Sakura aren't meant to be' Tomoyo thought sadly. 'Who would have thought' Tomoyo thought again. "Tomoyo! Its almost 7! I'm so excited! can you do my hair and make up for me too?" Sakura asked "Sure!" Tomoyo said  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 6:45 -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kirei Sakura, you look great" Tomoyo said with a small smile. Sakura was wearing a simple light pink dressed with two thin straps, the dress hugged her curves all the way to her knees where it flew out a little. She was wearing delicate light pink heels and her hair was in a messy bun with butterfly clips surrounding it, with two thin pieces of hair on the sides of her face. She had sky blue eye shadow along with baby pink lip gloss over her lips and a slight touch of blush "Arigato Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said. "Well, I better get going to the restaurant now" Sakura said standing up "Yeah, I'll bring you since i have the feeling he's going to bring you home.." Tomoyo said lying "Aww you think?" Sakura said wishingly "Lets go" Tomoyo said locking up her door.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Restraunt*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo pulled over "Have a great time Sakura, If you have an emergency..I'm afraid you can't call me, I left my cell phone at home, it needs to recharge, and besides I'm going to that fashion convention with a friend of mine" Tomoyo said sadly "But don't worry, I don' think anything will go wrong!" Tomoyo said smiling "Yup! Yay I can't wait" Sakura said opening the car door "Ja" Tomoyo said "Ja" Sakura waved Tomoyo then went driving off. Sakura walked for about 2 minutes 'Wow, this parking lot is sure big' Sakura said crossing her arms 'Ah, its getting cold' Sakura thought 'Hope Brian will give me his coat' Sakura thought smiling. She finally reached the entrence of the restaurant and was about to open the door when she saw a couple making out. 'Er...talk about public affection...Hey! I recognize that back pack! that's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Soccer practice *~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright guys, I'm sorry that you have to stay this late, but this is the champion we're talking about!" Coach said "Now I'll give you 5 minutes to go get your stuff from your locker and call whoever you need and tell them about this. Go!" The coach yelled. Some guys went to get their stuff and some stayed. Syaoran stayed. Eriol went. Eriol then came back out with his bag and Syaoran's. "What the" Syaoran said "Eriol! You didn't need to take my stuff" Syaoran said standing up "We need to end practice a little more late, so I won't be there, although you won't either since you're at the exhibit, but if you do get home before me don't bother" Eriol said on his cell phone. Syaoran then put his things on the bench next to the field along with all the other people's stuff. "Tomoyo left her cell phone at home" Eriol began "Alright ladies! Lets get back to work!" the coached yelled. "Now, lets play six on six! Team one! Syaoran, Eriol, Namora, Ken, Omi, and Aya (A/N: Yes i had to put my Weiss Boys!! nope didn't put Youji, hes probably somewhere flirting with a cheerleader) Team 2!" The coach rambled on and on  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Restraunt *~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian?" Sakura asked her voice shivering and uneven. Suddenly the the couple broke and out popped Brian's head. He had black/brown hair and light blue eyes and was about 6'' "Yeah?" Brian looked up and saw Sakura and quickly broke away from Kimiko's arms. "Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" Brian asked cooly. Sakura just stood there shocked and felt tears forming in her eyes. "You honestly don't know" Sakura said her voice cracking "Oh, right!! Shit! We have a date today huh?!" Brian said trying to grab Sakura's wrist "Not anymore you Asshole!! I should have known! You're always flirting with Kimiko!" Sakura said running away "Sakura wait!" Brian said running after Sakura leaving Kimiko looking at the commotion. Brian almost caught up with Sakura "Damn hes fast, after all he is in the track team, and how can I possibly run in these' Sakura thought looking down at her delicate pink sandals that were not a dirty from the dirt. " Create, create a hole in the ground behind me" Sakura said softly.. Suddenly a hole appeared and Brian fell giving Sakura the change to run away. When Sakura was far enough away she wiped her tears with her bare arm, but more tears formed. She looked back and saw Kimiko helping Brian stand up, 'They were meant to be together anyways' Sakura thought. She then wiped another set of tears and remember that is was cold. Now shivering Sakura took out her cell phone and called who ever she could....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Soccer Practice *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ball came near Ken, the best player on team 2, Kondo forcefully kicked the ball, it went straight to team 1's goal fast, suddenly an arm blocked the ball bouncing off to Syaoran. 'All right Ken!!' Syaoran thought (A/N: Yes, I just had to put my Ken in it!) Syaoran had the ball, he rushed toward the goal, there was a guy standing in his way, 'easy' Syaoran thought has he twisted the ball and quickly moved the the left side shaking off the guy. He then ran up ahead and saw Eriol was open. He fircely kicked the ball and it went over to Eriol. Eriol moved 5 steps then kicked the ball high in the air "What the hell ar" The coach yelled (A/N : Bad coach) but before he could finish his sentence Syaoran jumped up and hit the ball with his head and it landed straight into the goal "Score!" Syaoran yelled. "Great!" the coached yelled. "Now for" But the coach was interrupted by a cell phone going off (A/N: Why do they say off?not on?) Suddenly Syaoran realized that was his cell phone. He quickly went and picked it up "Hello?" Syaoran said "Syaoran?" a small weak voice came from it "Yeah? who's this" Syaoran asked "..It Its Sakura" Sakura said her voice cracking "Woah, what happened to you?" Syaoran said concerned " Well," Sakura said starting to sob "Um" Sakura began "The date didn't go too great?" Syaoran asked "Could you please come pick me up? Tomoyo is" Sakura began "Yeah, I herd, Hold on I'll be right there ok?" Syaoran said "Thanks" Sakura said weakly "Sorry coach I got to run" Syaoran said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!" Coach said going balistic " I got to go" Syaoran said walking off. 'I wonder what that was about' Eriol wondered. 'Hold on Sakura, just hold on' Syaoran said now running to his car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Awww, how sad!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: I wasn't in this one you know.  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Ok ok i forgot...  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Want me to become Keroberous and..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Ok OK get the point, review pllz!! JA!! 


	4. Stronger

Living Together By SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura : Hey minna! Thanks for all the reivew!! I'm glad you came back!! After all, I did leave you with a cliff hanger =D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan : Evil! How can Brian be so mean!!  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: yes, but I didn't mean for you guys to hate him so much.. its hard to explain.. I'll have Kimiko explain it in the story? lOL Please don't hate her either!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Can we hate you?  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: No you may not! Anyways, onto the story!! o yeah..this chapter has S+S moments! Yay! lOL  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hahaha, before that I forgot something.I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!! sob so leave me alone!  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 4 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Soccer Practice *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ball came near Ken, the best player on team 2, Kondo forcefully kicked the ball, it went straight to team 1's goal fast, suddenly an arm blocked the ball bouncing off to Syaoran. 'All right Ken!!' Syaoran thought (A/N: Yes, i just had to put my Ken in it!) Syaoran had the ball, he rushed toward the goal, there was a guy standing in his way, 'easy' Syaoran thought has he twisted the ball and quickly moved the the left side shaking off the guy. He then ran up ahead and saw Eriol was open. He fiercely kicked the ball and it went over to Eriol. Eriol moved 5 steps then kicked the ball high in the air "What the hell ar" The coach yelled (A/N: Bad coach) but before he could finish his sentence Syaoran jumped up and hit the ball with his head and it landed straight into the goal "Score!" Syaoran yelled. "Great!" the coached yelled. "Now for" But the coach was interupted by a cell phone going off (A/N: Why do they say off?not on?) Sudddenly Syaoran realized that was his cell phone. He quickly went and picked it up "Hello?" Syaoran said "Syaoran?" a small weak voice came from it "Yeah? Who's this" Syaoran asked "..It Its Sakura" Sakura said her voice cracking "Woah, what happened to you?" Syaoran said concerned " Well," Sakura said starting to sob "Um" Sakura began "The date didn't go too great?" Syaoran asked, "Could you please come pick me up? Tomoyo is" Sakura began "Yeah, I herd, Hold on I'll be right there ok?" Syaoran said "Thanks" Sakura said weakly "Sorry coach I got to run" Syaoran said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!" Coach said going balistic " I got to go" Syaoran said walking off. 'I wonder what that was about' Eriol wondered. 'Hold on Sakura, just hold on' Syaoran said now running to his car.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran raced up to the restaurant. He was worried, really worried, never was he this worried for a girl, but he pushed those thoughts away, for now he had to find Sakura. He sped out of the parking lot and ended up stopping in front of a traffic light. "Kuso(shit)!!" Syaoran yelled. He looked around and remember when he raced with Sakura back to the apartment, remembered her sleeping on the same bed. What was going on? Suddenly the light turned green, breaking up his thought. He quickly rushed on. He rushed to the restraunt where he herd Sakura was gloating about before going to Tomoyo's. He found Sakura. Crouching near the ground, her arms wrapped around her, her face buried in her arms. She was crying. "Sakura." Syaoran said bending over. Sakura then slightly tilted her head up and looked into amber eyes. It was Syaoran. "Syao..Syaoran" Sakura said wiping her tears away, but more spilled out. "Sakura, are you ok" Syaoran asked softly reaching out a hand. Sakura took it. Syaoran gently pulled her up and looked at her face. She was a mess, her messy buns became limp long falling hair, and her sad, dull eyes were filled with tears that kept coming out. Her nose was a little red and runny from crying, with tear stained cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura then wiped her tears again with her slender hand. Sakura then began to shiver. Syaoran caressed her face and removed a few tears away from her face, the hand felt so warm. Syaoran then took off his jacket and put it around Sakura's arm. "Let's go to the car now" Syaoran whispered in her ear. Sakura slowly nodded her head. With an arm around Sakura's shoulder they both slowly headed to the card.  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Apartment-~  
  
  
  
Syaoran opened the door, will one arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura was feeling slightly better. Syaoran signaled Sakura to sit on the couch while he wanted to call Tomoyo. 'Shimatta, what am I suppose to do? I've never been in a situation like the! Ahh Tomoyo please be home!' Syaoran thought while punching in the numbers. He waited for it to ring and heard Sakura sniffling and getting a tissue. "Hello?" Eriols voice suddenly popped out. "Eriol! Is Tomoyo there?!" Sakura ased urgently "Er.no sorry, she's still at the convention." Eriol replied. "Oh. " Syaoran said slowly. "Dude, what the hell is up?" Eriol asked. "Ah, tell you later, got to go" Sakura said "Ja" Eriol replied. Syaoran looked up to see Sakura on the couch hugging her knees again, sniffling and staring at nothing in particular. Syaoran sighed. What is he supposed to do?  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran eneter the living room with a tray containing two bowls and two spoons. He walked up to Sakura, placed the tray down on the table where he saw the coffee stain that happened the first day Sakura moved in. Syaoran then sat down next to Sakura and looked at her. Sakura's had stopped crying. 'Ah, thank god she stopped crying; Syaoran thought then said "Feel like any soup?" "It's chicken noodle..your favorite?" Syaoran thought. 'Hopefully..' Syaoran thought. 'That's not my favorite..' Sakura thought..Then she suddenly realized how much Syaoran was trying to cheer her up, to comfort her, this made her mouth gave a light tug to each side of her mouth and formed a small smile. 'Ah! She's smiling!! I must have guessed correctly!' Syaoran thought. "Sure, I would love to have some." Sakura said reaching for a bowl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later-~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura set the bowl down both of them done with their soup. Sakura got up and said "Tell you what Sakura,, you go dry off, take a nice warm bath and we come back and watch any chik flick of your choice. "Ok" Sakura said more cheerful then before. Sakura waked over to her room while Sakura took the bowls and went to wash them in the sink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Bathroom *~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura layed there, bubbles all over the surface, it felt good. She sighed and tried not to think of this evening, yet she did. She thought of how Brian was making out with Kimiko, about how Syaoran came to her even though he had a big practice. 'Brian and Kimiko were meant to be, I know they love each other very much...now if only I can find my love.'Sakura thought  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Hour Later -~  
  
  
  
Sakura emerged out of her room. She felt much better after her bath. 'Almost back to normal' Sakura thought. She had her hair in a mess bun, wearing her loose tank top that still had the brocken strap and soft pink pajama pants. She found Syaoran reading a book on the coach. "What's that?" Sakura asked curiously. "It's called a book, you've herad of those before right?" Syaoran said closing the book. Suddenly he slammed his hand over his mouth. He had forgot. 'Oh no! Here comes the water works!' Syaoran thought beginning to panic. Instead Sakura gave a small smile. 'Huh?' Syaoran then said "So what do you wat to watch?" Syaoran then quickly thought of the ultimate chick flick or move that girls loved to watch "Titanic?" Syaoran said 'Oh damn it!" It's a sad ending!! Ah shit!! Two times in a row! Think Syaoran! Think!!!' Syaoran said mentally kicking himself. This time, Sakura did start crying. "Oh, Sakura I'm sorry" Syaoran said putting a hand on her shoulder. Thay both sat on the coach. "Tel me about your err "date", it's better to let it out ne?" Syaoran said. Sakura then began to cry on Syaoran's shoulder. "When I got there" Sakura said muffling in Syaoran's shirt. " I saw.. saw Brian" Sakura then shedde more tears on Syaoran "and he was..was" Sakura began. Syaoran wrapped both arms around Sakura, hugging her tightly to his chest. "He was making out with..with Kimiko!" Sakura said bursting into tears. Syaoran was shoked at what she just said. 'That Brian! I'm gung teach him a lesson!' Syaoran thought then paid his attention back to Sakura. "Then..he asked me what I was doing there.." Sakura said burying her head in Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran just hugged her tighter. After five minutes Sakura stopped crying and Syaoran offered her a tissue.  
  
  
  
  
  
She pulled away from Syaoran to find a big wet spot all over his shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry" Sakura said "Ahaha, it's all right as long as you feel better" Syaoran said giving her a smile. Sakura smiled back "Now then, while I change my shirt, why don't you puck out a movie hmm?" Syaoran asked standing up. Sakura amiled even widder beginning to forget the whole incident. "Ok!" Sakura said little more cheerfully. "Arigato Syaoran" Sakura said "Oh, no problem, I don't mind chick flicks myself" Syaoran said waving his hand, "Sometimes I don't see what" Syaoran started rambling on and on while walking to his room. This caused Sakura to smile more. "No, not that" Sakura said. "Huh?" Syaoran turned around to look at her. "Thanks for helping me feel better, thanks for coming to pick me up, thanks for everything" Sakura said smiling. Syaoran then walked up to Sakura, really close so that they could only see each other's faces. He then put two fingers under Sakura's chin and slightly tilted it upwards. He then looked into her bright gleeful eyes. "Sakura, I'll always be there for you" and gave her a kiss on her cheek before hugging her. (A/N Aaaawwwww) After a minute he pulled away and simply said, "Now you find a tape while I change ne?" Syaoran said softly. Sakura sm iled and nodded her head. "Hai!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Two minutes later -~  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked into the living room. "Have you chosen ms.?" Syaoran asked teasingfully. Sakura smiled. "Yup, Serendipity!" "Not a bad choice" Syaoran answered. They popped the VHS in the VHR and sat on the coach. Sakura then began to snuggle with Syaoran. Leaning her whole body on Syaoran while paying attention to the TV. Syaoran just smiled and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Two hours later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok" Syaoran said standing up and stretching. "Aw, what a sweet movie" Sakura said also standing up. "I wonder if I'll ever find my true love in time." Sakura said softly out loud. "Hey!" Syaoran said putting his arm on Sakura's shoulder "You will, you definetly will!" Syaoran looking into her emerald eyes. "Arigato" Sakura said smiling. "And if you don't.." Syaoran said smirking "Then you can marry mee if you're getting old" Syaoran said. "Hahaha, no thanks" Sakura said walking to her room. "What? Not good enough for you?" Syaoran asked teasingly. "No, you're perfect" Sakura said jokingly. About to enter her room, she saw how lonely it was in there, she would rather stay out here, with Syaoran, with someone to be with. Syaoran saw this. "Hey, Sakura why don't you come sleep with me today?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura's face lit up. "Really" Sakura asked smiling "No!" Syaoran said then said, "Of course, no lets go" Syaoran said putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "By the way, Chicken noodle isn't my favorite soup" Sakura began "Oh? Then what is?" Syaoran asked feeling stupid "Clam chowder" "Mine too" (A/N: Mine too!) When they got into Syaoran's room, Syaoran moved over to let Sakura in. She slipped in and pulled the green sheet over her shoulders. Then hugged Syaoran. Syaoran just automatically wrapped his arms around her slim waist. They both fell asleep in each other's arms..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKanideSakura: Aaawwww! You see? S+S moment! Teehee hope it was good enough for you -_-ll ok ok I WAS going to end it here..but I think that I would have been to short then huh? Ok! More!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up to find herself in Syaorans room again. She tried to pull the covers over her head again. While hearing bird chirping, she felt that she had more space...she quickly pulled herself up to sitting position and scanned the bed. Syaoran wasn't there. 'Oh shit, I hope Syaoran's not on the floor again!! Please oh please!!' Sakura thought while moving slowly to the edge of the bed. She looked on the ground. It was empty. "Hoe?" Sakura thought. "Where'd he go?" Sakura asked looking under the bed. "Nope not there...'' Sakura said slowly. She then smelled something. Breakfast. Sakura slowly walked into the kitchen and found Syaoran cooking, wearing an apron and holding a spatula on one hand and a pan on the other. "Ohayo" Syaoran said putting the pancakes in a plate "Morning" Sakura chimed. Looking at Syaoran in the apron. Sakura had to admit, ever since yesterday, when he was so caring for her, she did start to like him. "Ya know Sakura, If you don't hurry up we are going to be late" Syaoran said beginning to removing the apron. "Oh yeah! todays there's school!!!" Sakura said rushing into her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura rushed out of her room. Her hair straight down. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a few cherry blossom design on it and blue denim short skirt along with baggy socks (A/N I love those! there so kewl!!) and light pink platform tennis shoes. She saw Syaoran had just finished washing the dishes, he was still wearing his apron. There was a plate of pancakes on the table. It was for her. She ran up to it and stuffed it all in her mouth "Pig" Syaoran said then went back to rinsing the cup. "Hmph" Sakura said. washing her plate. Syaoran rushed in his room to get his back pack. He then came back out. "Why are you still wearing you apron?" Sakura asked questionlly. "Its... its stuck" Syaoran said sweatdropping. "Awww, here let me help you" Sakura said trying to untie the knot. "Dude Syaoran what did you do?" Sakura said fingering it then pulling random strings. She blushed at the fact that she was so close to him. After a minute she finally set it loose. "Thanks Sakura" Syaoran said taking off his apron revealing that he was wearing a dark blue shirt along with baggy blue jeans (A/N all blue) "Lets go" Syaoran said running to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were both rushing to their class, suddenly Sakura tripped "HHHOOEEE" Sakura screamed but felt strong arms around her waist. She then got up, Syaoran's arm still around her, she faced him. when suddenly the bell rang. "AK!" They both said entering the room. "Please be seated" the professor began to drown on and on. Syaoran sat there thinking. Ever since yesterday he had felt a certain feeling. He wanted her to be happy, wanted to make her happy, He wanted to see the shinning gleefulness in her eyes, whenever he wrapped his arms around Sakura's delicate slim waist he would melt. He wanted her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Lunch -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked up to Eriol. "Hey" Syaoran said while walking to he cafateria (A/N I know cafeteria food are nasty!! well lets just pretend this is a really really good one that serves Mc Donalds and Burger King or something) "Yo, I herd about what happened" Eriol began. not noticing that Sakura and Chihiru were only 5 feet away from them. "And I have to say good job! I don't think i could have done that even with Tomoyo" Eriol said inline, again not noticing Sakura and Chihru were two people behind them. "Haha, its all in the skills my man" Syaoran said high fiving Eriol "And if i didn't know any better, I'd think that you are falling for her." Eriol said giving a secret smile. Syaoran stood there stumped. He wanted to tell Eriol of course, but he knew that Eriol would tell Tomoyo and Tomoyo would tell Sakura. Not wanting to give Sakura more pressure then she has already he said "Naw, I helped her cuz she looked so helpless" Syaoran said. Sakura stepped back a little 'Is that what he thought? Just because I looked helpless? Sakura then continued to talk to Chihru  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Near end of Lunch -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura!" Chihru said running up to her "Hey Chihru" Sakura said smiling. "I need to find a new place to stay..." Chihru began, "Yamazaki says he needs some space... maybe it's because i always choke him...but if he would just stop telling lies!" Chiharu said "But it doesn't matter, we can't be living together so early anyways, it would just be like being married, then what's the point of being married?" Chihru said giving a little laugh. "Haha, so if you see any cheap apartments.." Chihru said "But I wouldn't break you two up, Heck no" Chihru said not noticing that Syaoran and Yamazaki were near them. "Hoe, why?" Sakura asked "Oh, come on Sakura! that was really sweet of what he did, if only Yamazaki could be like that... besides you honestly can't tell me you don't feel anything for him.. I mean he has the looks the body and now the sweetness! i mean score!" Chiharu said 'You got that right' Sakura thought 'But if Tomoyo isn't the first to know she'll be furious' Sakura then said "Nope, that was kind of him, but how can I like him?" Sakura said lying. 'Oh, so she doesn't like me that way' Syaoran said looking down sadly. "So Syaoran?" "What do you say?" Yamazaki asking "Huh?" Syaoran said looking at Yamazaki. "Dude are you ok? I said, sine Chihru is moving out, wana move in?" Yamazaki asked. "Oh, naw, I'll stay to help Sakura pay for rent and all" Syaoran said Yamazaki was about to say something when the bell rang...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After School -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura slowly walked out of the school and began walking to the parking lot. when suddenly she heard her name "SAKURA!!" Sakura quickly turned around to see Kimiko running to her. Kimiko was a little short 5'5" and put her jet black hair in a ponytail, she had light orange eyes. 'Oh great' Sakura thought and began to walk off again. Finally when Kimiko was side by side to Sakura she began. "Sakura.. I'm sorry about Saturday" Kimiko began. Sakura just walked on "Look, I know how you much feel, I knew how much you liked Brian, and I'm sorry, but you see" Kimiko said. "I love him, and he loves me" Kimiko said "So please, please don't be upset with me or him." Kimiko continued "I'm sure he didn't mean to" Kimiko finally ended. Sakura stopped walking and looked at Kimiko. Kimiko looked down, with shame, Sakura could tell Kimiko really meant it. "I understand" Sakura said giving her a warm smile. Kimko brought her head up and saw Sakura smiling. "Ya gatta( I'm glad)!" Kimiko said hugging Sakura. " I truly love him" Kimiko said. 'Just like Syaoran' Sakura thought. Sakura suddenly stood in shock hearing what her voice just told her  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan? Daijubu?" Kimiko asked. "Yeah, haha I just wanted to know where Syaoran was" Sakura said. "Last time I saw he was on the field with Brian.." Kimiko said. "NANI!!" Sakura said "Oh my god! Come on Kimiko" Sakura said beginning to run while dragging Kimiko along "Oy Oy! (Hey Hey)" Kimiko began.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* At the field*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want Syaoran?" Brian asked impatiently. Syaoran flared in anger. "Why did you do such a thing?" Syaoran asked. "Huh?" "Oh, you mean the date with Sakura" Brian began. "Simple, I love Kimiko with all my heart" Brian said 'Just like how i love Sakura..' Syaoran thought but then pushed the thought away "But why did you do such a mean thing to Sakura" Syaoran said clutching his fist. "Look, I'm sorry I hurt your girlfriend, but i didn't realize I loved Kimiko until the night before, and after that, everything just sorta blurred.." Brian began Syaoran blushed hearing those words. "She's not my girlfriend!" Syaoran finally said. "And you will pay!" Syaoran said punching him in the face then kicking him in the stomach followed by an ax kick. (A/N: So basiclly Syaoran kicked Brian in the stomach then in the back) Looking at Brian on the ground. Brian got up, he had a bruise on his face. Syaoran was in the middle to wheel kick him when "SYAORAN!!!" Sakura yelled, she quickly used the time card. And ran up to Syaoran. "Syaoran! What do you think you are doing?!" Sakura yelled. " I was getting revenge for you" Syaoran said. Sakura then called back time and whispered we'll talk about this later. Kimiko ran up to Brian and hugged him. "Oh my god! are you all right!?" Kimiko asked frantically. "Yeah, I'm fine. Brian said, I deserved it." He then faced Sakura and looked at her "Sakura, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Brian said reaching out his hand Sakura smiled "Its ok, I understand, you two are in love" Sakura said looking at Kimiko, she was still clutching onto Brian. Sakura then reached out her hand and they both shook  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 20 minutes later at the apartment -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran! What the hell do you think you were doing?" Sakura asked furiously "I was revenging you!" Syaoran asked confused what just happened. "Look, I don't need you to fight my battles for me!! I am sick and tired of you always pretending to act so strong!" "Look I just" but Syaoran was cut off by Sakura "No! You listen here! You aren't that that strong! Got that? I was announced the one who passed the final judgment! Not you! I defeated Eriol! No You! I am the mistress of the cards!!! NOT YOU!!! and you have been training since you were 3!! You're a weakling!" Sakura yelled and finally ended. Syaoran took a step back at his shockness of what she said. It was worse already that Sakura didn't like him that way, now she hated him and worse she rubbed the part that has always haunted his life. "I'm sorry" Syaoran mumbled then walked into his room. After Syaoran left Sakura immediately felt bad for what she said and began to cry a little while walking to her lonely room....  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 2 hours later -~  
  
Sakura sat on the kitchen table reading a magazine and thinking about Syaoran. Suddenly Syaoran's door opened and Syaoran came out. He then walked to Sakura "Sakura..... I'm moving out...."  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: GASP!! OHOHOHHO! Maybe I shouldn't have written more huh?! =)  
  
Kero-chan: That's not Sakura! not the Sakura I know!  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Haha, true, there is a little OOC i here isn't there? Well who knows..Sakura is always so sweet and kind, she has to blow up someday  
  
Sakura: Hey!  
  
SwtKandieSakura: I was just joking  
  
Sakura: Ok walks away  
  
SwtKandieSakura: yup thanks for reading! please review!!! JA!!! 


	5. Aishiteru Zutto

Living Together by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hey!! I see you have comeback to see what happened to my kilff hanger..lOL thanxz for all the reviews!! Teehee. Yes yes, Syaoran sayz he's moving out. but *gasp* will he really? Teehee, for those who are confused.. they admit they love each other.. but just not out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Great! Syaoran moves out i move in! hello pudding  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Unfortunatly kero...you're not guna be in here a lot..  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: DOESHITE!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Its just how it goes... aniwaiz, I DO OWN CARDCAPTER SAKURA....  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Haha! gotcha! you see what happens when you don't pay attention in the disclammer?! HAHAHH!! I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!! Haha sorry.. ug 2 mush coffee o.O anyways onto the story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 8 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Syaoran! What the hell do you think you were doing?" Sakura asked furiously "I was revenging you!" Syaoran asked confused what just happened. "Look, I don't need you to fight my battles for me!! I am sick and tired of you always pretending to act so strong!" "Look I just" but Syaoran was cut off by Sakura "No! you listen here! You aren't that that strong! Got that? I was announced the one who passed the final judgment! Not you! I defeated Eriol! No You! I am the mistress of the cards!!! NOT YOU!!! and you have been training since you were 3!! You're a weakling!" Sakura yelled and finally ended. Syaoran took a step back at his shock ness of what she said. It was worse already that Sakura didn't like him that way, now she hated him and worse she rubbed the part that has always haunted his life. "I'm sorry" Syaoran mumbled then walked into his room. After Syaoran left Sakura immediately felt bad for what she said and began to cry a little while walking to her lonely room....  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 2 hours later -~  
  
  
  
Sakura sat on the kitchen table reading a magazine and thinking about Syaoran. Suddenly after 2 hours Syaoran's door opened and Syaoran came out. He then walked to Sakura "Sakura..... I'm moving out...."  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wha wha waht?" Sakura asked slowly, beginning to form tears. " I said I'm moving out" Syaoran said sternly. "Doe Doeshite?" Sakura said stepping back. Syaoran sighed then looked at Sakura in the face. "Why would you want to live with me? I am nothing but a weakling. You're right, I had no right to hurt Brian" Syaoran said saddly looking at the ground. He then looked back at her "I don't know what I was thinking, its just that" Sakura was beginning to tremble "Just that you looked so sad, I i i wanted to something that would would make him feel at least a little of what you went through. Sakura, im sorry but I know you would like it better anyways if I didn't live with you, so hey, your dream has come true" Syaoran said trying to fake smile, but his eyes were sad. 'tie IiE NO!!! that's not true Syaoran!! You can't leave! No not now not ever!! I LOVE YOU!!' Sakura fircly thought. "I'll miss you Sakura" Syaoran said sadly, and with one last look at her he went back to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once the door close Sakura colappsed. Sakura collapsed on the ground. "Why Syaoran, why do you have to leave me?' Sakura thought...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Syaorans Room *~  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran was packing. He picked up his green shirt. The on his left sleeve had a disappeared. Syaoran smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ak" Sakura said sounding like she was drowning. Syaoran quickly got out of his room and saw a Sakura under the kitchen faucet with a mouthful of water. Syaoran stood there watching and chuckling. Sakura saw Syaoran and in a mouthful said "Rell? rn roo guna ell ee?" Sakura said then swallowing the water. Sakura got up and gave him the wrench, "Tag, go for it" Sakura simply said Syaoran crawled under the sink and began to tighten and loosen things. Suddenly he said, " There that should do it" Syaoran said standing out. Now will you do the honors of loosening that pipe?" Syaoran said handing her the wrench. "Sure!" Sakura said. She went under the sink and loosened the wrench. Suddenly water spilled everywhere especially on Sakura "Ack ug cough cough" Sakura yelled. The water was still spilling out, but Sakura ignored that. She fiercely went and attacked Syaoran, surprisingly she knocked Syaoran down so Syaoran was lying in water and Sakura was lying on top of him. "Hah!" Sakura said triumphly, "Now you are wetter then me!" Sakura said smiling. Syaoran grabbed onto Sakura and flipped her over so Syaoran was lying onto of Sakura. "Now you are" Syaoran said giving her a smile. Then began to gather buckets and cup throwing water at each other and in the end they both laughed so hard that they both fell into the water. The water was beginning to rise. "We better fix the pipe" Sakura said "Right" Syaoran replied wearing googles and went under the sink. "Oh shit!!" Syaoran yelled. "Sakura! Where did the ring go?" Syaoran asked. "I don't know!" Sakura said swimming in the water looking for the pipe. "Nevermind that!" Syaoran said give me something to wrap around this quick!" Syaoran said. "Uh, uh ano." Sakura looked around nervously then tore Syorans sleeve. "Here" Sakura said "Than..Hey!" Syaoran said "Nevermind just do it!" And so he did...  
  
  
  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran smiled then neatly folded the shirt and put it in the rest of the suitcase. He had just noticed. He looked around, mostly everything had been put away the he realized that he had love Sakura all this time, but didn't notice it until the day before yesterday. He couldn't live without her. But now he had to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Dinner -~  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked out of his room to find Sakura cooking. She had on her short pink apron and put her hair in two pig tails. 'She looks so cute..' "Would you like some?" Sakura asked giving a smile. "Sure, Leme help you" Syaoran said walking over to Sakura. He then stood right behind her so he touched her back. He then reached out his left hand and put it on Sakura's and began to tell her to stir the other way. Taking Sakura's right hand in his he told her to grab the pan handle. Now Syaoran was practically wrapping his arms around Sakura. She blushed 'This feels so right'. They had dinner in silence. Each thinking the other won't want to talk to each other. After dinner. Syaoran spoke. "Arigato Sakura, it was delicious" "No problem" Sakura said smiling while helping Syaoran wash the dishes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There arms rubbing slightly and hand touching. "Sakura, you haven't even once helped me once washing the dished before" Syaoran said finishing washing the last dish and wiping his hands, along with Sakura. "Thats true, but I never imagined you'd be moving out Sakura said sadly. Syaoran put both of his hands on each side of Sakura cheek and tilted Sakura's head slightly. "Hey hey, why are you so sad?" Syaoran asked, "Chiharu can move in, so you will have someone to pay for rent" 'It's not that..' Sakura thought. "Ok" Sakura said smiling. "That's a girl" Syaoran said smiling then giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then hugged her "I'll miss you" Syaoran said giving her one last smile. He then went to get his stuff. After a minute he came back out. Sakura went with him to the door feeling tears forming again. Syaoran looked at Sakura. "I'll miss you ying fa" "Me too, Xiao Lang" Sakura said. Syaoran gave her one last hug and walked out the door. After the door closed Sakura fell onto the ground crying. "Syaoran! come back! I love you!!" Sakura said half crying . At the elevator Syaoran stood waiting for the elevator. The door opened. "Aishiteru Sakura Aishiteru" Syaoran said looking back at the appartment door. "Zutto"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Awww how sad! Also gomen ne this chapter is so short -_-ll  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Really Kandie! do you want to make everyone cry?  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: No!! Its just how the fanfic goes!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Well put me in next time  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: What ever, anyways everyone please review!!! 


	6. Open your eyes

Living Together by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hey minna-san!! I wana thank you SO much for reviewing!!! *giggles * teehee thanks soo much!! And last chapter was sad wasn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Do i get to be in this chapter?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Besides, don't worry they still see each other at school =] . heehee I think I made it a little too dramatic -__-;; It'll get better! Promise!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Then you better put me in this chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: rrriigghhttt on to the story, by the way I do not own cardcaptor Sakura  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together chapter 9 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 6 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
There arms rubbing slightly and hand touching. "Sakura, you haven't even once helped me once washing the dished before" Syaoran said finishing washing the last dish and wiping his hands, along with Sakura. "That's true, but I never imagined you'de be moving out Sakura said sadly. Syaoran put both of his hands on each side of Sakura cheek and tilted Sakura's head slightly. "Hey hey, why are you so sad?" Syaoran asked, "Chiharu can move in, so you will have someone to pay for rent" 'It's not that..' Sakura thought. "Ok" Sakura said smiling. "That's a girl" Syaoran said smiling then giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then hugged her "I'll miss you" Syaoran said giving her one last smile. He then went to get his stuff. After a minute he came back out. Sakura went with him to the door feeling tears forming again. Syaoran looked at Sakura. "I'll miss you Ying Fa" "Me too, Xiao Lang" Sakura said. Syaoran gave her one last hug and walked out the door. After the door closed Sakura fell onto the ground crying. "Syaoran! come back! I love you!!" Sakura said half crying. At the elevator Syaoran stood waiting for the elevator. The door opened. "Aishiteru Sakura Aishiteru" Syaoran said looking back at the apartment door. "Zutto"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- The next morning -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up grudgily and walked into bathroom half awake. She brushed her teeth then washed her face. She then looked up on the mirror to find a note on the mirror "Hoe?" Sakura went closer to look at it...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura, I knew it, you over slept. Haha, don't be late for school ok? You can tell Chiharu the good news and she can move in. That way, you can get rid of me, and have a really good friend to live with you. How convenient. You know, its probably really late right now, so what are you doing for? hurry up! You're going to be late!! I wish I could see how you are reacting right now. Stop reading this note and get to school!!  
  
  
  
Syoaran Li  
  
that spells Syaoran Li you baka  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Sakura read the note, she did realize it was late. With a big HHHOOEEE she quickly slipped on a sleevless blue top and light blue jeans, grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After 10 minutes-~ ~* At School*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bell rang and Syaoran was sitting in class. Suddenly Sakura barged into the room and looked around. She found Syaoran giving Sakura a smirk. Sakura walked to the only open seat, by Syaoran. And both of them were glad too. The professor began to pass out test. "Oh please lemme have a good grade, Oh kami please!!" Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her, Sakura looked back and said "Well aren't you the least bit worried about your grade. Suddenly the professor handed Syaoran his, he took a glimps at it and said "Nope" Sakura looked at Syaoran's, 97%. "Nani! NO fair!!" Sakura cried. Sakura was the last to receive her test. Just when he was about to hand it to Sakura the professor said. "Kinomoto-san!! This is the 3rd time you did badly on a test! You need some help! I am assigning Syaoran Li to help you in math, everyday two hours." The professor said writing something down. "What?!" Syaoran asked Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Lunch -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"HON TOH ?!" Chiharu asked. Sakura just simply nodded. "AH Arigato Sakura- chan!!!" Chiharu said hugging Sakura. "This is going to be so much fun, we can stay up" Chiharu began babbling. Sakura just walked with Chiharu, thinking about Syaoran. She didn't mean it, she didn't know what had gotten into her. 'He was only trying to protect me, to defend me, how could I say such a thing?' Sakura thought. "And Sakura-chan are you listening?" Chiharu asked "Oh there's Naoko! I'm going to tell her the good news!" Chiharu said running to Naoko. Suddenly Tomoyo appeared out of nowhere. "Hi Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said "Sakura.... I know you are sad..." Tomoyo began "What's wrong? I know it's not because of the Brian deal " Tomoyo said wondering "Tomoyo- chan..." Sakura began " I I I love Syaoran" Sakura said sadly. "REALLY?!" Tomoyo said beginning to for stars in her eyes. "Hai" Sakura said "I knew I was right!" Tomoyo said jumping, but then noticed what happened and stopped. "Sakura, you have to tell him" Tomoyo said "Demo" Sakrua began "Tell him!" Tomoyo commanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Under a Cherry Blossom tree *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked at the petals of Cherry Blossom in his hand "Syaoran, you love Sakura doncha?" Eriol began "No shit" Syaoran said blowing the petals off his hand. "Hm? I was correct!" Eriol said smirking. "Then why did you move out?" Eriol asked. "Kuz, she hates me, I beated up Brian, I shouldn't have" Syaoran began. "Aw, come on, she was just a little taken back by everything." Eriol began. "Well it's too late now, I've moved in with Yamazaki" Syaoran said brushing a petal off his shoulder. "Do what you need to do"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After School -~  
  
  
  
Sakura humming along walked over to the parking lot. Chiharu had already moved in at lunch, Sakura had to admitt, she was fairly happy that a close friend was going to live with her. But she would much rather have Syaoran. When Sakura was about to reach out her keys for her car Syaoran popped out of nowhere, 4 inches away from Sakura. "HOE?" Sakura looked back at Syaoran surprised. "And just where do you think you are going missy?" Syaoran joked putting his arms on the side of his waist and tapping his foot. "I was going back to our, i mean my apartment" Sakura said. After she said that. Syaoran dropped his arms and looked sad, both of them. They stood in silence for about a minute then Syaoran spoke up. "Come on, we got to go study, I don't want you failing you know" Syaoran said grabbing Sakura's wrist. "You don't?" Sakura asked surprisingly. Syaoran looked back "Nope" said giving a warm smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
~- At the Library -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"So all you do is bring this over here and solve the equation while finding the variable" Syaoran said. "Ooohhh" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 2 hours later at the parking lot -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were walking together to the parking lot, Sakura walking a little ahead of Syaoran. Sakura walked in the middle of the street beginning to cross when suddenly a crazy motorcyclist (A/N: NO it's not ken!!!) was heading right over to Sakura.... "Sakura watch out!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Wellps that's it..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: HAHA Gotcha!! Nope not it, not yet! LoL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran quickly ran over to Sakura and pushed her away from the motocycle, but got hit on the side of him. He fell on the ground while the motorcyclist sped away. After the dust cleared Syaoran was on the ground trying to get up "Sakura...." Syaoran said grunting "Are are you oK?" Syaoran said wincing at all the pain. "Oh my god! Syaoran are you alright!?" Sakura asked paniclly while helping Syaoran up. "Oh my god!!! Syaoran!" Sakura said hugging Syaoran tightly while Syaoran limped. "I'M SORRY!!" Sakura said tears running down her cheek. "I'M SORRY!! I'm sorry about calling you a weakling! I'm sorry!! I am the weakling! You saved my life! Along with many other times!!! Syaoran!!!" Sakura yelled tears streaming down her face. Syaoran was now sitting against his car, his eyes closed. "Oh my god!" "Mayo wa gate (open your eyes.I think..)!!" Sakura cried. "SYAORAN!!!" Sakura said crying. Syaoran's eyes didn't open.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Ok NOW this is the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Oh no, the gaki is hurt  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: I know! How sad!! Ok that ends it for this chapter, review! JA!! Ohohohoho! Left you with another cliff hanger =P teehee well review please!! 


	7. Catch me forever

Living Together By SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: *crys * thank you  
  
people so much for reviewing!! Thanks  
  
soo much!!! =] !! oh right, syaoran got  
  
hit by a motorcycle... what will happen ohoohohohohohohho!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo: Hey that's MY word  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Well it's mine now,  
  
I'm the author and i can do anything I want.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Sakura making out with Eriol*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo: NNOO!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: You see, and you're  
  
right no offence but I hate that pairing!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Ok, Kero you might have a  
  
Small portion in here...o yes, but everyone, this  
  
chapter is not very good, I'm on writers block =(  
  
relly bad writers block 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan :Alright!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Ok, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, now on with the story.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 7 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran quickly ran over to Sakura and pushed her away from the motorcycle, but got hit on the side of him. He fell on the ground while the motorcyclist sped away. After the dust cleared Syaoran was on the ground trying to get up "Sakura...." Syaoran said grunting "Are are you oK?" Syaoran said wincing at all the pain. "Oh my god! Syaoran are you alright!?" Sakura asked paniclly while helping Syaoran up. "Oh my god!!! Syaoran!" Sakura said hugging Syaoran tightly while Syaoran limped. "I'M SORRY!!" Sakura said tears running down her cheek. "I'M SORRY!! I'm sorry about calling you a weakling! I'm sorry!! I am the weakling! You saved my life! Along with many other times!!! Syaoran!!!" Sakura yelled tears streaming down her face. Syaoran was now sitting against his car, his eyes closed. "Oh my god!" "Mayo wa gate (open your eyes.I think..)!!" Sakura cried. "SYAORAN!!!" Sakura said crying. Syaoran's eyes didn't open.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran fluttered his eyes as he woke up. He looked at the room. This wasn't his apartment.... He went to a sit up position to find that he was in his old apartment, and Sakura kneeling on the side of the coach where he lay. "Sak Sakura" Syaoran softly. Sakura woke up and saw Syaoran had woken up "SYAORAN" Sakura cried hugging him tightly. "Syaoran are you ok?" Sakura asked, "Yeah, I'm fine Sakura" Syaoran said beginning to stand up. "No, Syaoran you have to rest!" Sakura exclaimed. "No, I'm great" Syaoran said getting up "Besides I have to call Yamazaki what happened, and isn't Chiharu wondering what i am doing in the apartment?" Syaoran began. "No, Chiharu and Yamazaki are on a date right now" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- The next day-~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you serious?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded. "Aaaww how sweet of him!" Tomoyo said sighing. Sakura sweat dropped. "Tomoyo-chan! Don't you realize that Syaoran could have died?!" Sakura yelled "Do you think he likes you?" Tomoyo asked not listening. "No, he would have done that to anyone" Sakura said looking back at her lunch. "Ohohoohho, I'm guna get you two together" Tomoyo said triumphly. "Oh no Tomoyo you stay out of this one" Sakura began "We are going to have a pool party!" Tomoyo yelled "Oh no"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After School -~  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat next to Sakura in the library, a small band-aid on the side of his head (A/N Aaww how cute!!) Sakura wrote something down and Syaoran carefully looked at the answer. It was correct!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 2 Hours later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were leaving the library when Sakura spoke up "Oh, Syaoran, you know about Tomoyo inviting us to a party today right?" Sakura asked. "Oh, yeah" Syaoran replied "Well, you better come" Sakura said winking at him then ran to her car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 1 hour later at Tomoyo's mansion-~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ding Dong " Daidouji Residence, how may i help you?" "Ano,,, I was invited to a party.." "Name" "Sakura Kinomoto" "Alright please come in" The gate opened. Sakura ran up to Tomoyo's room to find that Eriol, and Syaoran was already there. "Hoe, gomen I'm late" Sakura began "I couldn't find a swimming suit" "NANI!" Tomoyo exclaimed "BUT i found one!" Sakura finished. "Iie Sakura-chan! You are supposed to wear MY swimming suits!" Tomoyo exclaimed "Hoe" Sakura looked at Tomoyo "Oh, all right" "Yay!!" Tomoyo said shouting excitedly jumping up and down. "Arigato Sakura, I don't think i could have calmed Tomoyo down if you said no" Eriol thanked. "Alright we are going to change, meet you by the pool" Syaoran said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~-10 Minutes later by Pool-~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura emerged from the door. She was wearing a white bikini with light pink cherry blossoms around them. He hair was tied up in a high ponytail with two thin strands on the side of her hair Tomoyo was in a lavender bikini with a bun and a camera. Syaoran and Eriol then entered the pool area, fighting "I told you it was here but nnnooo" Syaoran said, "What do you mean you told me? I TOLD you!" Eriol defended. OH as if! I said why don't we go here and you said that you felt is was up another stairs" "When did i say that?!" Eriol began "AHEM" Tomoyo said. The two boys looked at the girls, starring. "So?" Sakura asked posing "How do I look?" "Great" Syaoran said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran then grabbed Sakura by her slim waist and jumped into the pool. Sakura yelled in surprise. Syaoran and Sakura then began to have a water fight. Sakura using water card, Syaoran using his elements. Tomoyo and Eriol stood in the crowd. "Ah, they make such a good couple!" Tomoyo squealed. "Indeed they do" Eriol said. Suddenly water sprayed on Eriol. "OK who sprayed me?!" Eriol asked getting angry. "NO ONE sprays Clow Reed!" Eriol said jumping in the water. Sakura and Syaoran screamed in delight and ran away somewhere....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Where Sakura and Syaoran is -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hahaha" Sakura said. It's been 30 minutes while they were hiding from Eriol and it was getting cold. They were lost. "Syaoran, where are we?" Sakura asked "I don't know" "Its getting cold" Sakura said shivering. Syaoran suddenly wrapped his arms around Sakura's slim waist. Sakura looked up at Syaoran. While Syaoran smiled. Sakura smiled too. Suddenly Syaoran spoke "Sakura.." "Sakura.." "Hmm?" Sakura looked into his amber eyes confused. Suddenly "SAKURA!! SYAORAN" Tomoyo said running to them looking worried, as Eriol gave them an evil smile.. Syaoran immediately let go of Sakura blushing. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~-Leaving Tomoyo's-~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, it was fun Tomoyo, but I still can't believe we did this on a school day, so now we all have to leave and go do homework" Sakura said pouting. Tomoyo smiled. "Hey at least you're done with your math hw ne?" Tomoyo said while going into Eriol's car. "I guess so," Sakura said smiling. "See ya" Eriol said, and they drove off. Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran waving to them, then he unlocked his car and looked back at Sakura, who was staring at him, Syaoran smirked "Like what you see?" he said teasingly. Sakura snapped out of her stare and blushed then ran to her car. Syaoran waved to Sakura and they went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Sakura's apartment -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh! i got it!! I finally got how to do this math problem!!" Sakura exclaimed. "I did it all by mysel" but Sakura quickly stopped, she knew the real reason why she got it. "Syaoran" 'Ok no more Syaoran quick think of something else! 'Where is Chiharu?' Sakura immediately thought "Mou" Sakura said, "How can Chiharu not be home yet?" Sakura asked while walking to the kitchen, she was hungry. "Are they guna go at it all night?" Sakura asked "Hmph, then they should just keep the same apartment then, not splitting Syaoran and me up!" Sakura said walking to the fridge. "Hmm, but if they're not here...then they're at...." Sakura stopped and blushed. She then opened the door and found.. "KERO!" Sakura yelled. Kero looked up from his pudding. "Ah! Sakura-sama please let me out, its cold in here" Kero said sweat dropping. After Kero came out, Sakura decided to cook dinner, and have Kero keep her company. But Kero just kept talking about video games.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Syaoran's apartment *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked up from his physics book. It was still light out side, after all it was still late summer. With chocolate in his mouth he began to daydream..... about Sakura. He had almost told her today, but then Tomoyo and Eriol broke the moment up. Eriol knew he did too. Syaoran sighed. Was he ever going to tell her? He hoped she loved him too. Suddenly the door slam "What the" Syaoran said as his chocolate fell out of his mouth. Syaoran ran to the living room to find Chiharu and Yamazaki making out. "Oh" Syaoran said covering his eyes. "Get a room" Syaoran said, Yamazaki broke from Chihar's lips "We got one" Yamazaki said. "A private room" Syaoran said walking back to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Sakura's apartment *~  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero had manage to ramble on and on and on about video games, suddenly Sakura snapped. "Thats it Kero-chan!" Sakura said "And if you just press the start butto" Kero was chopped off by Sakura "Huh?" Kero asked. "Will another pudding shut you up?" Sakura asked. Kero's face lit up "No" "AAARGGG" Sakura exclaimed "But two will" "DEAL" Sakura threw two puddings at him and began to walk off "Where you going?" Kero asked "For a walk" Sakura said grabbing her jacket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Syaoran's apartment*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore, the making out were bothering him. He couldn't study and worse he kept thinking about Sakura. "Arg! get her out of my head" Syaoran yelled. "Huh?" Yamazaki replied, "I said I'm going out somewhere" Syaoran said walking out the door...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Where Sakura was *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked by the penguin park to find that no one was there "Why do kids leave so early? Its still really light outside" Sakura wondered out loud. She looked around the penguin park where she saw many different places the Syaoran had saved he life. The river, with the fight card. Eriols first attack. and others..."Syaoran" Sakura muttered. Even though they still see each other at school, it didn't seem to be much contact. Sakura then began to walk by many Cherry Blossom trees. Sakura looked up. "Hmm I think I'll climb on a tree like what Syaoran and Eriol always did" Sakura said cheerfully and with that she began to climb the tree  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Where Syaoran is *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran had just walked by the school, he remembered when he tried to take the cards away from Sakura there. He then began to walk into the park, he saw the various places they worked together and met. Syaoran smiled. He had loved Sakura all this time, yet he never noticed it. He began walking more into the park where many cherry blossom petals floated everywhere  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* On top of the tree *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura began to dangling and swinging her legs endlessly like a little girl, 'This is fun!' Sakura thought. Cherry Blossom petals began to float around "Kirei" Sakura said softly. She gently held out her hand and one landed on her hand. She looked at it and began thinking about Syaoran again. Once she drifted off about Syaoran she felt she was slipping, she was. she fell out of the tree! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Sakura yelled and winced when she was about to hit the ground when... She felt a pair of strong arms. Sakrua slowly opened her eyes and immediately saw Amber eyes, it was Syaoran, like always he was there. Sakura immediately stood up, but Syaoran didn't let his arms off Sakura'a waist. "Syaoran...."Sakura began, blushing slightly. " Arigato, you're always saving me" Sakura began "Arigato for every time you have saved me, i even lost count," Sakura said slightly blushing. She looked up at Syaoran. Syaoran then dropped his arms around Sakura's waist. "Sakura.... I don't mind" Syaoran began " You know why?" Syaoran asked. "Aishiteru Sakura, I love you" There, Syaoran had finally said it. Now he waited for a response. Sakura stepped back, did he just say he mean it? Sakura stood there not knowing what to do. Sakura looked down on the ground then looked back up in his amber eyes "Aishiatue Syao-chan!" Sakura said jumping on Syaoran and wrapping her arms around his neck. Then he pulled her into a breath taking kiss, her heart started to race, he placed his arms round her waist pulling her closer to him. Then Syaoran deepened the kiss while Sakura moaned. They then broke the kiss for lack of air. It was a simple kiss.... but it was their first. "Aishiteru Sakura"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: awww how sweet! OK! So they finally  
  
admitted their love for each other! Wow pretty fast,  
  
only the seventh chapter. I thought it would be later,  
  
but anyways, sorry the plot was so terrible. I'm soooo  
  
on writers block, so it might take just a little longer to update.. got ne ideas? lOL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: We don't  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: I know, arigato 4 reading review please!!!! JA! 


	8. Our Place

Living Together By SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hey minna! LOL I really can't  
  
believe you people thought that was it! LOL it  
  
SOOO is not. Lol I was just on a writer's block so  
  
it would take me longer. Haha don't worry! Not  
  
the end yet! Anyways, if you people forgot, S and S r together!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Yeah.. i just couldn't protect Sakura  
  
from that gaki....SINCE U DIDNT EVEN PUT ME IN THE STORY  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: See.. now you really aren't gona b in the story..  
  
Kero-chan: Aaww Kandie-sama  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Ok i don't own CCS so dun sew mee.  
  
.unless.. u want a slightly damaged button.... ok now on with the story...  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chatper 8 By SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that  
  
  
  
  
  
~* On top of the tree *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura began to dangling and swinging her legs endlessly like a little girl, 'This is fun!' Sakura thought. Cherry Blossom petals began to float around "Kirei" Sakura said softly. She gently held out her hand and one landed on her hand. She looked at it and began thinking about Syaoran again. Once she drifted off about Syaoran she felt she was slipping, she was. she fell out of the tree! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Sakura yelled and winced when she was about to hit the ground when... She felt a pair of strong arms. Sakrua slowly opened her eyes and immediately saw Amber eyes, it was Syaoran, like always he was there. Sakura immediately stood up, but Syaoran didn't let his arms off Sakura's waist. "Syaoran...."Sakura began, blushing slightly. " Arigato, you're always saving me" Sakura began "Arigato for every time you have saved me, i even lost count," Sakura said slightly blushing. She looked up at Syaoran. Syaoran then dropped his arms around Sakura's waist. "Sakura.... I don't mind" Syaoran began " You know why?" Syaoran asked. "Aishiteru Sakura, I love you" There, Syaoran had finally said it. Now he waited for a response. Sakura stepped back, did he just say he mean it? Sakura stood there not knowing what to do. Sakura looked down on the ground then looked back up in his amber eyes "Aishiatue Syao-chan!" Sakura said jumping on Syaoran and wrapping her arms around his neck. Then he pulled her into a breath taking kiss, her heart started to race, he placed his arms round her waist pulling her closer to him. Then Syaoran deepened the kiss while Sakura moaned. They then broke the kiss for lack of air. It was a simple kiss.... but it was their first. "Aishiteru Sakura"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly it began to rain. Sakura and Syaoran quickly ran to the Penguin slide and went under there. They sat under there, waiting for the rain to stop. Sakura began to shiver. "Oh no" Syaoran said worridly "You're guna get sick" Syaoran said quickly taking off his jacket and putting it on Sakura. "Iie, Syao-chan I'm fine, wear your jacket" Sakura said still shivering "Nah, I'm fine, boys are strong" Syaoran said giving her a lazy smile. "Oh so you're saying Im weak?" Sakura began to ask. "Did you forget what I tol"., Sakura began but didn't get to finish her sentence because Syaoran pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, Syaoran's lips felt soft and had chocolate flavor on it, Sakura then wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck deeping the kiss, Syaoran the pressed his lips on Sakuras harder while Sakura moaned, Syaoran then pushed his tongue through Sakura's mouth making it open, letting their tongues dance together, after the kiss Sakura snuggled onto Syaoran and putting her weight buried her head in his chest. Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura then pulled her face out of Syaoran's chest and rested her head lightly on his shoulder, closing her eyes. It grew silent, after 5 minutes Syaoran looked back at Sakura to find Sakura sound asleep. Syaoran smiled. and kissed her forehead. "Oyasumi my tenchi" Syaoran said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- The next day at school -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up feeling refreshed and found herself on her bed. She remembered what happened yesterday and smiled softly, then she found a necklace, shaped of a cherry blossom with pink diamond stones around it. "Aaaww that Syaoran" Sakura said picking it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked out of her room. She was wearing a pink tank top and a denium skirt. "Morning Sakura-chan" Chiharu said looking up from the pan where she was making pancakes. "Ohayo!" Sakura said cheerfully setting the table "Wow you're up early today" Chiharu began. "Mm hmm!" Sakura said placing the fork down. "So I'm thinking that you and Syaoran are going out now ne?" Chiharu asked placing some pancakes down for Sakura. "Yeah...." Sakura said dreamily. "It's about time" Chiharu said placing pancakes on her plate. She then sat down and took a bite. In the middle of chewing her pancake Chiharu stopped. "Nani? Daijoubu?" Sakura asked. Chiharu gulped down her pancake then finally said "Are you going to make me move out?" Chiharu asked Sakura smiled. "Iie, daijoubu, i wouldn't make you do that, I know that you and Yamazaki need space, besides we arnt that serious" Sakura said finishing up her pancake then went to her backpack. Chiharu sighed with relief and went to get her stuff too. And with that the headed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later at the school -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked to her locker to find Tomoyo running over to Sakura full speed ahead. "Hhhooee" Sakura began but was cut off by a panting Tomoyo trying to ask as many questions as her breath could take her. "Sakurahowdidit HHHUHH" Tomoyo began. "breathe" Eriol said patting Tomoyo on the back. After Tomoyo revised she began to ask "Sakura-chan!! I can't believe you two are finally going out!! you have to tell me everything!!" Tomoyo said. "Hoe, How did you know?" Sakura asked. "Yamazaki told me yesterday on the phone" Eriol answered. "I was going to come to your apartment today...but i had some trouble getting out of bed" Tomoyo said leaning on Eriol and slightly blushing. Suddenly Sakura felt strong arms wrap around her waist and lifted her up a little. Sakura let a little yelp of joy and she was set down. It was Syaoran. "How is my Ying Fa today?" Syaoran asked masculine voice, on her neck, while kissing Sakura in the neck. Sakura giggled "I'm fine, and how's my Xiao Lang?" Sakura said turning around so that she was facing Syaoran. "good now that you are here" Syaoran began but then the bell rang. "Lets go" Syaoran said giving her a smile. "You look cute smiling" Sakura began " You should smile more" Sakura said as she was walking with Syaoran. "I'll see what I can do" Syaoran replied winking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After School -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked out of class exhausted. "Oi, I'm guna die" Sakura said walking to the parking lot but was stopped by Syaoran kissing her on the cheek. "Sakkie-chan, you don't look to great" Syaoran said looking at her face. Sakura smiled "I'm fine Syao-chan... just that math is killing me" Sakura began. "Well" Syaoran began wrapping his arms around Sakura. "Maybe I can make you feel better" Syaoran said "Mmm Maybe you can" Sakura said before they began a small kiss. Even with a small kiss, Sakura felt like she was going to melt in his arms. After the kiss they went to get some ice cream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later at Ice cream shop -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat down while the ice cream came. Syaoran had ordered Mint Chocolate chip while Sakura ordered Strawberry. They began to eat there ice cream. "Syao-chan" Sakura began. "Nani?" Syaoran asked looking up from his mint chocolate chip, it was very yummy. Don't you think that it's a little cold to get ice cream?" Sakura asked. Syaoran sat there "I mean its like almost Christmas" Sakura said thinking of it. Syaoran then went back to his ice cream. "True, but don't worry I'll keep you warm" Syaoran said giving her a lazy smile. Sakura giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~-10 minutes later Sakura's apartment -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arigato Syao-chan" Sakura said opening her apartment door. "I'll see you later Sakkie-chan" Syaoran said before pulling her in a warm kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Time passes.. early October-~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was in on her pink bed she lied on her stomach reading her math book. "UG!!" Sakura said sitting up. "THIS IS NO USE!!" Whenever Sakura looked into almost anything she just became thinking of Syaoran.... plus she didn't get how to do this chapter... Sakura walked out of her room to find Chiharu baking a cake. "Uh.. Chiharu is that a cake?" Sakura asked nervously. "Mou Sakura-chan you don't have to be so mean..I never forced you to eat it" Chiharu said putting the oven mitts away. "Hoe, not dat.." Sakura said sweatdropping. 'Hoe, where's Kero... I hope he went to Tomoyos...' Sakura began looking around everywhere. "Sakura-chan are you ok?" Chiharu asked looking at Sakura. "Oh! Hahaha great!" Sakura replied. She didn't sense Kero..' I guess its safe' Sakura sighing of relief. "Anyways, that cakes for Yamazaki.. I know you want some but don't even think about it" Chiharu said winking to Sakura before walking to her room. Sakura also walked to her room to try to catch up on her math. Suddenly someone knocked on the doorbell. Sakura quickly ran out of her room and opened the door to find Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morning Sakkie-chan" Syaoran said wrapping his arms around Sakura. "Hey Syao-chan" Sakura said wrapping her arms around Syaoran's neck. He slightly picked her up and kissed her, then set her back down. Suddenly Sakura noticed the cake was gone and broke her gaze at Syaoran's eye. "Ah!! Shimata!!" Sakura yelled. "Nani?" Syaoran said. Suddenly a quick blur flew across Sakura and was about to fly across Syaoran when lazily caught it by its wings. "Hello Kero" Syaoran said looking at Kero. "Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled. "What?" Chiharu asked. "Oh uh nothing!" Sakura quickly answered. "Do we have a frog in out apartment?" (A/N : Kero means "ribbit" in Japanese and shimata is dammit..) Chiharu asked opening the door of her room to come out. "Nani!" Sakura said panicking. She quickly pulled out the create card. "Create card! create another cake!" Sakura said. and it did. "Ahh Yah gata" Sakura said sighing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later, Tomoyo's apartment-~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura yelled. "What have i told you about" Sakura began. "Now Sakura-chan, just relax" Tomoyo began. "I'm very disappointed in you Ceroberous" Eriol said folding his arms and looking at the ground. "Oh whatever" Kero began. "Anyways!" Tomoyo began "Sakura and Syaoran have a date 2day! so we will watch Kero!" Tomoyo said clasping her hands. Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later at the date -~  
  
Syaoran took Sakura's delicate hand and Syaoran guided her to the park. This time there were still kids playing in the park. "Nan deh?" Sakura asked looking confused. Syaoran chucked at her cuteness. He continued holding her hand and went into the small forest next to the park. This time Sakura clutched onto Syaoran's arm. "Doeshite Syao-chan!" Sakura began. Suddenly after all the trees cleared she saw a pond, next to it was a jungle gym the place was surrounded by Cherry Blossoms trees. Sakura ran past Syaoran with a smile on her face looking all around "Kirei" Sakura said. She then turned back to Syaoran. Then ran into his arms wrapping her arms around Syaoran's neck. After they broke from the hug Syaoran was pushing Sakura slowly on the swing. "Xiao Lang?" Sakura asked "Hm?" Syaoran replied. "How did you find this place?" Sakura asked. "I found this place a long time ago, it was always where i went when i wanted to be alone or think about things. It was my place" After Syaoran said that he stopped pushing Sakura. "Now, it's ours" Syaoran said smiling. Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled. Suddenly being caught off guard Syaoran pushed Sakura as hard as he could "AHHHH" Sakura yelled, she let go of the swing and was flying in the air. Syaoran quickly ran and caught her. "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled getting off Syaoran. "That scarred me so much!" Sakura said. Sakura then suddenly ran up to the top of the jungle gym. Syaoran stood there, after Sakura disappeared he went to the top of the jungle gym looking around for Sakura he found nothing. Suddenly Sakura appeared "Boo!" Sakura said then pushed Syaoran. Syaoran landed on the slide and slid down, his back on the slide and head first. When he landed on the ground headfirst he winced. Laid there on the ground he looked up and saw Sakura gracefully slid down the slide on her feet. She then went up to Syaoran and bent over to look at his face. Bad choice. Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the waist and together he jumped into the pond. "AHH!" Sakura screamed in delight.  
  
~* Tomoyo and Eriol along with Kero-chan and Suppie-san *~  
  
Eriol walked from his room to smell cake. "That Kero-chan" Eriol hesitated. "AHH Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol said running over to the kitchen. "Nani?" Tomoyo said turning around. Eriol stood there stumped. He saw the mighty Ceroberous chomping on a mouthful of cake and one Spinel guardian stuffing cake in his mouth "Tomoyo what have you done?!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
~* Park *~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran laughed un controllably while they climbed out of the pond. "Syao-chan I'm all wet!" Sakura said punching Syaoran playfully. Syaoran grabbed her fist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. But pulled away to find voices coming over. "Oh no Syao-chan! We were too loud now they're going to find this place" Sakura begin. "Well don't just stand their miss mistress" Syaoran began "I could be Mrs. soon" Sakura said winking. Immediately she used the illusion card, which made it look like bunch of more trees.  
  
~* Tomoyo and Eriol with a greedy Kero and a hyper Suppi*~  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" Tomoyo screamed as she watched Suppi bounce off walls breaking valuable things. "MORE MORE MORE" Kero-chan chanted. "Eriol quickly got out his staff and tried to calm Suppi down. "It's no use, he's too fast!" Eriol said waving his wand around trying to follow Suppi. "I didn't know!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Suddenly Suppi bounced off the wall once again and hit, smack on Kero who was enjoying the last piece of cake. "Hey whats the big idea?!" Kero said. Quickly Eriol grabbed Suppi by the wings and brought him to an empty room that he conjured up in replace of the bathroom. He'll change it back later. He put Suppi in and let him bounce in there.  
  
~* Sakura and Syaoran *~  
  
Holding hands Sakura and Syaoran walked along Tokyo's street, looking at food shops and shops in general. She passed a jewlery store, which reminded her. "Oh! Xiao-Lang!" Sakura said all of a sudden "Nani?" Syaoran said turning around. "Arigato for the present!" Sakrua said showing off her necklace that was on her neck. Syaoran chuckled then turned around so he was facing her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Anything for my Ying Fa" He said hugging her. Sakura hugged back.  
  
~* Tomoyo and Eriol*~  
  
"Has he's calmed down yet?" Tomoyo asked while Eriol looked up from dinner. Eriol walked into the room to hear "Ow" "Umph" "AH" Eriol walked out of the room, his glasses broken and his clothes ruined with a few bruises here and there. "Nope"  
  
~- 1 hour later with Sakura and Syaoran -~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked the Italian restaurant and continued walking. Syaoran then turned to Sakura. "Sakura..." Syaoran began. "Daijobu'" Sakura asked. Syaoran turned to Sakura looking at her seriously. "I have to tell you something..." Syaoran began. "Nani?" Sakura said beginning to worry. "My mom called to day, about the Li-Clan ." Syaoran began. "I have to return to Hong Kong"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: OHOHHOHOHOHO! Kliffy! Again -_-lll  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Yeah AGAIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Gome Nasi! For using the whole  
  
"going back to hongkong thingi" yeah but like I said  
  
I'm on a writers block! Better this then nothing right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Oh yea?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hmph, anyways, I promise it wun't end up like it.well not really, so anywayz thanks for all the reviews! Forgot to mention that before.so review more! JA!! 


	9. Watching Planes come and go

Living Together By SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: WAI! I'm SO glad I got so  
  
much reviews!! ARIGATO SOOO MUCH!!!!!!!! ^_-.  
  
Today was the last day of school for winter vaca.  
  
So I was really happy! Got a lot of gift froms friends  
  
Today was a fun day .So .. I'm UPDATEING!!!!  
  
I know a lot of you say this is really depressing.  
  
yeah it is. GOMEN!!! These chapters are sorta  
  
the umm abyss of the fic. gomen nasi i actually  
  
used the "syaoran going back to hong kong sakura  
  
becoming all sad summary" Shame on me i know but  
  
its called writers block. Oh yes. i would also like to change  
  
the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Well i just hope i can be in this more  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: har har har, I don't owe CCS so if  
  
you sew me, you will get my one and only button made  
  
by joe! who works in a button factory LoL remember dat song?  
  
Hi! my name is joe! and i work in a button factory  
  
LoL ok i'm a lil kandy high rite now..ok on with the story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Ch 9 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
~- 1 hour later with Sakura and Syaoran -~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked the italian restaurant and continued walking. Syaoran then turned to Sakura. "Sakura..." Syaoran began. "Daijobu'" Sakura asked. Syaoran turned to Sakura looking at her seriously. "I have to tell you something..." Syaoran began. "Nani?" Sakura said beginning to worry. "My mom called to day, about the Li-Clan." Syaoran began. "I have to return to Hong Kong"  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura stepped back. "What?" Sakura said from crying. "Gomen" Syaoran said walking towards Sakura. "IIie!!" Sakura said walking further away from Syaoran "Look, I'll come back as soon as i can ok my Ying Fa?" Syaoran said walking near Sakura again. "NO!" Sakura said running a few steps back before turning back to Syaoran "You aren't suppose to hurt me!" Sakrua yelled thorough tears. "You'll never return! I'll just get more sick for you!" Sakura said less loud and collapsed on the floor. Syaoran ran to Sakura "I would never do that to you Ying Fa" Syaoran said helping Sakura up. "Besides even if I did, don't you think I would miss you?" Syaoran said now Sakura was standing up. "I love you" "I would never do anything like that" Syaoran said pulling Sakura into a tight hug wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around Syaoran's neck and buried her face in his chest not wanting to let go. They stayed like that for what seemed liked forever. "Wait for me, Ying Fa" Then they separated, lips inching near each other  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When suddenly "NO!" Sakura screamed. "You'll never return!" Sakura said stepping back. "I won't!" Sakura yelled running away. "SAKURA" Syaoran said grabbing Sakura's arm. "Trust me!" but Sakura didn't she broke loose of Syaoran's arms and stepped more steps back. "Iie, Syaoran. you won't, so lets end it here and now." Sakura said without any emotion. Syaoran's eyes opened wider shocked at what Sakura had just said. "You heard me, lets break up" Sakura said again louder "Why, why do you have to be like this?" Syaoran asked. "Why must you leave?" Sakura asked again without emotion. Syaoran stood up. He knew he couldn't change her mind. "Fine." Syaoran said beginning to feel a single tear fall on his face. "I'm sorry Sakura, but i must leave, I love you, Zutto" Syaoran said walking away, letting out tears stream down his cheek, he quickly wiped them away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran don't go, don't go" Sakura said softly reaching out a hand. Sakura then collapsed on the ground again, finding no one helping her up. Hot tears streamed down Sakura's cheek on the cold night. Sakura pulled her legs toward her and began to hug them endlessly. "I don't need him. I'll live a great life without him" Sakura said crying 'No i can't'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 years ago  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? You're leaving?" Sakura asked, "Yeah, Gomen Sakura, I'll miss you ne?" Kevin said hugging Sakura tightly on the waist. He had jet-black hair and silver warm eyes. Sakura giggled. "Will you wait for me?" Kevin asked "Of course" Sakura said wrapping her arms around Kevin's neck. "Then I'm glad" Kevin said laying one finger on Sakura's nose before kissing it. "I'll try to come back as soon as possible to see you" Kevin said letting Sakura go. "I love you" Kevin said giving a warm smile. "I love you too!" Sakura said. "Wait for me" Kevin said before walking on the plane. 6 months later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura sat by her new apartment's window. It was big. and she could see right though it. She sat there hugging her legs. Staring out the window. It was raining. Sakura was now very pale on her skin and her hair messily long. "Sakura..." Tomoyo said looking at her. "Yes Tomoyo" Sakura said without moving her head and continued to stare out the window. "Hes not coming back" Tomoyo began... "I believe him, he will!" Sakura said. After that, Tomoyo couldn't stand it anymore, She couldn't stand seeing her friend like this and after another 6 months Sakura finally realized he wasn't coming back. She then moved out of Tomoyo's apartment and moved into..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran" Skaura muttered. Sakura began to shiver and started to walk to her apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Next day at airport-~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran slowly picked up his suitcase that he was going to carry on board. He looked at Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki and Chiharu. "Well, this is it." Syaoran said looking around for Sakura, when he found none, he frowned. "Hey comeback soon man, I know you'll come back, so I'll leave your apartment AND your position open" Yamazaki said patting Syaoran on the shoulder. Syaoran smiled." Syaoran.... please come back...Sakura doesn't mean it, she's going to turn miserable soon" Tomoyo began. "So will I" "Goodbye my little cute descendent" Eriol said "Bye, until next time minna" Syaoran said boarding the plane. As the plane took off, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki left. but didn't notice Sakura standing outside on the airport where the planes where watch Syaoran take off. "Syaoran..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Time passes..... Near Christmas-~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura looked up from her messy room. It had been two months since Syaoran left. Sakura looked up. Her hair was a mess and her make up was stilled on her face, smeared all over her face from yesterday's club. 'How did i get here?' Sakura asked standing up. 'Someone must have brought me back home again' Sakura thought walking over to the showers. After her shower she walked back out and looked at the clock. 10:30.... "Oh shit, i missed fucking math" Sakura said angrily. "Like i care" Sakura said back easily and walked into her room. After Syaoran had Left, Sakura had becomed just like Tomoyo predicted, Miserable. She found herself going to bars every night, not studying, becoming extremely messy and so on. Sakura then walked into her room again, and stepped on something sharp. "Ow! that fucking hurt!!" Sakura looked down to see what hurt so much. It was a necklace, with pink and white diamonds on it forming a cherry blossom. "Syaoran.." A single tear slid down her face..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: How sad!! Yes depressing.but it'll  
  
get better! HONTO!! Please don't stop reading and reviewing!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: I'm sure they would with or without your depressing part  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwKandieSakura: PLEASE DON'T!!!! lOL It'll get much better!!! 


	10. A New Beginning?

Living Together by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hey minna!! I gave you a  
  
BONUS chapter! In the xmas spirit! Besides  
  
last ones was so sad ;_; . This chapter is.. better..  
  
LOL -_-ll. And yes if you people don't believe  
  
Syaoran did leave without Sakura.GOMEN you  
  
know I would never do this for fun! I LOVE S+S but they did break up..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: evil i tell u evil  
  
SwtKandieSakrua: Since when did you care?!  
  
ANYWAYS yup, herez mai nxt chapter! and i do not own ccs ok?!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 10 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura looked up from her messy room. It had been two months since Syaoran left. Sakura looked up. Her hair was a mess and her make up was stilled on her face, smeared all over her face from yesterday's club. 'How did i get here?' Sakura asked standing up. 'Someone must have brought me back home again' Sakura thought walking over to the showers. After her shower she walked back out and looked at the clock. 10:30.... "Oh shit, i missed fucking math" Sakura said angrily. "Like i care" Sakura said back easily and walked into her room. After Syaoran had Left, Sakura had become just like Tomoyo predicted, Miserable. She found herself going to bars every night, not studying, becoming extremely messy and so on. Sakura then walked into her room again, and stepped on something sharp. "Ow! that fucking hurt!!" Sakura looked down to see what hurt so much. It was a necklace, with pink and white dimaonds on it forming a cherry blossom. "Syaoran.." A single tear slid down her face..  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now December 7 and Sakura now changed more then ever. She ditched school all the time now, always ending up in bars, drinking partying. It never stopped. Chiharu had totally given up on Sakura, even, even Tomoyo. They were still friends although Tomoyo always found it hard to talk to Sakura. Yet Sakura never took up smoking, somehow her body would't let her do that. Sakura now walking down the street with bag groceries in her hand. She was currently wearing a tube top and a short leather skirt. Baka Chiharu, so fucking lazy make me buy the groceries and even worse, with my car in the repair shop. I am soo going broke. I have to find that guy who brought me home yesterday, hmph who'd thought he was drunk too? That dumbshit ( A/N i think that's a really funny name, shame on me -__-;;) Suddenly Sakura bumped into someone. "Hey watch where the hell you are going!" Sakura said then tried to bend down, but her skirt wouldn't let her. 'Ak! nani!' Sakura thought. Suddenly the guy who she bumped into started picking up all the groceries and put them all back in the bag. He then stood up. Sakura looked at him, he had shinny silver eyes, with dark, spiked hair with a thin strand down on the right side of his head. He was about 6'1 with a warm smile. "Ah, sumimasen" He said handing the bag back to Sakura. He looked at Sakura, she looked awfully familiar. 'Could it be? Iie, she would never become this' "Gomen nasi, my name is Kevin, how about i treat you to a drink?" Kevin asked holding out his hand. Sakura stood back. "Nani?" Sakura whispered. "We could get something to eat if you want.." Kevin began to trail off. "Kevin?" Sakura whispered again. Kevin look at Sakura again, shocked. "It is you....Sakura-chan" Kevin said walking closer to Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Chiharu's apparment -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne Tomoyo-chan" Chiharu began. "Nan deska?" Tomoyo asked lazily flipping the TV channels. "Have you heard from Syaoran lately?" Chiharu asked. "Iie.. " Tomoyo said sadly. "He has to comeback, Just look at Sakura!" Chiharu barely screamed. "I know, we can't do anything about it" Tomoyo began. " I hope Christmas cheers her up," Chiharu said starting to take out Christmas ortiments. "I hope so too" Tomoyo said looking up. Eriol and Yamazaki were at soccer practice, Tomoyo, Chiharu were already thinking of Christmas, secret Santa, decorations, tree, Christmas parties... Tomoyo would have already been working on Sakura's new outfit for Christmas. But Tomoyo had totally given up. Everyone changed since Syaoran moved away. Thats when it hit Tomoyo. With Syaoran gone, Sakura would be sad, which would make Tomoyo sad. That wasn't too great for Eriol either. His soccer would become worse, thinking about Syaoran and how his friends all mopped, along with himself. This affected the Soccer team. Yamazaki was having a rough time covering for Syaoran's spot as well as his. They all knew what they wanted for Christmas, Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Where Sakura is *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan, what happened to you?" Kevin said now a few steps away from Sakura. Sakura broke down in his chest. Crying. Kevin lightly wrapped his arms around Sakura. After several minutes Sakura looked up at Kevin's face. "Why didn't you tell me you came back?" Sakura said tears running down her eyes more. "Shh its ok" Kevin said treating her like a little child. "Come on, let get something eat" Kevin wrapping one arm around Sakura's body, the other arm holding the grocery bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* 10 mintues later *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura took a sip of her coffee and put it back down on the table. "So why didn't you tell me you came back?" Sakrua asked sounding hurt. "I tried, I searched for you for 5 months, but you had moved some place else" Kevin said looking at Sakura, wondering what happened to her "Oh" Sakura said silently. "Sakura..... did i do this?" Kevin asked. Sakura looked confused, then realized what he meant. "Iie... believe me, someone else did not you" Sakura said sadly. "Do you.. do you like this way better?" Kevin asked. "Iie" Sakura began. After a while she finally realized what she had become. "Demo... I can't help it" Sakura said tears streaming down her face. "Sakura..." "Will you go out with me again..." Sakura was shocked. She looked at his warm eyes.. "Hai" Sakura said her mouth giving a smile. Kevin smiled too. She had missed him. But she knew deep down she still loved Syaoran. 'Ah! forget about him! He's history gone! never to comeback!' Sakura thought mentally kicking herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later at Chiharu's apartment-~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am hella bored" Tomoyo said plopping down on the sofa. Chiharu took more ornaments, she saw her reflection off the light blue ornament and smiled. "Christmas is going to be so cool" Chiharu began. Suddenly the door burst open, Tomoyo quickly sat up and Chiharu quickly looked in that direction. The door revealed a happy Sakura hugging around a man with Silver eyes, spiked hair holding grocery bag on the other arm. 'Woah... Sakura's happy.. even more then regularly with other men, hmm this one looks familiar.. and sorta cute...' Tomoyo thought. "Hey minna!" Sakura shouted with joy. "Umm hi" Chiharu said dumbfounded. Sakura took the groceries from Kevin and put it on the counter, then went back to Kevin. "You guys, don't you remember him?" Sakura asked giggling. "Ano..." Tomoyo began... " Is it that Brad guy?!" Tomoyo said in conclusion. Sakura sweat dropped. "Iie.." "Oh! Oh! I know!! It's that James dude!!" Chiharu yelled. "No! It's Andrew!!" "What? Nuh uh! It's Ryan!" Kevin frowned at this. "IT'S KEVIN!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Chiharu and Tomoyo turned to her direction. "Kk Kenvin?" Tomoyo asked. "The one that never came back?" Chiharu asked slowly. "Well, he's back now!" Sakura said hugging him. "Sakura..." Tomoyo began. "He's guna stay! I'm not going to be like this anymore! I'm going to change! Change back to befor" Sakura suddenly stopped, and thought about Syaoran. She then brought her head back up. "Ah! Christmas is almost coming too!" Sakura yelled happily. "I have to go Sakura-chan" Kevin began. "Hai! Call me" Sakura said giving a kiss on the cheek. "Ok, Ja!" Kevin said before walking out the door. Sakura giggled happily as she skipped into her room and closed the door. "You were saying" Tomoyo said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Sakura's room *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was in her room humming softly while cleaning her room. She took out the cold, heavy black blanket and pillow and replaced it with her light, warm fluffy pink comforter. She opened the dusty blinds revealing bright sunshine. Sakura smiled. She was really trying to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Living Room *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder if Sakura is really going to change" Tomoyo wondered out loud. "I doubt it" Chiharu said unpacking more Christmas Ornaments. "Well, she did seem more happy, and more cheerful" Tomoyo said "Well, that's only because Kevin came back" Chiharu said. "She's going to change" "No she isn't" "Wana bet?" Tomoyo challenged. "Bring it" Chiharu said giving a smirk. "Alright, all right, Loser gets our Christmas tree" Tomoyo said reaching out her hand "Great, and i just got these ornaments out too, plus 20 bucks, I'm a little short on cash. "Bring it on" Tomoyo said. Chiharu slapped her hand against Tomoyo's reached out hand. "It's already been brung" ( A/N ok ok! how sad, but i couldn't think of anything!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Sakura's room *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura just finished organizing her walk-in-closet. All her clothes were put on her hangers, Her leather clothing in one section, her short skirts in another, her tube tops and other tops on another section, her old clothes mainly outside, and her spikey shoes where all lined up. Hey she still had bad clothes, but at least it was organized. She began to clean the other side of the room tossing, and putting away things. Reaching for the necklace, a single drop of tear slid down her face and landed on the middle of the necklace. She reached for her music box. When she opened it a small ballerina twirling around while playing the song Tooi Kono Machi de (A/N For those who don't know that's From a Distance Town) She slowly put the necklace in and shut the music box. After the whole room was cleaned, Sakura felt exhausted and felt uncomfortable in her tube top and tight leather skirt. She reached for her old clothes and pulled out her pajama's she hadn't wore for two months. She slipped on the warm baggy baby pink pants and slipped on her baby pink tank top. Sakura, half asleep kept trying to put her right arm over the sleeve, but couldn't find it. Finally she realized it had been cut. By Syaoran. More tears streamed down her face as she began to cry. "Syaoran.. Why'd you have to leave me" Sakura choked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 20 minutes later in the living room -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked out of her room in her pajamas. Tomoyo and Chiharu looked surprised. Sakura gave a small smile. "Jiang! I cleaned my room!" Sakura said bringing them into her room. It was now neat, clean, pink, bright and full of life. Tomoyo and Chiharu stared. "Oh! Hai! Gomen-nasi, I have been such a bitch, I'm guna try to change now!" Sakura said giving a smile again. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a bath!" Sakura said happily as she left Tomoyo and Chiharu still in her room. Tomoyo and Chiharu looked at each other. "Pay up" Tomoyo said raising out her hand. "Ah damn"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: So how is it? Teehee, I know  
  
Sakura isn't with Syaoran Gomen nasi!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Am i ever going to play a big role  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Gomen ne Kero-chan,  
  
maybe my next fanfic ne?  
  
Kero-chan: Hmph  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Ok, review please. JA!!! 


	11. Send Me a Letter, Send Me Love xmas b...

Living Together by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hai hai minna, Sakura is going out with  
  
Kevin... ok ok, I got some reviews saying he's a player or a  
  
bad guy. Actually no, he's a nice boy who had to leave somewhere  
  
and when he came back he couldn't find Sakura. Teehee, I  
  
suppose he still likes her very much. Many of you are probably  
  
near flaming because of how depressing or not S+S it is right  
  
now. PLEASE BARE WITH ME!! All fanfics need an abyss  
  
right? LoL please don't be mad! Please review! I'm trying S+S  
  
asap! Look I love S+S my fav kouple! Klik my fav stories..they're all  
  
S+S BARE WITH ME PLEASE!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Everyone in your fanfic that you try  
  
to make mean you always say he's a good guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: I know -_-ll. I don't know what's  
  
up with me, I don't like to create evil people. Now I am  
  
again on writer's block so please don't get too upset!!  
  
I don't own ccs. Oh ok you have to know that in  
  
Japan they don't celebrate Christmas THAT much...  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, today is Christmas ne? Well, what I'm  
  
going to do is I have 3 chapters that I plan on submitting  
  
today. One now, one maybe in the evening and one maybe  
  
near midnight.. review them all! And look out for the next chapters! Aiite?  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh yea. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 11 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked out of her room in her pajamas. Tomoyo and Chiharu looked surprised. Sakura gave a small smile. "Jiang! I cleaned my room!" Sakura said bringing them into her room. It was now neat, clean, pink, bright and full of life. Tomoyo and Chiharu stared. "Oh! Hai! Gomen-nasi, I have been such a bitch, I'm guna try to change now!" Sakura said giving a smile again. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a bath!" Sakura said happily as she left Tomoyo and Chiharu still in her room. Tomoyo and Chiharu looked at each other. "Pay up" Tomoyo said raising out her hand. "Ah damn"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohayo Chiharu-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. Over the couple of days, Sakura had returned to her normal self again. Everything was back to normal except for Syaoran. Sakura seemed to be getting closer and closer to Kevin and back to normal everyday. She knew she still loved Syaoran, everyone did. Except Kevin. But Sakura knew she had to get on with her life, she would sill love Syaoran. Now and Forever. She still cried every night listening to her music box playing Tooi Kono Machi de. (A/N Oh by the way Tooi Kono Machi de for those who don't know is From a Distance Town). She walked into the kitchen, "Yagah tah! No school for 3 weeks!" Sakura said plopping on the couch. "Hai!" Chiharu said smiling. "Ano... where do you want to go during the break?" Sakura asked putting a finger on her chin "..i don't know demo, I can't go any where anyways." Chiharu said looking at the TV. "Nan den?" Sakura asked. "I'm broke" Chiharu said. "Then lets call Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, and Kevin over!" Sakura said picking up the phone and started to call. Chiharu sighed. "I remember when it use to be Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki and Syoaran." Chiharu said softly walking to the kitchen. She had nothing against Kevin, infact she was glad that he would make her happy and back to normal, yet she thought that Syaoran was the one for Sakura. Always they're for her. "Chiharu!" Sakura yelled breaking her thoughts. "Hai" Chiharu replied. "It's official! We're going shopping!" Sakura smiled happily  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 30 minutes later at mall -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh look at that!" Sakura said rushing over to window. "Leme see" Kevin said going with Sakura. Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki stood outside more. "Where is Syaoran!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I'm glad she is all happy again, but Syaoran is the one that makes a perfect couple," Chiharu said sadly. "Hai, I agree, now this is no fun, and we can't even say the word mag" Eriol finished with Tomoyo waking his head. "Mag?" Yamazaki asked "Um..Mag..mag.." "Maggot!" Eriol finished sweatdropping. "Maggot?" Chiharu asked. "It's a inside joke heh heh" Tomoyo finished. "Did you know that maggots where" Yamazaki began. "I don't think so!" Chiharu said taking out her hammer. "Anyways, I'm having the toughest time in soccer, I don't know how long i can do this" Yamazaki said sadly. They all sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Next morning -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura crawled out of bed, it was 10:40. She walked into the kitchen to find Chiharu cooking breakfast. "Ohayo" Sakura said sleepily. After breakfast Sakura plopped down on the couch. "We should really go somewhere this Christmas" Sakura began. "Hai" Chiharu said looking through the mail she just picked up. "O well" Sakura said when suddenly... "NANI!!" Chiharu said holding something in her hand shaking. "Daijobu?" Sakura asked getting up from the couch and walking over to Chiharu. "Ano.. ano.." Chiharu began. "What?" Sakura asked. "I got a letter from Syaoran"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Tomoyo's apartment-~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomo-chan" "Nani" Tomoyo asked. "We got a letter from Syaoran." Eriol began "Hon toh!?" Tomoyo asked. "Hai" Eriol said handing Tomoyo's  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey Tomoyo  
  
I know I don't have the  
  
right to be writing to minna.  
  
I have been writing many letters, yet they  
  
either never get through or my mother stops  
  
them from happening. It's hard to say when  
  
I'll come back. But I'll come back,  
  
You know that don't you? The Li-Clan has other  
  
clans to deal with. Many want the Clow Cards,  
  
though i keep telling them we don't have them they  
  
seem to not believe. Now we have to go martial arts  
  
against martial arts. Wish me luck. This could  
  
take a while. Yetthis happened some time ago.  
  
I'll get back as soon as i can. I enclosed Sakura's  
  
Letter in here, because if Chiharu might happen  
  
2 read it... Well you know. I know it's been a while  
  
since i've seen you so.. why don't you come and visit  
  
me? In this letter enclosed 3 plane tickets one for you  
  
Eriol and Sakura.  
  
Ja  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hon toh?!" Tomoyo screamed. We're going to Hong Kong!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Sakura's apartment-~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura stood there frozen. "n nani?" Sakura asked slowly. "Ano.. I got a letter from Syaoran..." Chiharu began. "Hmm" Chiharu said looking around the mail. "Gomen, ne Sakura-chan I don't see yours. It must have got lost in the mail!" Chiharu exclaimed. Sakura felt tears form. "Come on, you can read mine too, maybe he wrote the message for both of us ne?" Chiharu said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey Chiharu-chan  
  
Still in Hong Kong doing my  
  
buisness thing. I'm trying to get out ASAP.  
  
I'm coming back though. You all  
  
should know that. Don't kill Yamazaki too  
  
quickly now, he still is keeping my position and  
  
apartment open after all. Isn't he? If he's not I  
  
allow you to kill him. Gomen, I haven't sent letters  
  
before, because either the mail doesn't get thorough  
  
or my mother stops me I don't know yet when I will  
  
come back, but really soon I can feel it. Since I  
  
can't come to you, why don't you come  
  
to me? In this letter is enclosed your single plane ticket  
  
to come to Hong Kong.  
  
  
  
Ja  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wah!" "I'm going to Hong Kong!" Chiharu exclaimed. She then suddenly noticed. And went to Sakura. Sakura was now shivering, staring at nothing in particular. "Sakura-chan, I'm sure the letter was lost. Like he said" Chiharu tried to explain but was cut off. "Iie" Sakura said. "Iie" "He doesn't want me" Sakura said now tears streaming down her face. "AND I DON'T WANT HIM" Sakura yelled. "Have fun in Hong Kong" Sakura said before waling into her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: hai hai, that's it.  
  
Yes it is a big misunderstanding.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Am I going to Hong Kong?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Iie, you are going to stay put. Gomen these chapters are sad.. PLEASE BARE WITH ME!!! 


	12. In my dreams xmas bonus 2

Living Together by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura- Hai, herez chapter 17! Yay! *clap clap clap *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan- I suppose I won't be in this chapter either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura- Gomen ne Kero-chan, you just fit  
  
into this fanfic -_-ll unless there's Sakura Cards involved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan- Hmph! Then put the Sakura Cards involved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakra: Demo..  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Hmph  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Should I reviewers? Yes? No?  
  
*Crowd silent* ::sigh:: I don't on Cardcaptor Sakura,  
  
but I do own Kevin! LOL  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 12 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wah!" "I'm going to Hong Kong!" Chiharu exclaimed. She then suddenly noticed. And went to Sakura. Sakura was now shivering, staring at nothing in particular. "Sakura-chan, I'm sure the letter was lost. Like he said" Chiharu tried to explain but was cut off. "Iie" Sakura said. "Iie" "He doesn't want me" Sakura said now tears streaming down her face. "AND I DON'T WANT HIM" Sakura yelled. "Have fun in Hong Kong" Sakura said before waling into her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Chiharu yelled while trying to open the door. "You open this door at once!!!" Chiharu yelled. "Hmm, that's weird, I'm sure this is the key to her room. What the hell?" Chiharu asked closing the main door, heading for Tomoyo and Eriol's apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Sakura's Room *~  
  
  
  
Sakura sat on the ground, hugging her legs. Tears dropping from her eyes. Sakura looked up and reached for her music box. Once she opened it Tooi Kono Machi de played the song, while Sakura took out the necklace, looking at it.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Tomoyo's Apartment *~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chiharu pounded on Tomoyo's door. "Come on Tomoyo, Damn it!" Finally after pounding forever till her hands were beat red, and paging Tomoyo, Tomoyo opened the door. "Well, it's about fucking time" Chiharu said walking into Tomoyo's apartment. "Good Morning to you too" Tomoyo said closing the door and followed Chiharu into the apartment finding Eriol sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. "Guess what?!" Chiharu said "I have good news and bad news!" Chiharu said, now getting Eriol's attention. "WE'RE GOING TO HONG KONG" Tomoyo and Eriol blurted out together. While Chiharu at the same time yelled. "I'M GOING TO HONG KONG" All three looked each other then blurted out. "SAKURA'S ALSO GOING!" Yelled Tomoyo and Eriol. While at the same time Chiharu said at the same time "SAKURA'S NOT GOING" The three looked at each other again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" all three of them asked together. "WHAT?" They asked, now annoyed. "STOP THAT" all three yelled again. Finally they decided to go one at a time, Tomoyo was first. "Matte, Sakura has decided already?" Tomoyo asked. "Decided what?" Chiharu asked. "Going to Hong Kong, duh" Eriol said. "Nani? She didn't receive a letter!" Chiharu said now confused. "Iie, we have her letter here baka" Tomoyo said holding the letter up. "NANI?!" Chiharu exclaimed. "Come on, we got to get to my apartment fast!" Chiharu said pulling Tomoyo's arm. "Nan deh?" Tomoyo asked. "She's crying her eyes out! Who knows she might kill herself?!" Chiharu said exaggerating. "NANI?"Tomoyo asked taking it seriously. "Why didn't you stop her?!" Tomoyo yelled, now in the car. "How am I suppose to? The freaking key is broken for her door." Chiharu yelled. "That's not an excuse!" Tomoyo and Chiharu continued yelling at each other, while Eriol sat in the back, quiet. ' Hmmm, must have used the Lock Card. We better get there soon, it's dangerous for the Mistress of the Cards to be so sad. It might have the cards go berserk. Eriol thought. Finally they were there, they ran up to the apartment and while Tomoyo was keeping Chiharu away, Eriol quickly unlocked the door, they all rushed in to find Sakura lying on the floor, her room was a mess again.  
  
  
  
"Oy, Sakura" Tomoyo said softly only to find that Sakura had fell asleep in her tears. Eriol picked her up and put her on the bed while Tomoyo picked up the tipped over music box, still playing the song. Chiharu was now cleaning her room, when she spotted a weird looking book..  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, what kind of book to you think this is?" Chiharu asked holding it up. Suddenly Eriol almost dropped Sakura and Tomoyo dropped the music box. "Eheh heh." Tomoyo said picking the book up. "This, umnn is Sakura and mine's secret book.err.ano..about our high school day..don't mention you saw this ok?" Tomoyo said sweat dropping. So did Eriol.  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Later in the living room -~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo, Chiharu and Eriol sat on the couch. Just staring at nothing in particular. "Sakura still loves Syaoran ne?" Tomoyo said with a serious thinking look. "No duh, Tomoyo" Chiharu replied. "Hmph" "So anyways," Eriol said, "She'll be glad we're going to Hong Kong." "Hai, I suppose so, is she awake yet?" Tomoyo asked. "Iie" Chiharu said coming out of Sakura's room. "Well, since we got time" Tomoyo said standing up. "Lets get the Christmas tree and ornaments all up" Tomoyo began "Chiharu, I believe you are in charge of that" Tomoyo said simply nodding her head. "Kuso. damn bet" Chiharu said getting her keys and a coat.  
  
  
  
  
  
~- At Christmas tree place -~  
  
  
  
"Ano. I say this one" Tomoyo said pointing to a big tree, it was wide and tall, but it would manage in Sakura and Chiharu's apartment. "Why do you have a say?! You don't even live in our apartment! I say this one!" Chiharu said pointing to a smaller yet more green tree. " Cus' I'm picking it out for Sakura!" Tomoyo said putting her arms by her hip "I know what she likes best, because I am her best friend and have known her the longest!" Tomoyo said nodding in satisfaction. "Arrrg, you ALWAYS use that excuse Tomoyo! But not anymore..!" Chiharu and Tomoyo began yelling at each other. Eriol just sweat dropped and slowly walked away looking for a perfect Christmas tree for Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After 4 hours at the apartment -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wahhh" Tomoyo said putting a hand behind her back. "Kirei!" Chiharu said They all looked up at the Christmas tree they decorated. "Sakura-chan's guna love this!" Tomoyo exclaimed looking around the room full of decorations and lights. "Hai, except for the tree, which ERIOL got" Chiharu said lamely pointing at the tree "Oh yes!  
  
" Tomoyo said shooting a glare at Eriol. "I think it was the right one! Mou!" Eriol shot back.  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 1 hour later in Sakura-chan's room -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up and slowly crawled out of her bed. "Ahh, so tired" Sakura said getting up. She then stepped on something and looked what she stepped on. "It was paper, a letter. she bent down and read where the address was from."Hong Kong?!" Sakura exclaimed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Cliffy! LOL I'm so evil! =) hai hai and the spacing got all jakd up sumimasen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Yes you are  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Well, I duno, this story might end  
  
soon. but not that soon, don't worry, but if I do wana  
  
make it longer I probably have to add the Sakura cards in it,  
  
should I?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Yes you should! That way I'll be in it more!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hmph! I wasn't asking YOU Kero-chan, I'm asking the reviewers. So should it? 


	13. Just like before OMAKE

Just like before By SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hai! This is an OMAKE!! A OMAKE.  
  
Which would mean extra. So it had nothing to do with my  
  
recent fanfic Living Together. Just something so you people  
  
will cheer up! ^_^ gomen for my sad fanfic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran: Nani? I'm the host of this Omake?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: HAI!! You got that right!! Ok so this omake. An Omake is just a little extra story that has nothing to do with anything I'm writing right now and it is called Just like before..yeah itz suppose to be a little short story, but I think It's guna be a little long..-.- oh well I'm doing this for all for the people who really don't like the sad part!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran: Ok disclammer, Kandie doesn't own CardCaptor Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hey! That's my line! I don't think I like you as a host  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran: Well at least I'm not dissing you or begging  
  
you to let me be in the fanfic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: That's because you know that you'll be in here!  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran: =P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just like before by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god! He's so hot!" Tomoyo squealed looking at the field. "Nani?" Sakura asked looking up from her milk shake. "Syaoran! He's the captain of the soccer team and he's only a sophomore!" (A/N: Ok ok! Before you get all pissed at me! NOTHING HAPPENS!! Hey, I can't think of anything else I just realized like 2 minutes ago that you people really really dislike it and I'm like impromptu this omake.so anyways, Tomoyo and Syaoran.nothing happens! Tomoyo just hugs Syaoran.) Tomoyo said pointing along with all the other girls. "Oh! He's captain?!" Sakura asked. "Uhh, no duh Sakura" Tomoyo said. "Teehee you think he's hot?" Sakura ask teasingly. "Doesn't everyone?" Tomoyo replied. "Hmm, not me" Sakura said standing up from the bench and throwing the trash away. "I heard he's from Hong Kong!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Hai, he is" Sakura answered. "Oh? And how would you know" Tomoyo asked. Just then the bell rang. "Ne, I'll tell you later." Sakura said as they walked into the class room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After School -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah so then he just hung up on her!" Sakura exclaimed ending the sentence. "Hon toh?" Tomoyo exclaimed, "That's awful!" "I know!" "So anyways" Tomoyo began. "About Syaoran" Tomoyo said getting starry eyed. "Oh yes, about him" Sakura said sweat dropping. "Well how do you know he's from Hong Kong?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh, well I use to attend the elementary school that he did, infact I was in his class and had to sit next to him" Sakura began. "Nani?" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Sou, now it makes sense, you sorta came here the same time Syaoran did" Tomoyo said pointing her index finger to her chin. "Hai" Sakura smiled. "I never thought he was captain. He was always great in soccer, the best, and I always see him after practice.. but I always thought he was the ball manager or something" Sakura said wondering "After all, I would never thought he would play soccer again after what happened." Sakura began looking up in the sky. "WHAT?!" Tomoyo yelled. "Now see here, I'm not going to tell you what happ" Sakura began but was cut off by Tomoyo. "You see to him after practice? When he's all hot and sweaty?!" Tomoyo yelled. "Uhh, sou, You see, since I'm captin I have to stay longer and well clean up the mess and everything.. And when I bring the things to gym, he's also there bringing soccer stuff." Sakura said sweat dropping and relieved that Tomoyo didn't asked what happened. "Sou" Tomoyo said understanding. "Well, I gotta go!" Sakura began, "Cheer practice today! JA!" Sakura said running over to the lockers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* At Lockers *~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura took off her shoes and began thinking about what happened..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FLASH BACK   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Xiao Lang!" Dah Lang shouted (A/N: Ok ok! I know pathetic name, I couldn't think of anything else that would sorta make the situation worse. Dah Lang.haha I don't think in any official Chinese name there would be a Dah.well maybe.who knows. Dah Lang means Big Wolf.) "Or are you too tiny to play soccer hmm? Just one on one, you and me!" Dah Lang said pushing Xiao Lang. Now he began poking him and shoving him. Sakura and Meiling where eating lunch nearby when she saw this. "Ah!" Sakura said dropping her lunch and rushing over to where they where. "Ying Fa!!" Meiling yelled. "Come on! You tiny wolf!" Dah Lang said shoving Xiao Lang who tripped behind a tree root and fell down. "Haha, how clumsy of you" Dah Lang said about to punch when.. "Stop!" Ying Fa yelled grabbing onto Dah Lang's arm and pulling it back. "Hey! What's your problem little girl! Get off!" Dah Lang said easily bringing his arm infont of him again. "Please stop!" Ying Fa yelled still holding on to his arm. "I said get off!" Dah Lang shouted and with that he flung Ying Fa who then hit the tree and became unconscious. "YING FA!" Xiao Lang yelled now standing up and about to rush to her when Dah Lang blocked him. "You wana play?!" Xiao Lang yelled. "LETS PLAY" "Iie." Ying Fa said weakly last before becoming unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* At the Field *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why did you have to bring Ying Fa in this?!" Xiao Lang yelled. Sure he was only 8 and was in fourth grade, but he was furious and was going to beat and hurt Dah Lang. "Lets go" Dah Lang said smirking. Dah Lang began with the ball, running strait for Xiao Lang as Xiao Lang also ran straight, just then Dah Lang quickly turned to the right and bringing the ball with him and scored. "Hah!" Dah Land said. Xiao Lang had the ball now, and Dah Lang was right behind him. Xiao Lang tried shaking Dah Lang off by going right then left fast, but it was now use. Suddenly he spun completely around in a circle, the ball still going straight, surprising Dah Lang. Whie Xiao Lang faced Dah Lang for less then half a second he smirk before turning back facing the goal and kicking it in as hard as he could..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* 8 minutes *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiao Lang panted softly, so did Dah Lang. They where now tied. And time was running out. They only had one minute left. Dah Lang had the ball, and now he charged full speed ahead only to be surprised by Xiao Lang's foot stealing the ball away then kicking it up the sky as hard as he could. Everyone now was looking at the game, Ying Fa was taken to the hospital accompanied by Meiling. The ball was still in high up in the air. Everyone wondered what was going on including Dah Lang. Xiao Lang just smirked. Suddenly the ball began to come back down. Syaoran then jumped 3 feet off the air and did a jump side kick hard letting it go through the goal and breaking the net. Time up. Now Dah Lang was furious. "NO ONE BEATS ME" Dah Lang yelled before charging full speed at Xiao Lang then when he was a foot away from Xiao Lang, he jumped flying right to Xiao Lang, with his fist out infront. With several years of training Xiao Lang dodged him quickly and easily with time to spare. Dah Lang kept going straight has he passed him Xiao Lang thought he saw fire in his eyes, before running straight to the street, and getting hit by a car.dying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Even though it wasn't his fault, Xiao Lang never played soccer after that, not even when Ying Fa would ask him to play with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura picked up her palm palms 'I never knew it was Xiao Lang, because Syaoran and Xiao Lang's name sometimes seems to be so different' Sakura thought. 'Demo, I'm glad he's playing soccer again, he wouldn't play with me, but he'll play for the team' Sakura thought smiling and going over to the cheerleaders.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After practice -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hoe, everyone's gone now. Mou this is heavy' Sakura thought dragging the big blue matt in. 'Oh great, and here comes the many flights of stairs' Sakura thought now climbing while gripping onto the mat. Suddenly it slipped from her hand "Hoe!!" Sakura yelled trying to catch it. It went down one flight of stairs and about to go down the second when.. it stopped. "Nani?" Sakura asked curiously. She just stood there looking at it. It didn't move and was just standing there. Then she slowly walked to it and looked around it to find Syaoran holding blocking it in place. "HOE!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hey, a little help her" Syaoran said now sweating more then he did before. "Hai!" Sakura said taking the mat. "Gomen Nasi, I didn't know you where behind it, and was wandering how it was just staying like that." Sakura said sweat dropping while dragging it up the stairs again. "Still the cherry, dense girl you use to be huh?" Syaoran said chuckling while he carried the net full with soccer balls along with a box full of shin guards. "Hmph, Xiao Lang what's that suppose to mean?" Sakura said now having a harder time to drag the blue mat. "Hoe, this is getting heavy" Sakura muttered to herself, then suddenly felt it get much lighter looking up she saw Xiao Lang holding the other end up with one hand as the other held box and net. "Huh? Oh it's ok Xiao Lang" Sakura began. But Syaoran didn't let go. "Haha, you're just as polite as before too ne?" Syaoran said while they began to climb the last flight of stairs. "Wow, Xiao Lang, you're so strong now" Sakura complimented. "What you talking about? I was always strong" Syaoran said smirking. Sakura laughed. "Sou, you're just as strong as you were before" Sakura said before tripping and falling on her butt. "Itai" Sakura began. "Haha, you're just as clumsy as you where before" Syaoran said offering her a hand "Hmph" After they put their things away in the gym they began to walk out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Haha, I didn't know you were the captain until today" Sakura said smiling. "Well I knew you were the cheerleading captain, you were always the best in gymnastics" Syaoran said giving her a small smile as they walked down stairs. "Well I'm glad you still remember me Xiao Lang" Sakura said softly as they got to the parking lot of the school "Same here Ying Fa". "I'm also glad you're still doing soccer" Sakura said softly. Syaoran looked down then back at Sakura "I love soccer, it's almost like part of my life.." Syaoran began "I know, so is martial arts" Sakura said smiling. "You got that right" Syaoran said winking at her. "Later, I'm going this way" Syaoran said walking the opposite direction. "Bye"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Time passes -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HHHOOEEE I'm late!!" Sakura yelled as she rushed out the door. Time has passed now, Xiao Lang and I have talked more and more always remembering the past. We're close friends now. Talking about the past remembering personalities, everything. I'm glad, so is Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flash back   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nani? You talk to Syaoran a lot now?!" Tomoyo asked "Hai, Xiao Lang and I usually talk about the past now though" Sakura said smiling. "You HAVE TO SET ME UP WITH HIM! INTRODUCE US SOMETIME!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sou, that's how it went, teehee. At first when I asked him about it, he seemed to be scarred.claimed he didn't know much about girls, which is ironic since every girl is after him. I spent much more time teaching him to treat girls, to act around them, how to dress, to talk, basically everything about a girl, teehee sometimes he can be such a child. I suppose Xiao Lang does like Tomoyo, haha he's brought her to many dances, hung out with me and Tomoyo, taught her a few soccer tricks. They should become a couple very soon. Many people ask me don't I mind I set them together when I can have Xiao Lang to myself. No. I'm happy for him, besides I don't think I like him like that way anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oy! Sakura! Come on you're late like you where before" "HAI!! Arigato for telling me Xiao Lang! Like you where before"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course I don't mind.. do I?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Class ends -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne Sakura-chan, you think you can get him to ask me out?" Tomoyo asked. "I duno.. I have to go ja!" Sakura said running to the locker rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After practice -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, Xiao Lang" Sakura began as they walked into the gym. "Will you ask Tomoyo out?" Sakura asked as she put the mat in the storage room. "Ahh, gomen Sakura, but I still think she's too glumpy and clingy" "Xiao Lang!" Sakura said giggling. "Come on!!!" Sakura said pouting. "Iie!" Syaoran said now putting his things away. "Hmph! You're just as stubborn as you were before!" Sakura said pouting. "Haha, and you still pout like before" Syaoran said chuckling. He looked at Sakura who was still pouting. "Crap, I could never say no to her pouting before and I still can't. Alright alright, just one date!" Syaoran putting a hand on his face. Sakura smiled giggling. "Arigato Xiao Lang!!" Sakura said hugging him. He hugged back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Later at Sakura's house -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HON TOH?!" Tomoyo asked "Hai" Sakura said smiling. "He's really picking me up at seven for dinner?!" Sakura just smiled. "Arigato Sakura!! I really owe you one!! Can I borrow some clothes? You always have the best taste" Tomoyo asked. (A/N: Hai! In this fic Sakura is has more clothes. Just for once! Let Sakura have more fashion!! LOL)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- At Seven -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHH!! HE'S HERE HE'S HERE!" Tomoyo yelled. "Calm down Tomoyo you're going to ruin your hair" Sakura said. Tomoyo was dressed in a light lavender and pink spaghetti strapped evening dress the ended on her knees while wearing light lavender slender heels with one thin strip across her ankle and around her heel. He long raven hair was slightly curled and was swung lightly in the back. She wore a single cherry blossom clip. "Sugoi! Tomoyo you look perfect!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hai! Arigato for the dress, shoes, clip everything!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Hai, now remember, you're going out with him" Sakura began "I know!!" Tomoyo yelled. "AND, which means he's not going anywhere, you don't have to squeeze him.." Sakura began "Nani?" Tomoyo asked but then pounding of the door came. Sakura ran to open the door. "Haha, gomen nasi!" Sakura said. "Figures! You're just as slow as before!" Syaoran said smirking as Tomoyo was upstairs doing the last of her make up. "And you're just as mean as before!" Sakura exclaimed. "Seriously?" Syaoran asked. "Of course not Xiao Lang!" Sakura said smiling. "Yeah, you were never slow either" Syaoran said giving Sakura a rare smile. Suddenly Tomoyo walked down the stairs. "Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura said as Tomoyo went out the door. "Bye" Syaoran yelled waving."Arigato! Ja!" Tomoyo said then turned around and clung onto Syaoran's arm. Syaoran continued to wave and just as Tomoyo clung on his arm he gave her a she-is-clinging-again look. Sakura mouthed thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As she watched them leave, a soft breeze went by her, smelling like autumn leaves, like Xiao Lang. She was falling for him. Again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* At the Date *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo hugged Syaoran as he tried to break lose, but then he smelled cherry blossom, smelled like Sakura. "Ne Tomoyo" Syaoran began after breaking free from Tomoyo. "Hhmm?" Tomoyo asked. "I've never seen you wear this before,Is that Sakura's clothes?" Syaoran asked "Sou it is! Even my shoes..oh! and this clip! Tomoyo said taking it out of her hair and putting it on the table, "It's sorta uncomfortable, my hair isn't like Sakura's" Tomoyo said smiling. Syaoran looked at the clip.it looked familiar. After dinner they Tomoyo first went to the bathroom as Syaoran paid for dinner. As she came out she went up to Syaoran. "Come on Syaoran! Let's go watch a movie!" Tomoyo said pulling onto Syaoran's arm. "Oy Oy!" Syaoran said as he was pulled away from the table but quickly swiped the clip.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After date -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arigato!" Tomoyo said, "I had a lot of fun!" Tomoyo said reaching over to kiss. "Ah! I mean gomen.. I don't kiss on first dates." Syaoran began.. "Ohohoho, Syaoran you are a cute one!" Tomoyo said walking into Sakura's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* In Sakura's room *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura tapped her pencil, she couldn't concentrate on her math homework. It was too hard. And she kept thinking of Syaoran. She loves him. Suddenly Tomoyo burst through the door. "Sakura! I had the most wonderful time!" Tomoyo burst. "Can you set us up again?" Tomoyo asked as she started to take off Sakura's belongings. Now a little annoyed Sakura spoke "Ne Tomoyo, you've known him long enough, I'm sure you can do it" Sakura began. "Oh please!" Tomoyo begged. Sakura sighed "Fine." "Ohohohho!" Tomoyo said returning Sakura's things. "Matte." "Where's your clip?" Tomoyo asked. "Gomen Sakura I can't find it anywhere! She said searching everywhere. "It's ok Tomoyo" Sakura began "Ok! Arigato Sakura! I gotta get back home! JA!!" "It was only a clip Xiao Lang gave me for my birthday.." Sakura finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Next morning before school -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was about to enter the building when.. "Wow, you're early for once" Syaoran said. "Xiao Lang." Sakura began. "What are you doing here early?" Syaoran asked. "I could ask you the same thing" Sakura said. Syaoran chuckled. "I'm always early" Syaoran began. "Oh right, you were always the first one in the class before" "Hai, so what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked. "Oh, hehe I need help on my math, so I'm going to the teacher." Sakura said sweat dropping. "Oh? Let me see" Syaoran said taking the paper. "Ah?! These are all wrong! You are as bad as math as you where before!" Syaoran said as he began to teach Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After the homework was done -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arigato!" Sakura said. Now with her all correct and done paper. "You owe me" Syaoran said. "Xiao Lang's as cheap as before!" Sakura said jokingly. "Just kidding! I meant you're just as good as teaching as before" Sakura said smiling. "Yeah, I remember teaching you math before, can't believe you didn't get those multiplcation problems" Syaoran said laughing. "Urusei!" Sakura said pouting. "Awww, Ying Fa, gomen" Syaoran began. "Haha! Gottcha! You're just as guilable as before!" Sakura said laughing. "Why you!" Syaoran said now chasing Sakura. "Aah!!" Sakura screamed in delight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Next day after practice -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, I herd about the date, well Tomoyo's side, Haha judging by the look on your face you're going to tell me the opposite huh?" Sakura asked laughing. "You predict just like you did before" Syaoran said. "Oh? And you show your expression just like you did before" Sakura said laughing. "She's too clingy waayy to clingy." Syaoran said shaking his head. "Xiao Lang. will you.." Sakura began "Iie! No not another date!!" Syaoran said. "Hmph! You're just as snappy as before!" Sakura said then sighed. "Then you have to tell her yourself" Sakura began. Syaoran looked at her. "Alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Next day at Lunch -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"-the clinginess gets me.. I'm sorry" Syaoran ended. "Tomoyo stood there her face filled with horror as she leaned back on the cherry blossom tree they were under. She relaxed. "I see" Tomoyo began. "Gomen nasi, I didn't mean to be, but I feel there is something more to this" Tomoyo began. "I bet you wouldn't be this upset if Sakura clinged onto you would you?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran blushed. "I knew it, you like Sakura now" Tomoyo said beginning to cry. "Iie" Syaoran replied. "Huh?" "I love her"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After practice -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, how did she take it?" Sakura asked curiously. "Much better then I thought. She's fine now" Syaoran replied then stuffing chocolate in his mouth. "Hungry?" Sakura asked smiling. Syaoran nodded "Because of trying to make Tomoyo stop crying I didn't get to eat lunch" Syaoran explained. Sakura looked at Syaoran then giggled. "What?" Syaoran asked. "You're just as messy as before!" Sakura said pointing to the chocolate on his face. "Oh" Syaoran said blushing and wiped the chocolate off. "Here" Sakura said giving him a bento. "What's this?" Syaoran asked. "My leftover lunch, have it" Sakura said handing it to him. "No way! Leftovers?!" Syaoran said but still putting it in his mouth. Sakura laughed "You're just as picky as before" "Hmph, but this is good! Arigato, You're just as generous as before" they both laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Sakura's house -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura sat down doing her math. She actually got it this time! Thanks to Syaoran's teachings. She began thinking of Syaoran teaching her again, how he would explain the exponent and variables. Now she could do her math and think about Syaoran at the same time! God she loved him, but Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Next Morning -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked slowly thinking of Syaoran, she didn't know if she could control her feelings for long. "Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled trying to catch up with her. "Oh! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said stopping. After Tomoyo caught her breath Sakura began. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine" Tomoyo began. "Demo. since you don't have practice today, I need you to come over to my house today at 6:00 just before the sunset. Ok? Think of it as a thank you ne?" Tomoyo asked. "Hai" Sakura said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- During class -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Today there's no practice, which means, I won't see Syaoran today, I miss him already' Sakura thought and sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- At Tomoyo's house -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as she entered her mansion. "Hey Sakura-chan! Are you hungry?" Tomoyo asked with a hint that she was up to something in her eyes. "Sou"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 7:00 -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura had just finished dinner and Tomoyo said that at 9 she would come and get her. Sakura didn't know what his meant but she just layed on her bed. Ever since she was young. Tomoyo promised Sakura the top west wing of her mansion. Just because Sakura was Tomoyo's best friend who would stay with her and do anything for her, also because they had the extra space. She promised her the north wing, because there in Sakura's main room, there layed a balcony where you could see the whole backyard with, and where it was best to see the bright stars which Sakura has always loved. Sakura lay there in her new silk white long dress the Tomoyo had insisted on Sakura wearing. Sakura now wearing the white dress was bare footed and had a single small diamond bracelet that hung loosely around her small wrist and a matching necklace. Her honey-brown long hair was just neatly combed and put in the back. Sakura then walked out to the balcony. Looking at the bright full moon that reflected off the pond in Tomoyo's backyard. She then looked up in the stars. The bright beautiful stars, and sighed. "What's on your mind?" a husky voice suddenly appeared. Sakura quickly turned around to find Syaoran. "Don't do that! You scared me!" Sakura whined and turned back around to the stars. "You get so scared just like before" Syaoran said chuckling. "But I'll protect you" Syaoran said playfully as he put his fist on his heart. Sakura smiled. "You where brave like you use to be" She then turned back to the stars. Syaoran walked forward so he was right next to her. Also looking up at the stars, then to Sakura. The stars are beautiful ne? You always liked stars didn't you? "Ying Fa, there's something on your mind" "It's nothing," Sakura said looking away from Syaoran before she cried. "You know you aren't good at hiding your feelings just like before" Syaoran said picking a Sakura flower that where planted near the balcony. (A/N Ok Ok! Second story building, but still! )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura turned to look at Syaoran smiling. "And you're always concerned just like before." "You are always there for people as before" Syaoran began "Well you are always understandable as before" Sakura shot back "You're always smiling as before" Syaoran replied "You are noticing everything as before" "You are always caring as before" "Well, you are always there for people as before!" Sakura exclaimed "So there! Haha! I won! I bet you have nothing else!" Sakura said now smiling bigger. Syaoran stood there looking at her. "Well.. You are as cute as before" Syaoran said. "Well you are also as cu-" But Sakura stopped and blushed. Syaoran smiled. " You are ask cute as before" he repeated. Sakura just continued to look into his amber eyes. "So are you" she finally said. "But," Syaoran began. "You are more beautiful now" "Syaoran.." Sakura began. "Demo, I don't like you as I did before" Syaoran now ended. Sakura looked at him now tears about to form. "I love you now." Syaoran finished and took out her clip clipping her hair and removing her tears. "Wo aie ni" Syaoran said. Sakura just looked at him. Then jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. Then he pulled her into a breath taking kiss, her heart started to race, he placed his arms round her waist pulling her closer to him. Then Syaoran deepened the kiss while Sakura moaned. They then broke the kiss for lack of air. Syaoran smiled "You kiss just like before" "Nani? I never kissed you before.." Sakura began. "But in my dreams.." Sakura put her slender finger on Syaoran's lips. "Sshh, This is now reality"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Reality"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hai! This is the end of my Omake! My god, took me like 3 hours! Gomen it's so late! Please still review!! I think I'm going to make this another story too!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran: Very nice! S+S too! You see reviewers?! Kandie is an S+S person!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hai! Arigato Syaoran! I should have you help me be host more often ne? Arigato for reading! I hope this makes you people more happy! Review!! JA!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OH! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! 


	14. Forever Card xmas bonus 3

Living Together by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hey minna san! Sorry for the  
  
lateness.I submitted it in time.but Fanfiction.net  
  
seems to not put it on until a long time. so I don't know  
  
.sorry..Ok. you people are really mad at me for this  
  
sad depressing part. So if you are just read my omake ne?  
  
ok this chapter might be the most sad one..so you people  
  
might not want to read.don't worry you won't really miss  
  
anything. Just that um Sakura makes a card. No1 dies it's not that tragic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Nan dah?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: *nods * yep that's right. So anyways  
  
I wana thank you for all your reviews of course!! And no I  
  
don't own Cardcaptor Sakura..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 13 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After 4 hours at the apartment -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wahhh" Tomoyo said putting a hand behind her back. "Kirei!" Chiharu said They all looked up at the Christmas tree they decorated. "Sakura-chan's guna love this!" Tomoyo exclaimed looking around the room full of decorations and lights. "Hai, except for the tree, which ERIOL got" Chiharu said lamely pointing at the tree "Oh yes" Tomoyo said shooting a glare at Eriol. "I think it was the right one! Mou!" Eriol shot back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 1 hour later in Sakura-chan's room -~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up and slowly crawled out of her bed. "Ahh, so tired" Sakura said getting up. She then stepped on something and looked what she stepped on. "It was paper, a letter. she bent down and read where the address was from."Hong Kong?!" Sakura exclaimed  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hong Kong.." Sakura said now slower. She slowly picked it up and smelled the sent of autum leaves, the sent of Syaoran. Sakura was scarred. Shaking her right hand slowly inched to the flap of the letter..  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Kitchen *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmmm" Chiharu said sniffing the air "Smells great!" Chiharu said clapping her hands together for some cookies. "Arigato" Tomoyo said placing them on the counter to cool down. "I hope Sakura-chan likes them" Tomoyo said. "You know" Chiharu said walking over to the coach as the other followed. "I heard that it's really bad to feed animal human food, it's really bad to feed animals" Chiharu said begging to flip through a magazine "Guardians too" Eriol muttered softy thinking back to the time Tomoyo did feed Kero and Suppi (A/N: Chapter 8) "Hey! I was being nice!" Tomoyo said suddenly standing up from the coach. "Nani?" Chiharu said looking at Tomoyo confused. "Oh, oh nothing" Tomoyo said sitting down and giving Eriol a glare from across from her giving her a this-isn't-over-yet look which also came with a no-more-"fun time in bed"-for-you look. Eriol smirked, then suddenly it turned into a frown "Sakura's awake"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Sakura's room *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura slowly pulled the letter out of the envelope. It smelled like Syaoran. The crisp white paper was folded neatly and evenly. Sakura slowly opened it to read...  
  
  
  
  
  
Kinomoto-san,  
  
I know after our break up  
  
we won't ever become friends  
  
again, I know you hate me.  
  
I have just sent this letter  
  
to inform you that Chiharu,  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol and Yamazaki  
  
are invited to Hong Kong  
  
by me this winter break. I  
  
know you don't believe  
  
that I will comeback, but  
  
I am, it is taking long  
  
Because many other clans want  
  
The "Clow" Cards, explaining  
  
To them did now work, now I  
  
Must fight them. They might  
  
Come after you. As duty of the  
  
Head of the Li-Clan, I will  
  
Protect you. I am also inviting  
  
you. I am not  
  
forcing you to come  
  
  
  
Sincerely  
  
Li Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura began to tremble reading the letter. How he used Kinomoto, how he seemed so cold. This was all her fault. And she hated her self for it. Now Syaoran hated her, acted cold around her. Tears streamed down making the letter wet. Suddenly she noticed something on the bottom of the paper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. I still love you, Ying Fa  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura looked up from the paper. More tears streaming down her face. She couldn't love him, no not again. She didn't want to get hurt anymore. After cleaning her room she decided it would be a fresh start. A fresh start for life, and for love. She was going to get over him, besides she had Kevin. More tears streamed down soaking the letter all wet, the scent going away. Sakura slowly stood up and reached into her music box, reaching for the necklace. Holding it in her hands, she used the fly card creating wings on her back, then flying out to the pond, where it was Sakura and Syaoran's place. It was dark and late night, so no one would see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She flew to the place, now the Cherry Blossom trees where bare showing thin sharp tree branches, the grass to thick and long. The dark, she couldn't see anything in the dark. Using the glow card, small green balls of light floated everywhere around their place. Sakura floated above the pond the necklace still clutched in her hand and near her heart. Her foot now touching the pond letting a ripple form. Sakura looked down the pond then flew a little higher. A slight breeze flew past her hair. "Gomen Nasi Xiao Lang, Aishiteru Zutto" Sakura said slowly then dropped the necklace inside the pond. Flying higher above the bare cherry blossom trees she conjured up a card.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Called the Forever Card. It showed a picture of a maiden in thin white silk dress clutching her hands to her heart. Sakura released all her love into that card. After creating the card, Sakura used the earth card and destroyed the place. Their place. "Sayonara Xiao Lang" Sakura said softly as she saw the last ripples of her tears on the pond before it turned into bare ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: OK IT'S SAD!!! IT'S DEPRESSING!  
  
IM A BAD AUTHOR FOR WRITING THIS. Look, I know it's sad! And I really really am a S+S fan.  
  
But that's how the fic goes! It'll in really soon 2 chapters  
  
max! I know that sounds a lot, but please bear with me.  
  
I made it short because I know it's sad..infact recently all  
  
my sad chapters have been short. Please don't go away!  
  
I really don't mean for this to go long. Please!! Review! Ja!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, and merry chrismas. 


	15. My Feelings

Living Together by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Ok oK! This and the next chapter will  
  
be the last sad chapter! PLEASE BARE WITH ME!!! This  
  
is like the last sad chappy. And it's more sorta happy in the  
  
end so just please bare with me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Also thanks for reading the OMAKE,  
  
it was short and it wasn't that good SINCE I WASN'T IN IT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hai, I did it totally impromptu  
  
yesterday after finding most of my reviews to be sad  
  
and stuff. Hope you people enjoyed it, it's not perfect  
  
lots of error and stuff though -_-ll  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Syaoran was sooo not a better host then me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Oooo yes he was. Anyways, I don't  
  
own CardCaptor Sakura ok?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 14 By SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She flew to the place, now the Cherry Blossom trees where bare showing thin sharp tree branches, the grass to thick and long. The dark, she couldn't see anything in the dark. Using the glow card, small green balls of light floated everywhere around their place. Sakura floated above the pond the necklace still clutched in her hand and near her heart. Her foot now touching the pond letting a ripple form. Sakura looked down the pond then flew a little higher. A slight breeze flew past her hair. "Gomen Nasi Xiao Lang, Aishiteru Zutto" Sakura said slowly then dropped the necklace inside the pond. Flying higher above the bare cherry blossom trees she conjured up a card.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Called the Forever Card. It showed a picture of a maiden in thin white silk dress clutching her hands to her heart. Sakura released all her love into that card. After creating the card, Sakura used the earth card and destroyed the place. Their place. "Sayonara Xiao Lang" Sakura said softly as she saw the last ripples form by her tears on the pond (A/N Diju get that?") before it turned into bare ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura flew back into her room putting her cards away and picking up the letter. Wiping her last tears away she walked out side of her room. Where she was greeted by everyone.  
  
  
  
"Sakura!!!!" Chiharu yelled  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"..sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura just stood there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura did you read the letter?!" Chiharu asked. Sakura looked at everyone then said "Yes" "AHHH! YA GATTA!" Tomoyo yelled. Chiharu and Tomoyo celebrating paying no attention to Sakura. Eriol continued to look at Sakura. Sakura looked down on the ground. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Eriol asked now Tomoyo and Chiharu looking at Sakura. "I've..I've decided not to go" Sakura said. "NANI!?!?!" Everyone asked. Suddenly the phone rang. Everyone stayed silent for the rings to go away. After the third ring Chiharu gave up. "ALRIGHT! I'LL PICK UP THE PHONE!!" Chiharu said walking into the kitchen where you hear a loud "HELLO?! YAMAZAKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING NOW FOR?!" Everyone sweatdropped. Eriol and Tomoyo turned back to Sakura asking "Why are you not going?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked at them then said, "I..I can't love Syaoran anymore, I promised I wouldn't" Sakura stopped. "Iie, Sakura-chan, you're talking crazy!" Tomoyo nearly yelled "Sakura, you know you have feelings, you can't just get rid of those feelings" Eriol began. "Wana bet?" Sakura said holding up the Forever Card. "Nan dah?!" Tomoyo yelled. "Sakura's trapped all her feelings into that one card" Eriol began "Sakura-chan it's not safe to do that..You know if the.." Eriol began. But was cut off by Sakura "I don't care, it's the only way!" "SAKURA!" Tomoyo now yelled as Chiharu walked out of the kitchen. "LISTEN TO YOUR SELF! DON'T YOU SEE THAT YOU CAN BE WITH SYAORAN AGAIN? YOU GOT A TICKET HE STILL SEEMS TO LOVE YOU HE WILL COME BACK WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" Tomoyo yelled now sobbing. "Iie, Tomoyo-chan, he hurt me" Sakura said "He's coming back wake up Sakura" Chiharu now said now joining the conversation. "No, you are the ones that need to wake up" Sakura said then walked back into her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Time passes, very near Christmas *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to the light that shinned in her room. Slowly she raised herself from bed. "Ahh, what time is it?" Sakura asked looking at her alarm clock. "NANI?!" Sakura yelled rushing out of bed. "I'm late for our date!" Sakura said running to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time had passed and now Syaoran's name wasn't even mentioned in the apartment anymore. Sakura became back to her cherryself just as promised. Everyone still believed Syaoran, so Yamazaki continued pay full rent for the apartment as well as try to keep Syaoran's position open. Tomoyo wrote back to Syaoran telling him Sakura has refused therefore to make sure Sakura doesn't do anything stupid, they will also not be going. And yes, all of them kept hoping, hoping he would comeback soon. Yet, their hope was fading. Sakura and Kevin where now getting pretty close, yet they haven't shared their first kiss yet (A/N: As in on the lips) But Sakura believed it would be any day now, even today.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Waaahh!" Sakura said jumping down on the chair, "Sugoi!" Sakura said clasping her hands. "I'm so hungry!!" Sakura said before gulping everything down. "Mou, come on goddamit!" Chiharu said "What's the matter?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Chiharu opened the door to find Kevin. "Ah!" Sakura yelled still with a mouthful of food and ran into her room to get her stuff. "Ug, she overslept AGAIN?!" Kevin asked putting a hand over his face. "Hai" Chiharu replied. "You could wake her up you know" Kevin said, "Hai, I could, but you have to understand, that's Sakura-chan, you can't just change her" Chiharu concluded. Kevin was about to reply when Sakura rushed out of the room. "HAI! Let's go! Ja Chiharu!" Sakura yelled pulling Kevin through the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Kevin walked side by side when suddenly Kevin held Sakura's hand. "Nani?" Sakura asked then just smiled. "So.. Where are we going today?" Sakura asked. "Somewhere special.." Kevin began as their lips inched near each others when suddenly Sakura turned her head so Kevin gave a kiss on her cheek. Before Kevin could say anything Sakura had dragged him somewhere again. ]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After 2 hours -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhh wai wait Sak Sakura-chan" Kevin said panting, "Let's rest" He concluded sitting on the bench. "Demo." Sakura said standing in front of him. "Since when did you get so athletic?" Kevin asks still panting. "Ano. ano.. always!" Sakura smiled. Kevin sighed "Come on!" Sakura said pulling his arm "Let's go!" 'Gee, how come I've never faced this problem before? Usually I'm the one that sits down' Sakura asked herself. "Iie, get someone more athletic" That's when it hit Sakura 'No wonder, Syaoran is more athletic then me.Syaoran.' Sakura thought sadly then suddenly dropped her pull. "Huh?" Kevin asked. Sakura just sat on the bench next to him. 'What's wrong? I sealed my love, this shouldn't be happening!' Sakura fiercly thought before going into tears. "Oy Oy! Ok! If you really wana run lets go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* At Sakura's apartment *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki and Chiharu sat silently drinking tea (A/N: Haha, haven't put Yamazaki in a while) "Did you know that tea actually origi-" Yamazaki began "Shut up!" Chiharu said waking his head. "Mou, I was just trying to break the silence," Yamazaki said rubbing the back of his head. Everyone took a sip of tea again. "Ne, Yamazaki, haven't seen you here for a while" Eriol finally brought up. "Hai, I'm always so busy doing part time jobs to pay for the apartment or trying to keep Syaoran's position open. "Even with us both we can't keep that position open" Eriol said. "Man, who'd think that captain was so hard?" Yamazaki said. "Maybe 'cus you have to take care of your position too" Chiharu said sweat dropping. "Oh. right"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Bench *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan! Lets go!" Kevin said standing up. "Iie, Kevin, gomen nasi, it's not your fault. I just." Sakura said fiercely trying to think what's going on. "Hai" Kevin said smiling. "You wana go get some ice cream even though it's winter?" Kevin asked. "Iie" Sakura replied quickly. "Ano..the park?" "Iie! Iie!" Sakura said grabbing her head. "Ehh." Kevin said squatting so he could see Sakura's face. "Sakura-chan, are you ok, I think you need to go back and rest" Kevin said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Apartment *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nani?!" Eriol suddenly said raising his head. "Nan deska?" everyone else asked. "Ah, ahh, ano nothing!" Eriol said quickly "I.I drank the tea too fast!" Eriol said. "Oh leme see" Tomoyo said going near Eriol, knowing something was wrong. "Ne, what's wrong?" Tomoyo whispered so Chiharu and Yamazaki couldn't hear. "Something's wrong, I feel some magic going on here," Eriol whispered fiercely. Tomoyo gasped. "A Sakura card?!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Ne? What are you people whispering about?" Chiharu asked when suddenly..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Bench *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed holding her head more and more. "SAKURA!" Kevin said hugging her. "Come on! You need to see a doctor!!!" Kevin said now carrying Sakura. "Iie! Iie! Let me off!" Sakura yelled trying to get off Kevin. "Kevin! I'm fine! I'm..I'm tired!" Sakura said as they where in the car. "Kevin, please, you know how much I hate doctors! I don't want to go!" Sakura said. Kevin stopped the car. "Actually, I don't" Kevin began. "Sakura.. are you actually happy-" But was cut off by Sakura screaming again. "Just take me to my apartment! Eriol and Tomoyo will know what to do!" Sakura yelled. Kevin immediately drove off heading there  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* At Apartments *~  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Sakura's door burst open, wind rushing in at every direction knocking a lot of light weighted things down (A/N: -_-ll How else would you say it?!) The tea spilled, plate shattered, tables toppled. Everyone tried holding on to themselves. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Chiharu yelled. "Magic" Eriol said softly holding onto Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Apartment Parking lot *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin's car screeched to a stop. "Arigato! Kevin! I need to get to Eriol and ask him something! Please don't worry, I'll call later and explain it all ok?" Sakura said in a rush then ran in the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Apartment *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chiharu now screamed. Eriol suddenly stood up mumbling words. Freezing Chiharu and Yamazaki, their mouths still open. "Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled. Eriol then used his wand to go against the wind and to Sakura's door. Inside he found the card. The Forever Card. It was now floating in the middle of Sakura's destroyed room. Sakura's valuables belongs all over the place toppled spilled and broken. The Forever Card now creating the wind and as well flipping in all sorts of direction the wind came out of. "ERIOL!" Tomoyo yelled. Eriol now forced himself to walk up to it. Suddenly the apartment door opened. Sakura ran in closing the door behind her where she saw Chiharu and Yamazaki not moving. Feeling wind everywhere she ran up to her room. She saw Eriol about to get to the Forever Card and Tomoyo grabbing on for her life. Sakura now tried her best, as the wind got stronger and just, as Eriol was about to grab the card he saw Sakura right behind him and allowed her to grab it. Once she grabbed it, the card stopped and the wind temporarily stopped. "Ahh" Tomoyo sighed only to be grabbing on again. The Forever Card now released now showing the young maiden in her silk nearly see through dress. Wind now coming from every directions a green mixed with pink wind now flew out of the maiden and slowly going into Sakura who was still grabbing on to the card. After the entire thing went in Sakura, the wind stopped and the maiden spoke, her voice light, soft and gentle. "Saakkkuurraa... This belongs to you." She said softly her beautiful blue eyes opening looking into Emerald Orbs. Giving a smile then returning back into her card...  
  
"Syaoran.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura : OHOhohohohhoo! Cliff hanger!  
  
And this chappy in the end is more happy ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Wow! Sugoi! A new card!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hai!! Well, I want to thank  
  
everyone who has continue reading this all the way  
  
here! And yes the next chappys from here on are  
  
going to be more happy chapters! Sakura loves Syaoran now!  
  
OK! Please review!! 


	16. Reminding me of Love

Living Together By SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hi Minna! Gomen ne, it took me  
  
some time to write this one! GOMEN!!! Arigato so  
  
much for reviewing! Makes me so happy!! ^_^.. yes!  
  
This is probably the last sad chapter.. yay! And it's not  
  
all that sad either. Did you people enjoy my omake? Not  
  
much reviewed for it. O well, it was just for those who  
  
weren't happy with my fanfic so far.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Would you say this fanfic is ending soon?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hmmm, good question,  
  
I'm actually not quite sure my self. It might?  
  
-_-;; . But it will be a very very S+S ending! Teehee.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: I hope I'm in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Anyways, I don't own CardCaptor Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 15 By SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chiharu now screamed. Eriol suddenly stood up mumbling words. Freezing Chiharu and Yamazaki, their mouths still open. "Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled. Eriol then used his wand to go against the wind and to Sakura's door. Inside he found the card. The Forever Card. It was now floating in the middle of Sakura's destroyed room. Sakura's valuables belongs all over the place toppled spilled and broken. The Forever Card now creating the wind and as well flipping in all sorts of direction the wind came out of. "ERIOL!" Tomoyo yelled. Eriol now forced himself to walk up to it. Suddenly the apartment door opened. Sakura ran in closing the door behind her where she saw Chiharu and Yamazaki not moving. Feeling wind everywhere she ran up to her room. She saw Eriol about to get to the Forever Card and Tomoyo grabbing on for her life. Sakura now tried her best, as the wind got stronger and just, as Eriol was about to grab the card he saw Sakura right behind him and allowed her to grab it. Once she grabbed it, the card stopped and the wind temporarily stopped. "Ahh" Tomoyo sighed only to be grabbing on again. The Forever Card now released now showing the young maiden in her silk nearly see through dress. Wind now coming from every directions a green mixed with pink wind now flew out of the maiden and slowly going into Sakura who was still grabbing on to the card. After the entire thing went in Sakura, the wind stopped and the maiden spoke, her voice light, soft and gentle. "Saakkkuurraa... This belongs to you." She said softly her beautiful blue eyes opening looking into Emerald Orbs. Giving a smile then returning back into her card...  
  
"Syaoran.."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind had stopped and Sakura just stood there wondering what just happened. Tomoyo just got up. "Ahh, finally what was up with that wind. What happened?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled. "Ask the Card Mistress" Eriol said before walking out of the room. "Eh? Sakura what happened?" Tomoyo said approaching Sakura from behind. Sakura just stood there. "Sakura?" Tomoyo asked now turned around to see Sakura's face. She was crying. "Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "I.. I don't know.." Sakura began as she and Tomoyo walked out of her room. Eriol now took out his staff and was putting everything where they belonged. "Why where you crying?" Tomoyo asked. "I don't know.." Sakura began. "Sakura." Eriol began as he set the vase back up. "Do you know what the Forever Card meant?" Eriol asked. "I don't know.." Sakura replied again. "Do you feel any different?" Tomoyo asked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Sakura said now grabbing her head then ran to her room. "Sakura!" Tomoyo said going after her, but she locked the door. "Eriol!" Tomoyo began. "Leave her to think" Eriol began now fixing the last plate and putting it in the cupboard. Tomoyo just stood there. "Meanwhile.." Eriol said smiling. "Let's have some fun" Eriol said going to the still frozen couple and taking Chiharu's finger placing it in Yamazki's nose.  
  
"OH! You're so immature!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Sakura's room *~  
  
  
  
Sakura sat on the pink carpet hugging her legs. She then stood up and used the Move card to move everything back to where they belonged, as long as the change card to change back the broken positions. Sakura sat on her bed wondering what was going on. 'I know something went in me. But it doesn't seem to have affected me.. has it?' With that Sakura fell asleep as Move card and Change card continued it's work. The song card was singing to Sakura as she fell asleep. After the Sakura were done with their jobs they all flew back to the box where they found it was glowing. The Forever Card was glowing.  
  
  
  
~- Next Day -~  
  
  
  
"Morning Chiharu!" Sakura said as she entered the kitchen beginning to cook breakfast. "God damn it!" Chiharu said. "Mou, If you really don't want to eat my cooking you don't have to" Sakura said. "That's not it." Chiharu said turning the faucet over and over. "It's the problem I had yesterday, remember? Before Kevin came?" Chiharu said. "Oh yeah" Sakura said now walking over to Chiharu. "Hmm" Sakura said turning the faucet. "You're right." Sakura said. "It's not the plumbing.Yamazaki checked." Chiharu thought for a moment. "Do you think some kind of things loose?" Chiharu asked. "Leme check" Sakura said. She looked from the bottom seeing slightly rusted pipes while Chiharu continued to talk. "Hmm, is it any pipes?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Nope" Sakura said as she spot an old dark green cloth like thing. "How about rings? Is a ring broken or missing?" Chiharu asked. Suddenly Sakura bumped her head. "Ah! Sakura!" Chiharu asked as Sakura pulled her head out. "Are you ok?" Chiharu asked while Sakura rubbed her head. "Itai.." she began. "What made you bump your head?" Chiharu asked. "Uhh, nothing" Sakura said quickly. "Leme check" Chiharu said putting her head under "Iie.." Sakura said weakly tears forming. "Hey..what's this old green cloth doing here?.. This must be the problem. It's not strong enough" Chiharu began. "Iie! IIE! It's strong! How can you say it's weak?!!" Sakura yelled before running into her room. ". Sakura?" (A/N for those who are lost.. go to chapter 5. Aishiteru Zutto)  
  
  
  
Sakura sat in her room. 'What is going on? What did the Forever card give me? How was it effecting me?! What's going to be next?' Sakura kept asking her self. "Oh well. I'll just ignore it" Sakura said to herself as she went to a part of the room where piles of dirty clothes were much covered with dust for she haven't been there for so long. She picked up some dirty clothes. When she picked up her pajama tank top. "Oh, no.not again" Sakura said quickly looking away from it and putting it deep in her around her arms. Looking away she stepped on something. A letter?  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura,  
  
I knew it, you over slept. Haha, don't be late  
  
for school ok? You can tell Chiharu the good news  
  
and she can move in. That way, you can get rid  
  
of me, and have a really good friend to live with you.  
  
How convenient. You know, its probably really late  
  
right now, so what are you doing for? hurry up!  
  
You're going to be late!! I wish I could see how  
  
you are reacting right now. Stop reading  
  
this note and get to school!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Syoaran Li  
  
that spells Syaoran Li you baka  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes water. (A/N: This was the note on her mirror in chapter 9) Even when they weren't together, he still cared for her.. 'God! Why am I going through this?! I don't have to!' Sakura thought madly before using the jump card to jump out of the window. She needed time to think.. she couldn't just keep pushing these feelings down. Sakura began walking passing restraints, ice cream parlor, and the amusement park, where you could see the Ferris wheel above all. 'AAHHH' Sakura kept thinking now in tears she ran, she was running, so anywhere, just somewhere. She ended up in the park. Where it began to rain. 'No. NO' Sakura thought before running under the penguin slide. Sakura hugged her knees remembering when she was here with Syaoran. The rain poured hard. Sakura felt dizzy.  
  
Flash Back (in chapter 6)  
  
  
  
"Oh no" Syaoran said worridly "You're guna get sick" Syaoran said quickly taking off his jacket and putting it on Sakura. "Iie, Syao-chan I'm fine, wear your jacket" Sakura said still shivering "Nah, I'm fine, boys are strong" Syaoran said giving her a lazy smile. "Oh so you're saying I'm weak?" Sakura began to ask. "Did you forget what I tol"., Sakura began but didn't get to finish her sentence because Syaoran pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, Syaoran's lips felt soft and had chocolate flavor on it, Sakura then wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck deeping the kiss, Syaoran the pressed his lips on Sakuras harder while Sakura moaned, Syaoran then pushed his tongue through Sakura's mouth making it open, letting their tongues dance together, after the kiss Sakura snuggled onto Syaoran  
  
End of Flash back   
  
"Syaoran.. I miss you." Sakura said drifting off. 'I feel really..'  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not weak!" Sakura began as she puffed out her chest. Then she went back to holding her knees. "Syaoran.. what's going on?" She asked softly, now aware she was talking to herself. No. She was talking to Syaoran. The Syaoran she loved, and still does. "Syaoran.. Aishiteru..." Sakura said wearily. With that she knew that she loved him, she needed to be reminded. Reminded of Love. She slowly crawled out of the penguin slide and made her way through play grounds until she got to the bare Cherry Blossom trees. Where she saw plain wet ground. Now in the air with the fly card she summoned. Using the change card she saw the pond form again, the play ground. She watched her self in the reflection of the pond as ripples formed. Slowly the water card forced much of the ponds water out as Sakura closed her eyes pushing with her hands. The water went to both her sides (A/N: Like mosses opening the sea except its like in a circle..) Slowly she did this. Yet she seemed to not be finding what she wanted. "Nani?" Sakura said suddenly as her eyes flickered open. "It's.not here." Sakura began..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain had stopped, Sakura sat in the jungle gym shivering. 'I can't find it. What does this mean?' Sakura asked herself, she felt drowsy and dowsed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Apartments *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, Tomoyo-chan" Chiharu began. "Have you talked to Sakura today?" Chiharu asked. "Iie" Tomoyo said simply. "Well, she was acting soo strange today." Chiharu stated. "Hon toh?" "Hai" "Where is she now?" Tomoyo asked. "In her room, don't bother it's locked" Tomoyo knew Sakura wasn't in her room. 'Sakura, don't do anything stupid!' Tomoyo thought worriedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Park *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up to find the rain to be nothing but a light sprinkle now. She slowly crawled up. It began to get sunny. Sakura looked up in the sky where she saw a rainbow. "Kirei" Sakura said. Looking down on the clear pond, she didn't see the necklace. 'What does this mean?' Sakura asked herself again. Before she began to fly back to the apartment, looking back longingly at their place. Yes, their place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Apartment *`  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo! Dinner!" Chiharu yelled. "I'll go get Sakura.." Chiharu said about open Sakura's door. "Wait!!" Tomoyo said. "Haha..umm you can't go in there" Tomoyo said thinking of an excuse. "Why not?" Chiharu asked. "Because. ano.she needs privacy" Tomoyo ended. "Nani?" Chiharu asked. "Look, Tomoyo said relaxing, "These days we have been on her case 24/7, it's like we don't trust her, I know it's hard, but it's been a while and we have to start trusting her and giving her privacy again" Tomoyo said. Chiharu looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "You really do know Sakura don't you" Tomoyo smiled back. "Hai" Tomoyo then yelled. "So you should have just let me pick out the Christmas tree!!" "OH! As if!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Sakura's room *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura slowly flew into the window. Confused with her own feelings. Sakura sat on her bed and reached for the Sakura Book. Opening the book she found the Forever Card glowing and let it out. "Forever card" Sakura said. "Sakura." she began her voice soft and light. "What is it you ask me?" Sakura looked at the maiden. She had long light brown hair with soft skin, her straight hair curled lightly in near the end while her white, thin nearly see-through dress draped to the floor covering her bare feet as her light blue eyes pierced out of everything along with her soft pink lips. "Forever card.. I'm lost" Sakura began. "What did you return to me? How is it suppose to effect me?" Sakura said now talking fast thinking over and over. The forever card sat next to Sakura and spoke. "Sakura. " the forever card began. "Am I suppose to love? Why didn't you keep my feelings? Where'd the necklace go?!" Sakura asked now hysterically. "Sakura.. Calm down"  
  
  
  
The Forever card said now holding onto Sakura's hand. "You only need to answer one question" The Forever card began. "What?" Sakura asked. "Do you feel any different after I gave it back to you?" the Forever card asked. Sakura looked at the Forever card. Staring in her light blue eyes. "No" Sakura began "No, I don't feel any different. The Forever card smiled. "Exactly." "Hoe?" Sakura asked. "Sakura, you never sealed your love in me. You had it all along. You were jus lost, creating me to remind you, to show you the truth." The Forever card said softly. Sakura stared at nothing in particular. "You don't need a necklace to show your love, you have.. you have your heart" the Forever card ended. "Hai..I understand!" Sakura said smiling. "Yah gatta" the Forever card said. Sakura ran to her window "SYAORAN, I LOVE YOU!! I HAVE LOVED YOU AND ALWAYS WILL! SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* In China *~  
  
  
  
Syaoran stood out his mansion's balcony. When suddenly a soft breeze flew by "Syaoran, I love you" it sounded softly. "Sakura.." Syaoran said  
  
  
  
Sakura turned around to face The Forever Card. "Arigato" Sakura said before hugging the card.  
  
  
  
Outside Sakura's room Tomoyo smiled. "Congratualations Sakura, Congratulations."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Wai!!! It's guna be happy again!  
  
Ne?! So far, I just wana say Arigato for reading  
  
so far and reviewing!! ARIGATO!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Hai, Sakura's going to be happy  
  
  
  
again! Then everything will be perfect!  
  
  
  
Then you can start your next fanfic starring me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: As if. Besides, Syaoran  
  
and Sakura are still apart.. Well Arigato sooo  
  
much for reading. Please review!!! JA!!! 


	17. Remember?

Living Together By SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Minna! I'm glad you liked  
  
that last chapter!! Yes, everything is mostly happy  
  
now, but you know Syaoran is still in Hong Kong. So  
  
-_-ll. But I need to unfortunately inform you guys that  
  
well this fanfic is coming close to an end.. but don't worry,  
  
there might still be like 2 more chapters! Gomen it took so long to  
  
update too. -_-ll  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Well this is chapter 15, I hope I will be in  
  
chapter 16 and 17 then.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: We'll see. Oh yeah, and in here  
  
it's still Chirstmas, gomen for updating so slowly U_U.  
  
I don't own CardCaptor Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 15 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Forever card said now holding onto Sakura's hand. "You only need to answer one question" The Forever card began. "What?" Sakura asked. "Do you feel any different after I gave it back to you?" the Forever card asked. Sakura looked at the Forever card. Staring in her light blue eyes. "No" Sakura began "No, I don't feel any different. The Forever card smiled. "Exactly." "Hoe?" Sakura asked. "Sakura, you never sealed your love in me. You had it all along. You were jus lost, creating me to remind you, to show you the truth." The Forever card said softly. Sakura stared at nothing in particular. "You don't need a necklace to show your love, you have.. you have your heart" the Forever card ended. "Hai..I understand!" Sakura said smiling. "Yah gatta" the Forever card said. Sakura ran to her window "SYAORAN, I LOVE YOU!! I HAVE LOVED YOU AND ALWAYS WILL! SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NANI? LATE AGAIN?!" Sakura yelled running out of her room while putting on anything she could wear. "Sakura-chan! Hayakun! (A/N: Duno if I spelled it correct, but it means hurry up) Chiharu yelled opening the door. "HAI!" Sakura said running out the door and down the flights of stairs into her BMW. "Kussooo" (shit) Sakura yelled before starting her car and driving off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later at school -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Chiharu screeched to a stop as they parked their cars in the parking lot and ran out the car. "Ne, late again" Tomoyo asked to find Sakura and Chiharu puffing. "Mou (geez) it's all Sakura's fault anyways" Chiharu said before walking off to Takashi. "Overslept? Thinking of Syaoran again?" Tomoyo asked giggling. "Urusei" (Shut Up) Sakura said before walking off with Tomoyo to the movie theatre. "Ne, do you think he'll come back?" Sakura asked still wondering. "Of course Sakura-chan"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now the day before Christmas eve, everyone was going to enjoy a movie just like before, except without the horror. Ever since that night with the Forever Card, Sakura had loved Syaoran, thinking about him, hoping for him to comeback soon. Today, she was going to break up with Kevin. Yes, but she was thankful for Kevin, he helped her get back on track with her life. She would always love him as a friend. But not Syaoran, she loved him more than anything and waited patiently for him to comeback everyday. She knew he would comeback, he definitely would.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After Movie -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kevin.." Sakura said pulling his arm back as everyone else walked farther away. "Hm?" Kevin asked. "We need to talk" Sakura said now walking over to the fountain. (A/N: Hey some movie theaters have fountains! You know like Century 16) "What is it?" Kevin asked. Sakura turned around. "Arigato for changing me back, for helping me when I was all messed up" Sakura began. Kevin was about to reply "Demo" Sakura continued "I, I still love someone" Sakura ended with. "Kevin. I'm" Sakura began. Kevin smiled. "Iie, Sakura- chan, I knew you still loved someone, you never treated me like a boy friend" Kevin said now looking at the fountain as well. "I'm still glad I could help you though, as a friend, I'm sure we'll still be great friends, now come on lets go their waiting." Kevin said smiling reaching out his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After movie at apartment -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura try this" Tomoyo said lettings Sakura taste the raw cookie dough. "Mm oishi! (Delicious)" Sakura proclaimed. "You shouldn't eat cookie dough" Chiharu said matter-oh-factily "Like I care" Sakura said now licking the spoon. "You don't seem to care about anything these days" Tomoyo said putting a finger on her mouth listing everything she just let go. "Yeah, what do you care about?" Chiharu said putting a hand on her hip. "Ano." Sakura said before winking "Syaoran" Everyone smiled, Sakura was back. Sakura continued to bake the cookies as everyone looked at her. Sakura looked up, "Ano.. is there cookie dough on my face?" Sakura asked childly. Everyone laughed "What's so funny?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Later on the night -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura sat in her room wrapping present. "Mou (geez), why do wrapping have to be so hard?" Sakura said pouting then throwing the just wrapped present along with the rest wrinkles, uneven presents. She then took out a history book and began to wrap it. "Haha, maybe if Yamazaki reads this he'll tell true stories for once." Sakura said beginning to wrap. "Hey Sakura" Chiharu said entering her room" "Konbawa (Good evening) Chiharu" Sakura said continuing to wrap. "Ne, what's that" Chiharu asked now sitting down on the ground with her. "Oh, haha, it's a history book for Yamazaki" Sakura said now finished wrapping and throwing it in the pile. "Oh my, what happened?" Chiharu asked. "Urusei (Shut up)" "Mou (geez), demo it's very thoughtful of you to get him a history book, not that he's going to read it anything." Chiharu said smiling. "Ne" Sakura began as she began to wrap another presnt "Hm?" Chiharu asked. "Why do love Yamazaki?" Sakura asked. Chiharu looked startled at this question, then smiled. " I always use to ask myself this, demo (but) I don't know, he lies, he's stupid, he talks 24/7" Chiharu said looking out the window. "But yet, I seem to love him more and more everyday" Chiharu said turning back around to face Sakura. Sakura smiled, "I know how you feel" then her smile faded. "I miss him so much, it's been forever since I've seen him" Sakura said frowning as she looked out the window. "Daijobu (Are you ok?)" Chiharu asked. "Hai, Syaoran daiski ( I love Syaoran)" Sakura said smiling. "Ya gatta (I'm glad) He'll come back soon" Chiharu said before leaving her room "Oyasumi (Good night)"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Next Morning -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne! It's Christmas eve!" Sakura yelled running out of her room to find soft snow flowing down from the clouds. "Kirei (pretty)" Sakura gasped. "Chiharu!!!" Sakura yelled. "Lets go outside!!!" Sakura yelled. As she began to make some breakfast. Sakura herd a thump to find a messy-haired- tired-looking Chiharu open the door. "Ne You ok?" Sakura asked. "SAKURA! It's 7 o clock in the morning, normally I would be up by now if it was a school day especially if it was a Monday, because I have to" Chiharu said begging to get off track as Sakura popped toast in her mouth. "BUT STILL!!!" Chiharu yelled. "OYASUMI! (good night)" Chiharu yelled before slamming the door closed. "You mean ohayo! (good morning)" Sakura said with a giggle as she grabbed her coat and went out the door. Outside she spun around the snow numerous of times before she got dizzy and fell laughing like a drunk little girl.  
  
After 2 hours in the snow Sakura crawled back into the apartment to find Chiharu putting presents under the tree. "Oh! Presents!" Sakura said clapping her hands. Chiharu just stared at her blankly. "What?" Sakura asked. "Sakura you seem to be extra energetic today" Chiharu pointed out. "Hai!" Sakura said happily. "How was the snow?" Chiharu asked now walking to the kitchen as Sakura peeled off the many layers of clothes. "Fun! Demo, it got boring when there was no one else, ne Chiharu you should have gone to play too" Sakura said now walking over to the kitchen as well. "Hai" Chiharu began. "Ne, where are you going to sleep today?" Chiharu asked. Sakura looked at Chiharu blankly "In my room." Sakura answered carefully. "Let's sleep in the living room today!" Chiharu replied. "Doeshite (why) ? " Sakura asked. "So we'll be right next to the tree with all the lights and when we wake up we can start unwrap presents" Chiharu said with a grin. "Ok!" Sakura said smiling before a knock on the door was herd.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura rushed to the door to find Tomoyo and Eriol. "Ohayo!" Sakura greeted. "Ohayo Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said as they walked in. "Yamazaki's coming soon" Eriol plainly said. "Ne, what do you want to do today?" Tomoyo asked. "Ano. I don't know.." Sakura began looking at Eriol exchange their presents to Chiharu and Sakura in return for their presents sent to them under the Christmas tree (A/N: Did you get that?) "I've got an idea" Eriol said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- At the park -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok so what's your idea Eriol?" Sakura asked now shivering a little. "Well, my idea was to go to the park" Eriol began. "Some kind of brilliant idea that was!" Tomoyo said punching him on the head. "Itai" Eriol said. "Well, I guess we can just walk around" Chiharu said now huddling next to Yamazaki. "This is good" Yamazaki said looking at Chiharu. "Mm" Tomoyo said cuddling to Eriol. Sakura just looked around the couples and walked off. Walked off to their place. 'Where is Syaoran? I miss him so much. I hope he didn't forget me' Sakura thought sadly walking to the jungle gym. She looked up at the bare cherry blossom trees 'They're bare, just like my heart' 'He's not coming back' Sakura began to think. "Iie" Sakura said out loud. "He will, and I'll wait for him. Zutto" Sakura said now climbing up the slide. "I'll wait for you Syaoran!" Sakura yelled before sliding down and landing on ice that was suppose to be a pond. She began humming various songs and thinking about how they use to be. 'Remember the day we met?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flash back   
  
  
  
"Hello?!" Sakura asked walking into her new apartment. "Wow, it's beautiful! I can't believe I actually got to get this room!" Sakura exclaimed walking in along with her two suitcases. 'Hm.. i didn't see my roommate when I came to see it last time, I hope the persons here today' Sakura thought. She then looked around the living room and kitchen. "Hello?!" Sakura asked again. She then went to the living room looking at what was there, there was a big screen TV, vases, books, almost everything. She took out her coffee that she had just bought and placed it on the table where she saw a sword. 'I wonder if this is real..' Sakura said about to touch the tip, when suddenly a boy came out of his room and into the living room. "No! don't touch that!" the boy exclaimed. Too late, Sakura touched the tip and it began to bleed "ITAI!!!" Sakura exclaimed waving her hand around. Then suddenly she knocked over the coffee and it went all over his sword "Hooeee!! oops!! Gomen-nasi!!" Sakura said "Hahah, Hi, I'm your new roommate" Sakura said reaching out her other hand...  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Heh, who'd ever though we would fall in love?' Sakura thought to herself while a smile lit on her face. 'Remember when you came to rescue me?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flash back   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Soccer Practice *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ball came near Ken, the best player on team 2, Kondo forcefully kicked the ball, it went straight to team 1's goal fast, suddenly an arm blocked the ball bouncing off to Syaoran. 'Alright Ken!!' Syaoran thought (A/N: Yes, i just had to put my Ken in it!) Syaoran had the ball, he rushed toward the goal, there was a guy standing in his way, 'easy' Syaoran thought has he twisted the ball and quickly moved the the left side shaking off the guy. He then ran up ahead and saw Eriol was open. He fircely kicked the ball and it went over to Eriol. Eriol moved 5 steps then kicked the ball high in the air "What the hell ar" The coach yelled (A/N : Bad coach) but before he could finish his sentence Syaoran jumped up and hit the ball with his head and it landed straight into the goal "Score!" Syaoran yelled. "Great!" the coached yelled. "Now for" But the coach was interupted by a cell phone going off (A/N: Why do they say off?not on?) Sudddenly Syaoran realized that was his cell phone. He quickly went and picked it up "Hello?" Syaoran said "Syaoran?" a small weak voice came from it "Yeah? who's this" Syaoran asked "..It Its Sakura" Sakura said her voice cracking "Woah, what happened to you?" Syaoran said concerned " Well," Sakura said starting to sob "Um" Sakura began "The date didn't go too great?" Syaoran asked "Could you please come pick me up? Tomoyo is" Sakura began "Yeah, I herd, Hold on I'll be right there ok?" Syaoran said "Thanks" Sakura said weakly "Sorry coach I got to run" Syaoran said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!" Coach said going ballistic " I got to go" Syaoran said walking off. 'I wonder what that was about' Eriol wondered. 'Hold on Sakura, just hold on' Syaoran said now running to his car.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Remember when you comforted me?' Sakura thought again  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flash back   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She pulled away from Syaoran to find a big wet spot all over his shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry" Sakura said "Ahaha, it's all right as long as you feel better" Syaoran said giving her a smile. Sakura smiled back "Now then, while I change my shirt, why don't you puck out a movie hmm?" Syaoran asked standing up. Sakura simled even widder beginning to forget the whole incident. "Ok!" Sakura said little more cheerfully. "Arigato Syaoran" Sakura said "Oh, no problem, I don't mind chick flicks myself" Syaoran said waving his hand, "Sometimes I don't see what" Syaoran started rambling on and on while walking to his room. This caused Sakura to smile more. "No, not that" Sakura said. "Huh?" Syaoran turned around to look at her. "Thanks for helping me feel better, thanks for coming to pick me up, thanks for everything" Sakura said smiling. Syaoran then walked up to Sakura, really close so that they could only see each other's faces. He then put two fingers under Sakura's chin and slightly tilted it upwards. He then looked into her bright gleeful eyes. "Sakura, I'll always be there for you" and gave her a kiss on her cheek before hugging her. (A/N Aaaawwwww) After a minute he pulled away and simply said, "Now you find a tape while I change ne?" Syaoran said softly. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Hai!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback   
  
  
  
  
  
'Remember our first kiss?' Sakura kept thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flash back   
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura began to dangling and swinging her legs endlessly like a little girl, 'This is fun!' Sakura thought. Cherry Blossom petals began to float around "Kirei" Sakura said softly. She gently held out her hand and one landed on her hand. She looked at it and began thinking about Syaoran again. Once she drifted off about Syaoran she felt she was slipping, she was. she fell out of the tree! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Sakura yelled and winced when she was about to hit the ground when... She felt a pair of strong arms. Sakrua slowly opened her eyes and immediately saw Amber eyes, it was Syaoran, like always he was there. Sakura immediately stood up, but Syaoran didn't let his arms off Sakura's waist. "Syaoran...."Sakura began, blushing slightly. " Arigato, you're always saving me" Sakura began "Arigato for every time you have saved me, i even lost count," Sakura said slightly blushing. She looked up at Syaoran. Syaoran then dropped his arms around Sakura's waist. "Sakura.... I don't mind" Syaoran began " You know why?" Syaoran asked. "Aishiteru Sakura, I love you" There, Syaoran had finally said it. Now he waited for a response. Sakura stepped back, did he just say he mean it? Sakura stood there not knowing what to do. Sakura looked down on the ground then looked back up in his amber eyes "Aishiatue Syao-chan!" Sakura said jumping on Syaoran and wrapping her arms around his neck. Then he pulled her into a breath taking kiss, her heart started to race, he placed his arms round her waist pulling her closer to him. Then Syaoran deepened the kiss while Sakura moaned. They then broke the kiss for lack of air. It was a simple kiss.... but it was their first. "Aishiteru Sakura"  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flash back   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"God I miss you" Sakura said walking along the side of the pond. "I love you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Christmas Eve night -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hai! Ja!" Sakura said waving to Tomoyo, Eriol and Yamazaki. "Woah, it's already 11" Chiharu said looking up at the clock. "Lets begin to sleep" Chiharu said as she crawled into the sleeping bag that was already set up. Their sleeping bags were fairly apart for many sleeping habits and other reasons. Sakura just looked out the window raising out her hand to feel the cool air. "Ne, aren't you going to sleep?" Chiharu asked. "In a minute, you go on" Sakura said now looking up in the moon and stars. "Merry Christmas Syaoran" Sakura said smiling. Before closing the window and crawling into her sleeping bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 3:00 A.M -~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chiharu thought she heard a thump and creaking. She slowly looked up. "Sakura.. what are you doing?" Chiharu asked wearly to find a man in a red with white fur suit. "Santa-san! SANTA-SAN!" Chiharu screamed. The santa looked at her and said "Ano.." Chiharu looked again. "You're not Santa! Santa doesn't say ano!!" Chiharu said finding a sharp ornament and climbed onto the Santa starting to stab him. This woke Sakura up. "Nani? What's going ON?!" Sakura yelled now awake. "A burgler?!" Sakura yelled. "It's me! Sakura its me!" the Santa yelled. "It's me! Get off Chiharu!" the Santa yelled again.  
  
  
  
"..Syaoran?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Ohohoho! The santa's Syaoran!  
  
LOL Yes another Kliffy =]. Gomen this took soo  
  
long to update. I've been so busy these days, especially  
  
with finals. Damn finals. Well I hoped you liked this chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: Am I officially out of the fanfic?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura : Well, not entirely, no one is actually  
  
entirely out, like Kevin will be back, yes he will *nods head *  
  
I wana thank everyone for the reviews!! Arigato! And be  
  
sure to review more!! JA!! 


	18. Intresting Life

Living Together by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Minna, I'm so glad you liked the  
  
Santa as Syaoran idea! And yes, Syaoran has come  
  
back!! So you can sorta see, that this fic is going to end  
  
soon *sniff sniff * but don't worry this isnt' the LAST chapter.  
  
maybe second to last... ^_^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: You say we're all going to appear again?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Haha, that's the thing -_-;; they aren't.  
  
But Kevin is. Please don't hate him. I like him.  
  
he's a good character! He's nice, understandable  
  
and not to mention cute! I mean black spiked hair with  
  
a think strand next to his cheek, piercing silver eyes. Ohohohho! Anyways.  
  
^_^;; Arigato for reviewing and reading! Keep up the work! Jk.  
  
Ok I don't own CardCaptor Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 17 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chiharu thought she heard a thump and creaking. She slowly looked up. "Sakura.. What are you doing?" Chiharu asked wearily to find a man in a red with white fur suit. "Santa-san! SANTA-SAN!" Chiharu screamed. The Santa looked at her and said "Ano.." Chiharu looked again. "You're not Santa! Santa doesn't say ano!!" Chiharu said finding a sharp ornament and climbed onto the Santa starting to stab him. This woke Sakura up. "Nani? What's going ON?!" Sakura yelled now awake. "A burglar?!" Sakura yelled. "It's me! Sakura its me!" the Santa yelled. "It's me! Get off Chiharu!" the Santa yelled again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"..Syaoran!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura continued to stare at the Santa as Chiharu, in slight shock slipped off the Santa's back. "Sakura, I'm back," the santa said. "SYAORAN!" Sakura said before running up to him and hugging him tightly as Syaoran hugged her by the waist tightly as well. They stayed like this for what seemed forever while Chiharu stood on the side embaressed at what she had just did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Tomoyo's apartment *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol was kissing Tomoyo when Eriol suddenly broke the kiss and looked out the window. "Nani(what) ?!" Tomoyo asked. Eriol continued to stare out the window. "Nan dah(what, in a more rude way) ? You know you just don't stop kissing someone and look out the window! That's it! This isn't going to be a very merry Christmas for you.." Tomoyo began to ramble on. "Quiet" Eriol said. "sleeping on the couch and-what?" Tomoyo ask Eriol closed his eyes and paused then suddenly opened them "Syaoran's here"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Sakura's apartment *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chiharu had left to the kitchen to get a drink as well as leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. (A/N Sakura didn't feel Syaoran's presence because she was sleeping) 'Should I call Yamazaki, Tomoyo and Eriol now?' Chiharu asked herself while she prepared another meal for the six of them. 'No, give them some time' Chiharu thought she placed another turkey in the oven. (A/N Yeah, they had 2 turkeys -_- and she cooks fast -_-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Out in the living room *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They stopped embracing each other as they looked at each other admirably until Sakura broke the silence. "Why did you come back?" Sakura asked now her eyes watering, if Syaoran didn't love her anymore, she would have no idea what to do. Seeing Sakura, and knowing her, he knew she was on the verge of crying, "I promised I'd come back," Syaoran said before kissing her softly on the eye to prevent her from crying. "After all the mean things I said to you?!" Sakura began again. "Sakura. I said I would love you, forever, and I will" Syaoran said. "Syaoran." Sakura whispered. "Even though, you seem to hate me at that time" Syaoran began before pulling something out of his santa pocket and placing it around Sakura's neck "Forever is forever" Syaoran said smiling. Sakura slowly felt the thing he put around her neck, a necklace. Sakura slowly looked down and saw a necklace. Their necklace, they one he gave her. Sakura's face lit up. "Oh necklace! I looked everywhere for it I was so worried-" Sakura suddenly stopped blushing like a little kid for what she just said. Syaoran chuckled at her cuteness. "So how did you get it anyway?" Sakura asked tilting her head. Syaoran leaned over to Sakura's ear and whispered, "Magic" before kissing her on the cheek. Sakura's hand felt the place where he just kissed her, she missed his kisses, his hugs, his warm amber eyes and perfect smile, she missed him so much, and now he was back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran. Aishiteru! (I love you) Zutto (forever) Zutto (forever)!" (A/N: Yes, it can also mean always, but forever can be the meaning too) Sakura exclaimed before hugging him tight around the neck. "Ya gatta (I'm glad)" Syaoran said before pulling her into a tight hug again. Suddenly the door burst open and in ran Tomoyo and Eriol. "SYAORAN?!" Sakura and Syaoran broke from the hug to find a panting couple before rushing over to Syaoran. "Syaoran! You're back!" Tomoyo began. "Hai, I promised" Syoaran said smiling as they began their "reunion" Chiharu walked out of the kitchen to find them and went to call Yamazaki.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 7:00 A.M. -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So my business at Hong Kong is all done" Syaoran ended. "Hey man, I'm glad you're back, then I don't have to get a second job, plus I'll stay a lot less sore." Yamazaki said slapping Syaoran in the back. "Ahah hah.. yeah about that."  
  
Syaoran began "But since it's 7:00 a.m. I'm tired" Yamazaki interrupted stretching. "Since I'm so tired, I suppose I should just stay here to sleep ne Chiharu?" "Oh, I don't think soo" Chiharu said walking off to her room "Oh come on!" Yamazaki said trying to catch up with Chiharu. Everyone else smiled. "So, how's the Li-Clan really going" Eriol asked. Syaoran sighed. "They're finally convinced we don't have the "Clow" Cards" Syaoran said. "You're such a good negotiator" Tomoyo complimented. "After kicking their ass" Syaoran said punching into his fist. Everyone sweat dropped. "Ne, I want to sleep" Tomoyo began. "Hai me too" Eriol said before transporting them back to their apartment. Sakura sat next to the Christmas tree. "Sakura, you want to sleep" Sakura turned around. "Iie, I want to open presents!" Sakura said childly. Syaoran sweat dropped. "Hai, and I'll stay with my Ying Fa to open presents k?" Syaoran said now sitting behind her and hugging her waist. Sakura smiled and began to unwrap presents.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 30 minutes later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran laughed their way into the kitchen as they smelled something cooking (A/N don't forget the turkey! You thought I forgot huh? Well think again!) "Ano. Chiharu must have been cooking" Sakura said looking at the oven. "And I guess she totally forgot about it" Sakura said. "That was a little risky there," Syaoran said huskily while kissing her neck. "Who knows, what if she burns the apartment, then what will happen to my Ying Fa?" Syaran said still on her neck. Sakura giggled. "Well, lets take it out!" Sakura said and they both began to finish the cooking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Hour later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran was busy making other foods that everyone might enjoy when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Sakura said running to the door to find Kevin. "Merry Christmas Sakura!" Kevin said walking into the apartment. "Merry Christmas! Everyone's asleep" Sakura said closing the door and quickly followed Kevin to find him standing in the kitchen. "Sakura? Who is this?" Kevin asked. "Oh, well" Sakura began. "I should be asking you who YOU are." Syaoran said coldly. "Syoaoran!" Sakura scolded. "I am Sakura's boyfriend" Kevin replied. "Kevin!" Sakura began "Stay out of this" Syaoran answered now putting down the bowl on the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Iie!" Sakura began but was pushed to the sidelines. "You aren't Sakura's boyfriend, because she loves me" Syaoran answered sternly. "So you're the one who hurt her? Who left her and made her turn to trash?!" Kevin began. "Heyy!!" Sakura complained before Kevin feircly side kick Syaoran, yet Syaoran quickly dodged it and caught it right in mid air. He didn't want to cause any trouble, this man was only protecting Sakura, like what he did to Brian. Syaoran held on to the foot. "Shimatta (damn it) Let go!" Kevin cursed. "I don't want to cause any trouble. " Syaoran began. "I know I hurt Sakura, I didn't mean to, and I don't intend on again." Syaoran said losing the grip on his ankle. "You must be the person she was with while I wasn't here, you are the one that must have helped her, comforted her, took care of her, and I thank you for that" Syaoran said now Kevin's leg was back on the floor and Syaoran reached out his hand. "I'm Syaoran Li" Kevin took a step back away. THE Syaoran Li? From the Li clan, the martial artist contest winner since age 3? The one every girl wanted to be with? (A/N: Ok, exaggerating a little, but you know age 3 people probably go against around his age people not EVERYONE) Kevin then smiled. "I'm Kevin Wang" Kevin said shaking his hand. "So you're the one Sakura fell in love with? Take good care of her" Kevin said smiling. "I will" Out in the side lines they heard a sniffle and turned to see what was going on, it was Sakura. "You guys! You guys are the best!" Sakura said now with tears of emotion. "Gee Sakura you're such a baby" Syaoran said comforting her. "Isn't she?" Kevin said laughing. "I know, you know once she.." Syaoran began. "Hey HEY! Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Hour later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After an hour later, the meal was now ready and exhausted Sakura and Syaoran layed on the couch. Kevin had left to deliver more presents to friends.They both slowly fell asleep, Sakura wearing Syaoran's santa hat, and Syaoran still wearing his suit asleep on Sakura's lap. Soon after a hour Sakura woke up to find Syaoran still sleeping. Sakura looked at Syaoran's sleeping figure. He was so cute, much more then she remembered. His chocolate hair still in his eyes he seemed to have grown taller and more muscular then she last remembered. Suddenly Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. "You're awake?" Syaoran asked looking up from Sakura's lap. "Hai, I didn't want to wake you" Sakura said folding her arms. "What's the matter?" Syaoran asked. "Cold?" "Hai" Sakura answered. "Not me" Syaoran said smirking pointing to the santa suit. "Hey that looks so warm! I wana to go in there!" Sakura said now pulling on the santa suit. "Come on in" Syaoran said smirking as her pulled Sakura near his chest. "Iie! Syaoran you know what I mean! Syaoran!" Sakura said now screaming in delight as Syaoran grabbed her and hugger her tight as they rolled off the sofa. Now down on the ground Sakura was under Syaoran as their eyes met. Slowly Syaoran closed the gap between their faces as Syaoran's lip slowly brushed Sakura's before their soft lips met. Syaoran slowly kissed her before kissing her passionately. Their lips moving against each others before their tongue met and slowly danced together, breaking the kiss for lack of air Syaoran unbuttoned his Santa jacket and let it flow out so it covered Sakura's body. "You're in" Syaoran said softly. "Syaoran. I want to sleep now." Sakura said again. "Ok I'll get off" Syaoran said about to move. "Iie.. you're warm" Sakura mumbled drowsily. "Aren't I heavy?" Syaoran asked. "No.. I like the pressure." Sakura said before dozing off. "Oyasumi (Good night) my Ying Fa" Syaoran said kissing her forehead before falling asleep as well in each others arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Couple Days later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne Sakura how much clothes do you have?!" Syaoran said grunting while carrying the big brow box. "Teehee" Sakura said caring a much smaller box filled with cosmetics. "More, then you can imagine Mr. Tuff guy" Sakura said giving Syaoran a peck on the cheek before walking off to her car. "Kusoo, I fall for that every time" Syaoran mumbled. "Oh yeah! There's more in the living room!" Sakura yelled before driving off with a bunch of boxes in her car. Yes, this was the day, the day when she would move back in with Syaoran. Sakura smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FLASH BACK Day after Christmas (A/N So like the day after Syaoran came back)   
  
  
  
  
  
"Minna" Syaoran said seriously sitting next to Sakura with a stern face, "We have to talk" Syaoran said seriously folding his hands together and placing them on the table, before making Sakura crack up. "Sakkie!!!" Syaoran complained. "Hai (yes) , gomen, (sorry) gomen (sorry) but you should see you!" Sakura said still laughing as Chiharu, Tomoyo, Yamazaki and Eriol sweat dropped. "Uhhh, guys? What's up?" Tomoyo asked slowly. "Well" Sakura said pushing down her giggles. "Syaoran and I . want to move back in with each other" Sakura said slowly wincing. But she heard no complaint. "Ano.Syao. I think we killed them" Sakura said whispering. "Baka, they're right there! So are you ok with it?" Syaoran asked. Everyone smiled. Syaoran and Sakura looked blankly at them. "Sure, I think it's great" Chiharu said. "..Nani?" Sakura asked. "Hai" Chiharu said smiling. "It's ok! I want you two to be with each other" Chiharu said smiling "Chiharu.. arigato" Sakura said. "Great then" Syaoran said now standing up from the table. "I already got an apartment for Sakura and me, it's near all of yours, so don't worry, and I'll take good care of Sakura" Syaoran said now putting his hands of Sakura's shoulders. "Hmmm" Tomoyo said thinking. " Is it alright mother?" Syaoran asked teasingly. "Get her to school on time everyday" Tomoyo said. "Of course!" Syaoran answered. " Make sure she is tucked in bed and never get sick" Tomoyo said again. "Always!" Syaoran answered jokingly. "AND! No being naughty!" Tomoyo ended. "Never!" Syaoran answered fiercly. Everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flash back   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Back in the car *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled to herself. "I'm finally moving back with Syaoran, to our place." Sakura said again before parking her car in the parking lot and going up the stairs one arm holding a box and one fumbling with the key as she walked to the door. But found the door was open. "Nani?" Sakura asked walking in to find Syaoran already there placing boxes here and there. "Hey!! How'd you beat me here!" Sakura said childly. Syaoran just looked at her and smirked before going back to the boxes. "Hheeeyy!!" Sakura said stomping her feet. "You know a short cut don't you! You have to share it!!" Sakura said now crossing her arms and pouting. Syaoran smiled as he walked over to Sakura. "No, I won't tell you" Syaoran began. ".but, if you give me something.." Syaoran said softly wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura giggled "Remember, no being naughty" Sakura reminded. "But mommy isn't here" Syaoran said now kissing her neck, Sakura slowly smiled wrapping her arms around Syaoran's neck. "What would you like?" Sakura asked slyly. "Ummmm, Tofu" Syaoran said looking in her emerald eyes. "Tof- ?" Sakura asked but was cut off by Syaoran's lips. Pressing his on hers, kissing harder as Sakura moaned before slipping her tounge into Syaoran's mouth. Syaoran held her closer to her as their tounges dance together. This was going to be an interesting life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, very interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hai! So how did you like it?! Good?  
  
Teehee, people requested Kevin and Syaoran to fight together  
  
so I had it done ^_^. Yes there is one more chapter left, you could  
  
say it's the epilogue.. But, I don't like to call it that -_-;;. Hai, I am  
  
working on a 2nd fic right now! I'll tell you the title for it in the next  
  
chapter! I hope you people love it as much as this one! Or even more!!  
  
Arigato for reading and don't forget to review. JA!! 


	19. I Love You

Living Together by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hai! This is the last chapter. *sniff sniff *  
  
it all happened so fast. it's almost over. *sniff * and I want  
  
to that everyone who has continued to read and review in the  
  
18 chapters of Living Together (and an omake) Thank you SO  
  
MUCH!!!! Now's the time when I list all the people that I thank that  
  
reviewed with me ALL the way from chapter 1 and well didn't stop  
  
reading at the depressing parts. Thank you so much!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Katsu-chan  
  
Pen 2!  
  
sK!  
  
Pink lover!  
  
Kan-chan  
  
Sexy Vixen  
  
  
  
Chibi Pippin  
  
Blue-star-118  
  
KawaiiCherryBlossom  
  
SakuraKawaiiCherry  
  
  
  
KawaiiSakura  
  
Lan-Yue  
  
Cherry Princess  
  
Sam  
  
Ryuuen Star  
  
Dark Lighten Shadow  
  
Chibi Tenshi  
  
Madison  
  
Sylversucune  
  
Mucous_Head  
  
Bunny459  
  
SweetFlower92  
  
A Little Someone  
  
  
  
  
  
ARIGATOOOOO  
  
And much more! Teehee if I forgot to put you  
  
please email me! LiLBabiAznAngel@hotmail.com.  
  
Thank you so much!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: So this the "epilogue"  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: I said! I don't exactly like to use the  
  
word epilogue, but true this is the "epilogue" teehee. Gomen  
  
for updating so LATE again.. demo the thing was that this week  
  
I have finals. so I have to study hella hard for them.. and yeah  
  
haha gomen. This chapter isn't that long because again it's suppose  
  
to be a "epilogue" so yeah. I'm beginning a new fanfic. Oh the new  
  
fanfic I'm working on will post sometime.. not sure yet -_-ll . But it's  
  
called Cheering for Love. *Sounds nervous * Mann, what if the reviews  
  
don't like it as much as Living Together? I'm suppose to be improving.  
  
man, I'm doomed. Teehee sorry, but I don't have THAT clear of a story  
  
in my mind yet for Cheering for Love, but I probably have the first 5  
  
chapters, my brain will work ^_^ sooner or later after finals. So please  
  
be patient with me. Arigato  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Together Chapter 19 by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
= Action (won't do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled to herself. "I'm finally moving back with Syaoran, to our place." Sakura said again before parking her car in the parking lot and going up the stairs one arm holding a box and one fumbling with the key as she walked to the door. But found the door was open. "Nani?" Sakura asked walking in to find Syaoran already there placing boxes here and there. "Hey!! How'd you beat me here!" Sakura said childly. Syaoran just looked at her and smirked before going back to the boxes. "Hheeeyy!!" Sakura said stomping her feet. "You know a short cut don't you! You have to share it!!" Sakura said now crossing her arms and pouting. Syaoran smiled as he walked over to Sakura. "No, I won't tell you" Syaoran began. ".but, if you give me something.." Syaoran said softly wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura giggled "Remember, no being naughty" Sakura reminded. "But mommy isn't here" Syaoran said now kissing her neck, Sakura slowly smiled wrapping her arms around Syaoran's neck. "What would you like?" Sakura asked slyly. "Ummmm, Tofu" Syaoran said looking in her emerald eyes. "Tof- ?" Sakura asked but was cut off by Syaoran's lips. Pressing his on hers, kissing harder as Sakura moaned before slipping her tongue into Syaoran's mouth. Syaoran held her closer to her as their tongues dance together. This was going to be an interesting life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, very interesting.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"One, two, three" Syaoran said smirking before placing his lips on Sakura's and holding her nose. Sakura began to move her head, but Syaoran didn't let go. Suddenly Sakura shook her head off. Syaoran chuckled. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Syaoran. you could have suffocated me and killed me." Sakura muttered before dosing back to sleep. Syaoran smiled. "I would never kill my Ying Fa" he said watching Sakura sleep. "My tenchi.." Syaoran said kissing her on the forehead before pulling her shoulders to a sit up position. "Demo (but), you're going to be late for school and so will I! Come on Sakkie!" Syaoran said still trying to get Sakura in a sit up position. ".few more minutes." Sakura said before falling asleep on his bare shoulder. "Don't make me use the water" Syaoran warned, but Sakura was now rest asleep in a sit up position, mission accomplished. Now he just had to wake her up from sleeping on his shoulder. "Sakura!!" Syaoran yelled and slowly began to move the thin strap for her spagetti strap top off her smooth shoulder when suddenly Sakura smacked Syaoran's hand. "Pervert!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran chuckled. "Well at least it works, and you're the one that leaning on me when I'm not wearing a shirt" Syaoran said smirking. Suddenly Sakura did realize he wasn't wearing a shirt, his muscles showed while Sakura slightly blushed. She was mostly use to Syaoran with out a shirt, sometimes on hot days or when he worked out he wouldn't wear a shirt, yet Sakura still sometimes blushed, she just couldn't believe she gets to live with Syaoran again. Sakura smiled before perking up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! Ohayo Syao-chan!" Sakura said childly. "You're finally awake" Syaoran answered giving Sakura and hand and pulling her up. "And where's my good morning kiss?" Sakura said leaning over to Syaoran. "Hey you already got one!" Syaoran said leaning away. "Xiao Lang!" Sakura scolded. "Yes mother" Syaoran said before pressing his lips against Sakura's. His lips first softly brushed hers before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, then began pressing hard on her lips while Sakura moaned. Then making Sakura's lips part he pressed his tongue with Sakura's while Sakura wrapped her arms around his arms, as he did to her waist and slowly broke the kiss for lack of air. "Alright, come one, we're going to be late" Syaoran said walking over to her closet and pulling clothes out. "Ah who said you are picking what I'm wearing?!" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips. Syaoran smirked as he walked over to Sakura and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "May I pick out what you wear today?" Syaoran asked smirking. Sakura sighed "Only if I can pick yours" "Deal"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 20 minutes later -~  
  
  
  
"Oi shi!(delicious) " Sakura said licking her lips as she just finished her plate. "Ne, Sakura we should get going or we're going to be late" Syaoran said now bringing washing his plate in the sink. "Mm!" Sakura answered dropping the plate in the sink too. "Mou! I'm not going to wash it" Syaoran replied. "Hmph" Sakura answered before walking to her room. "Oh yeah, bring out what you want me to wear and I'll bring out yours" Sakura said waving her hand around and giving a smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 5 minutes later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok. ready?" Sakura said smiling. "On three" Syaoran replied. "One, Two THREE!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled before pulling out the clothes. Syaoran picked out a light pink sleeveless top along with a short kaki skirt along with baggy socks and light pink and white tennis shoes also two pink ribbons for her hair. Sakura giggled "Not a bad choice, matches what I got for you" Sakura then held up what she got him to wear higher. "NANI!?" Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura was holding a loose hot pink shirt along with a long blue skirt. "Oy (Hey) Oy (Hey) What's this about?" Syaoran asked a little confused. "Teehee, you never said that I couldn't use my clothes!" Sakura said smiling before leaning on his shoulder and giving a kiss on his cheek. "Oh hell NO" Syaoran answered. "Oh come on!" Sakura answered. "Don't even think it" Syaoran answered before walking to his room to find something appropriate to wear. Sakura giggled before walking to her room to wear what Syaoran picked out for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hoeeee! I'm late for class!" Sakura yelled "Correction, WE'RE late for class, hurry the hell up!" Syaoran said running out of the door. "Some things just don't change" Syaoran said softly before Sakura ran out of the door closing it on her way. "Alright, Alright" Sakura said before saying "Why did you wait for me then?" Syaoran stopped running. "Because I love you" Syaoran said before embracing her into a small, short, sweet kiss. "We're late!" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh finnneee, but next time you want a kiss, you won't get one missy" Syaoran answered before chasing after her. When they arrived at the parking lot they looked at their cars. "Which car?" Sakura asked "Mine" Syaoran said walking over to his silver, convertiable, sport eclipse. "Besides" Syaoran began as he unlocked the doors. "You drive like a girl" Syaoran said softly. "Oh what was that?!" Sakura asked closing the door. "Just kidding" Syaoran said smiling. "Heh, right. I'm going to race you" Sakura said running over to her blue BMW. "Alright.. but no cheating this time" Syaoran said as he turned on the stero. "Then you can't use short cuts" Sakura said sticking out her tounge. "You got it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They sped out of the parking lot to find each other neck to neck. Sakura sped up ahead of Syaoran smiling. "This is a piece of cake" Sakura laughed. When suddenly she found Syaoran next to her. They then found the light up ahead to be yellow as Syaoarn sped up along with Syaoran. Going 65 MPH, Syaoran made through the light just in time, leaving Sakura at the red. "Oh SHIMATTA (dammit)" Sakura cursed and took a turn where you didn't have to wait for a traffic light and began to catch up to Syaoran. Syaoran meanwhile was in the back of an old Volvo car that belonged to an old woman. "Oh god dammit, can you go any slower?!" Syaoran cursed and saw Sakura blow him a kiss as she passed him. Syaoran quickly merged the car and sped off to Sakura again. Out near the school you find Sakura and Syaoran now neck to neck as they speed for the parking lot when suddenly Syaoran took a sharp turn surprising Sakura. Syaoran smirked before speeding in front of Sakura and parking in the parking space, winking at Sakura as they got out of their card.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I win" Syaoran said smirking. "Mouuu" Sakura said pouting. "Oh come on" Syaoran said kissing her pouted lips. "At least it got us to school before the bell rang" Syaoran said before beginning to run to class. "Hoeee" Sakura exclaimed. The bell rang. As they continued to run to the door and slid it opened. "Li- san, Kinomoto san!" the teacher yelled. "You're late, you may stay out side the class room" the teacher said before shutting the door. "Uggg" Sakura exclaimed before sliding down to the ground. Syaoran joined her. "You know. " Syaoran began. "If we were still like before. we would have a hard time in this situation" Syaoran said looking at the blank wall. Sakura smiled. "But we're not" Sakura said before hugging Syaoran. "Thank god"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran slowly walked to the balcony of the school (A/N: yeah there's one. like if you've seen CCS movie two, you see how Syaoran looks out the "balcony" and then like Sakura closes the door and see's him? Something like that) "Sakura. what do you want to be when you grow up?" Syaoran asked looking at the sky. "Hmm" Sakura began. "What ever it is, promise to be with me. forever?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Syaoran." Sakura said softly. "Promise?" Syaoran asked again now looking at her. "Promise" Sakura said smiling as she felt something cold on her finger. Sakura gasped as she saw a silver ring with four tinny sparkling diamonds on it. "You promised" Syaoran answered. "Ano (umm).. Syaoran." Sakura began. Syaoran chuckled. "No, I'm not proposing. it's a promise ring, your promise." Syaoran said smiling. Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Syaraon!" Sakura said before wrapping her arms around Syaoran's neck. "I would never leave you!" Sakura said. "Ya gatta( I'm glad)" Syaoran answered before drawing her into a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hai HAI! That's the end! What a  
  
happy ending? I want to thank you guys again SO  
  
MUCH!!! You guys made me soo happy!! I thought I  
  
was only going to get like 40 reviews tops. But.. WAI!!!  
  
Arigato!!! You guys are so cool!! Thank you SO much for  
  
reading!!! WAI! THANK YOU!! I don't know if this is actually  
  
going to be the end.. who knows.. I might make a sequel. but,  
  
ima guna first right my other fanfic. Don't forget what it's called.  
  
Cheering For Love I'm sorry for updating so late, but  
  
damn finals, are all this week. MUST STUDY!! Gomen.  
  
So Cheering For Love might be posted next week. GOMEN GOMEN!!!  
  
But I still wana thank you all for reading! *hugs reviewers *  
  
THANKS!! If you want to know the summary in advance.  
  
please email me! I love fan mails! lOL makes ma happy! Yes,  
  
I will try to post Cheering For Love ASAP! =] Arigato.. and  
  
  
  
JA!! 


	20. Note

SwtKandieSakura: I just want to thank you for reading and  
  
reviewing my fanfic! And by popular demand..  
  
A sequel! .. Ok.. about that.. it's not  
  
EXACTLY a sequel.. but it DOES involve  
  
Sakura and Syaoran meeting, living together and  
  
falling in love! Therefore! I hope you still read and  
  
review it because it is just as great, or eve better!  
  
Teehee, just wanted to give you a little note, please read it!  
  
Living with You. 


End file.
